You're Devilish
by FlameWriter008
Summary: EPILOGUE UP! Hermione isn't half muggle...she is half devilian. Becuz of her devil half Voldie wants her. Why? And Draco has entered the picture to help Herm.How? Will Herm meet her end or survive? Xover from Devil May Cry better summary inside. FINISHED!
1. Prologue Her Past

Hello everybody! This is my first HP fic. I hope you  likes!

Well really if you want a good summary to know whether this story is going to suck or not…..Here it is!

Sum: Hermione has a secret about her origin that only Dumbledore and her two friends know. She is a royal…but what kind and to what is the question. Voldemort seeks to….well he has plans for her (don't want to spoil it that much!). How does a certain handsome blonde haired sliver eyed Slytherine fit into all of this? And what does he have to do?

AN/ for all you who have read or are reading _You Devil_ by moi, this is nothing like it. It just crosses the same game with something different. 

Well here we go!  Disclaimer: don't own a damn thing!

Major importante! You have to read the prologue to understand the rest of the story. Whatever is mentioned in the prologue will only be referenced to in the future chapters!!!

Prologue ~ Her Past

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Sire! Sire! We have news from the wizarding world! There has been an attack on them and they are seeking our help! What shall you decide?"

The king rose from his throne to face the man that came running at him. " George calm down. Please tell me what exactly happened." He spoke with calm and maturity.

"King Mundus the wizarding world has asked for help against Voldemort. They have just been attacked. There have been 12 mortals killed and one wizard casualty. There is one wizard on the way to Azkaban Prison with charges of treason against their ministry. The UC Double V has asked for our aid against him. They are awaiting your response." George spoke calmly. He waited while his king was thinking. 

Mundus walked around pensively looking at the floor. 'Gods what shall I do?! I can't put my people in danger." Another voice came in. ' But they need your help. You have more magic than all the wizards in the world.' He came to his senses. ' I can't risk my wife and child. I will not use my magic on anyone but my people. I need to stay isolated.'

Mundus regarded his messenger and hesitated. The feud of his mind was still waging a non-winning war. Finally he opened his mouth and said the conclusion that his mind came to. George nodded his head and was off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Minister! George has come back! News from the Devil Kingdom!" 

A new messenger came up to the minister looking anxious. Cornelius Fudge cam looking like all hell was bustin' loose. "Yes talk dammit!" he boomed.

The messenger shuddered for a moment then stood up and spoke. " Minister, the Devil King had chosen to stay….neutral." he squeaked out.

"Goshdammit! Oh well we don't have time to coax them into it….prepare the rest of the squad and Aurors for battle."

~*~*~*~*~~*~

Back with Mundus

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'My gods I hope I made the right decision.' Mundus thought as he walked into the royal chambers and saw his wife and daughter.

"Hello sweetie. Nice to see you have time to see your daughter." His wife said softly with a smile.

Mundus walked over and kissed his wife and daughter. " Yes well I am extremely tired Celesta. How's Hermione doing? Is she still sick?" He asked sitting next to his wife. Celesta got up and went to put down Hermione. She turned to face an exhausted looking king.

"She is fine, but what about you love? What ails you?" She asked in a quiet but concerned voice.

"Celesta, I know you care very much for your fellow wizards, but today I had to turn them down." Mundus sighed. Celesta gave Mundus a quizzical look. "Today George came to me with a plea from Cornelius Fudge. He wants our help with battling Voldemort and I …..I said no." Mundus glanced down avoiding his wife's gaze.

"Mundus, you don't have to fear me… Look at me. Why did you say no?" she asked with patience. Mundus sighed and looked at his wife. He walked over to Hermione's cradle and stopped, while looking pensive. "I was afraid of what Voldemort might do to you or Hermione. Celesta, I couldn't risk our kingdom. We may be powerful, but we are also dieing out. Our magic is stronger than wizard magic, but that does not mean we are not immune." He went back to his bed and then coaxed his wife into joining him.

"Mundus you looked after you people. That's alright. Don't linger on what could have been and focus on what is." She said quietly, sleep grazing her body. Mundus murmured an 'Uh-huh' and they slept.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mundus awoke expecting to see his wife, but instead saw a note. He groggily propped himself on his shoulder and read the note.

_Dear King, _

_            You are offered to help the Dark Lord in his quest with the reward being your daughter and wife back alive. Please respond by sending via messenger._

_                                                            Knowing that you'll say yes,_

_                                                            Lucius Malfoy_

Mudnus clutched the note in his fist. It burst into flames and fell to ashes on his bed. He roughly tossed his covers aside and called for George.

George bustled into the room and looked up at his king. "Yes sire, what do you wish?" he asked meekly. George has always been terrified of the king when he is in a mood. Mudnus finished dressing himself and spoke with urgency heavily apparent in his voice. 

"George the queen and the princess have been taken. I know by whom, but George I am trusting you to not tell anyone. Voldemort has them. I need you to go into his layer and tell him exactly this, 'yes' is that understood?" he finished looking at the shock stricken man in the eyes. 

"Yes…sire…to his layer…yes" George fumbled with his words still trying to process what his commander has just revealed to him.

"George pull yourself together. I am asking you to do this with the utmost discretion .No one must know." George looked at his king and saw much worry for his family, but also hope in him.

George pulled out of his reverie and nodded; flames enveloped him and he Disaparated. 

Mudnus was only thinking of one thing. 'Why did I say no?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voldemort was more than pleased with himself. 'Now that I have him around, I just have to wait until he trains his daughter and then wait until she is old enough.'

He looked over at the scared queen cradling the valuable princess. He thought about killing her, but decided against it for he had better plans. He had a servant take the child and queen and gave them special instructions.

He heard the doors open to reveal the Devilian king. "Why Mundus, you devil, good of you to join me. Please have a seat." Voldemort said pointing to a chair. Mundus shook his head and got straight to business. "Where is my wife and child?" he asked as though daring him to say something clever.

Voldemort took on a face of feigned sadness. "I am sorry to say Mundus that your wife did not make it. She was killed b one of my Death Eaters when they were capturing her. Your daughter on the other hand, is fine." He finished sounding sympathetic.

Mundus found it hard to breathe. 'No! Celesta!' was all he could thing of. The sound of chains and a door opening caught his attention. He looked over to the left side to find a body hooded with a cloak and obviously gagged by their struggle to speak. Mundus now turned his curious gaze towards Voldemort.

Voldemort looked at Mudnus with a smile. "Well my king, your wife could not be saved, but I offer the wizard who killed her instead. You may do what you wish." He said in a sympathetic tone.

Mudnus glared dangerously at the _thing_ that was responsible for his beloved no longer being with him. "Excuse me Voldemort, this will only take a minute." Mundus said as he thought of the fitting punishment to the unholy waste that now lay before him. Voldemort nodded, his inner grin growing with each passing second.

Mundus' eyes turned crimson red, the body of the accused levitated to mid air. Mudnus turned the body with his mind so that it took a crucified pose. Flames now surrounded the body while it screamed. Mundus' eyes now burned black with dangerous flames blazing in them. A white ball of light came out of the vile _thing's_ body; it was no longer surrounded by flames, but the ball of light was. Mundus smiled maliciously as he clenched his fist to exorcise his revenge. As he clenched his fist, the ball of light shattered making the body fall lifeless, and now soulless, to the ground.

Voldemort could not suppress his grin. "Damn Mundus. That spectacle sent shivers even down _my_ spine. Well done." He said gleefully.

Mundus went toward the body. "I wish to look at the face of the _infidel_ who killed my wife." Now Voldemort was ear to ear grinning.

Mundus bent down t the body and lifted the hood. Horror, guilt, angst, and malice ran through him all at once, to be looking at the face of his wife. "My gods…Celesta…How could I?…YOU BASTARD!!" he said directing the last part towards Voldemort.

Voldemort just stood smiling triumphantly. "Well now Mundus you have a taste of what it would be like to cross me. Severus, show the _king_ to his room." The Dark Lord said with a smirk.

"Yes Lord." Severus said while he bowed. "Follow me." He said with an icy glare towards Mundus. Mundus hesitantly followed. Severus ended up showing Mundus a very lavished room with a tiny cradle in the corner. Mundus swept past Severus and rushed towards the cradle to find a tiny baby cooing and making gurgling sounds.

"O Hermoine you're alright! Oh baby I am so sorry. I promise you will get the life you deserve. Please don't hate me babe." Mundus sobbed slightly at the sight of his daughter. He was interrupted by a clearing of one's throat.

"King Mundus, if you really want your daughter out of here…meet me in the dungeons at 11 p.m. not one minute later. Agreed?" Severus said very snappish and business like.

Mundus thought about this, but when he turned to answer, Severus was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was ten thirty and Mundus as still undecided. 'I should just go. If he knows of a way to get her out…better for him.' With that decided, he went to Hermione's cradle and picked her up and exited. He was on his way to the dungeons. 

When he saw no one, Mundus waked further into the cells and someone grabbed his shoulder. Mundus whirled around to see pitch black eyes. "You showed. Good. Now I must be brief. In the wizarding world there has been a rumor that a Seer has had a premonition about the fall of the Dark Lord. In ten months, next July at the end, it is said that Voldemort will have picked is rival, the one he deems worthy to challenge him, and mark him as such." Severus paused so that Mundus could take all that in.  

Mundus pondered the aforementioned information. "Alright, but how does this benefit my child?" he asked befuddled.

Severus scoffed and gave Mundus a penetrating look. "The Seer predicted that 'as the seventh month dies, the child with the power to kill the Dark Lord will be born.' That supposed child has been born and it is my assumption that Voldemort will find the child soon. When he does that, the child will render him powerless. That, my king, is your chance to free your child, which I will take care of." He finished with an analytical gaze upon the pensive king.

Mundus again found himself curious. "Why should you risk your very life for a child you don't even know? Please explain this for I am having trouble understanding." Mundus asked as hushed the now crying baby. 

Severus stepped closer to Mundus and looked down at the baby girl. "Your child will be a very magically powerful being. Never has there been a half-witch half-devil being before. There is another power she has that you might have overlooked…the power to make a poor lifeless being…a king." Severus said still gazing at the child.

Mundus didn't flinch, for this is what he expected, but what he feared. "That is why he killed my wife, why he made me kill Celesta…why he kept Hermione alive. But why did he keep my around?" Mundus asked more to himself.

"There are many reasons, but only two are important. One: Hermione cannot yet wield the devilian power and you can. Two: because you know all of the secrets to train you daughter." 

Mundus smiled. He them burst out into a throaty laugh. Severus cocked a brow. Mundus noticed and tried to explain between laughs. "Voldemort thinks it takes years to train my daughter! When in reality I can teach her thousand of years of knowledge in one second!"

Severus now stared as wide eyed as he possibly could for a man who never wears a facial expression. "Just make sure you don't go announcing that publicly OK? Now are we in agreement?" Severus said stressing the last words.

Mundus quit his chuckling and nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~

About ten months later

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Please Lord, we beg of you do not go to find this child. You sill be better off if you don't!" was the cry of most Death Eaters when they saw their leader go to his certain fall.

Voldemort had found out where the Potters were. He was certain to kill their child. 'Once I kill him I will wait a little longer and to become what is worthy of me…A KING!' he thought sinisterly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A man cloaked in al black ran through the dungeon halls with all hell bustin' loose behind him. He neared the sound of a crying baby.

"Severus! Alright good. Let me just transfer my knowledge to my daughter." Mundus said without really regarding Severus. Mundus cradled the brown eyed child closely to him and locked eyes with her. In her eyes he could almost swear she knew what was going to happen. He put a finger on her forehead and a red glow enveloped him and then transferred to his darling treasure.

Hermione began to cry and Mundus wanted noting more than to comfort her, but he didn't want is heart to break anymore than it was. He looked again into those eyes that were begging him not make her go away.

*I am sorry dear it's for the best. * He told her mind, easing her cries. 

Severus watched the little display of affection and couldn't help but be a little moved by it. He really didn't care for the child or the grieving king, but he was sure as hell did not want that shit excuse of a wizard sitting in any throne besides the one he flushes. They were taking way to long; he had to take her now.

"Mundus pardon, but I have to get going if you want this to happen. The Death Eaters will be in a frenzy so please….don't make it harder on you." He said rather more sincerely than he liked.

Mundus nodded. How he ever agreed to let this scum piece of shit take the only treasure left of his beloved as beyond him! Mundus kissed his infant and then the warmth of her little body left arms and went into the hands of another man who was taking her away.

"Severus make sure she finds good guardians. Also I have been thinking…Celesta enrolled Hermione in some wizard school, make sure she goes there. Make sure she becomes good at her craft." Mundus said just as that occurred to him. Severus nodded and before Mundus could say another word, Severus Disaparated with his daughter. 

Please review!! I would love that from you lovely people out there!! I hope you had a Happy Val's day !!!!!

                                                Flamewriter008


	2. Her Present

Hello and thanx to everyone that reviewed I am glad that you enjoyed that chapter. It was suppose to be longer but I decided that it was a good place to stop. 

Well now enough about that! On with chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing.**

~Her Present~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione had finally come of age in the wizarding world; she was now 17. She had received all of the information from her natural father from a dream. They were always dreams. She told her parents about it and they said they knew that one day _he_ would tell her everything. She could never hug her father in her dreams like she could in the physical world. She had been found on the Granger's doorstep and they took her without hesitation. 

Well enough about that. It was only a month before she went back to the school she knew so well. She hadn't yet shopped her needs! Well plenty of time still…

She had to send word to Ron and Harry to ask when they could go to Diagon Alley. Or….She could Aparate! 'Yes I will' she thought evilly for it was 6:30 in the morning during the summer. They couldn't possibly be up yet. With a malicious grin oh her face and a loud _crack!_ She was gone.

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione appeared in Harry's room. She looked around the medium sized room with new prison bars reinstalled. She waked over to his sleeping form quietly and careful not to bump into anything. She levitated above his bed where he laid, and conjured a bucket of water. 'No that would be _to_ mean…but it would be funny!' she thought.

_Splash!_ Was followed by an '_Ahhhhhhh!'_

The now drenched Harry looked around to see who the culprit was, but to no avail. He then heard giggling from above to find that it came form no other than the little devil herself. Literally! Yes, he knew. She had told him after Voldemort returned. He had been shocked…yeah….uh….duh! But he quickly got over it. Anything for her….

He knew it didn't matter. Ron also knew and the headmaster, but no one else. I mean after the wizarding world found out about the alliance between the devils and the Death Eaters….Well no  one had very much respect for the devils anymore.

Going back to the little giggling devil…..

"HERMIONE! Please the Dursley's are asleep! What are you trying to do? Get me kicked out?!" he hissed thoroughly vexed.

Hermione stopped giggling and floated down to the messy haired boy…excuse me….MAN! That's another topic though….

"Well no…but even if I did, it would be doing you a favor. I told you, you could live with me. Ron told you the same thing! But you never did listen to good advice!" she said playfully.

Harry groaned. It was too early for a woman's crazy antics. He felt her push him as he laid back down and TRIED to go to sleep. Good God!!

"What Mione?! I am very sleepy right now. See I am in my bed and pj's can you get the hint?" he now said in a bitter tone.

Hermione sent him a glare of  'I am not stupid'. "Well, all I wanted to ask was when you were going to Diagon Alley." she asked haughtily.

Harry saw red.

He got up and started to wake the whole neighborhood.

"You wake me up at the BUTTCRACK OF DAWN to ask when I am going to Diagon Alley?!! Gods Hermione you could've written or asked when hmmm….maybe when I would be AWAKE!!!" he roared.

Now the only thought in his mind was when would the Dursley's wake? Hermione sensed his analysis of the loud event that had just erupted.

"Don't worry…I put a Silencing Charm in the room. So ….When are we going?" she asked suppressing a grin.

She saw her friend's face contort with anger then he sighed. "Today. Good God Hermione you really could have come later." He mumbled.

She caught every word and couldn't help but _comment._

"Yes I thoroughly agree. You see its not that you don't look sexy in your boxers, but I tough you would at least date me before we would make love." She said in mock shock. 

Harry looked down at his attire and blushed. The statement that Hermione made sunk in and he blushed more. Since when did darling little Hermione know how to make a man blush?

"Alright I'll leave now…I have to ask Ron anyway. Be there at two o'clock, no later."

With that she disappeared and Harry was left shaking his head and wondering when Hermione had gotten all crazy.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Really Ron! You really mean it?! Oh I can't believe you finally asked! Yes! My answer is yes!" the brown haired angel answered.

_I can't believe it! She said yes! Whoa…I now have a girlfriend!_

_"Great Hermione! Don't worry I won't let you down." He said jubilantly. Wow!_

_Hermione was batting her eyelashes and had an expectant look on her face. She obviously was waiting for something……What? OH! Realization kicked Ron in the ass._

_He walked closer to her and he could see her start to blush. He was really close to her soft rose pink lips…_

_"Oh Ron…"_

_"Ron…"_

"RON!" 

Flwoomp! That hurt. "What? What Hermione? I was sleeping You know the thing you do at the bed with the covers and the PJ'." Ron said groggily, but yet so …._Friendly._

"Cheese and rice Ron! Its only 6:45 in the morning, the day's half gone! But anyway…When are you going to Diagon Alley? Me and Harry are set for r 2 o'clock sharp. You agree?" Hermione said stifling a giggle as Ron got back up to his bed. But she noticed something was missing….

"AHHHHH! HERMIONE TURN AROUND!" he shrieked.

Gods! Why did men have to sleep in either boxers or in the NUDE?…In this case…nude. Arg…

"Why do you and Harry sleep in either boxers or in the nude? Really what is the point?"

She turned around as Ron crept back into his bed.

"Well we usually don't entertain women this early or when we sleep and if we did…I think we'd know about it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Alright. Fine…anyway.

"Well when are you going today? To Diagon Alley? Harry and me are to be there at two. It would be nice if you could acquiesce to that." Hermione said under a controlled, but very short temper.  

Ron narrowed his eyes. "I see you're finally becoming the devil that you are." Outside he was sneering, inside he was grinning.

Hermione dismissed his comment with a wave of her hand and asked again.

Ron rolled on his side so that his back was to Hermione. "Fine I'll _acquiesce_. Just go away and let me SLEEP!" he grumbled.

Hermione smiled deviously and said her goodbyes, which took forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

King Mundus was very happy to have seen his daughter, though he was thoroughly worried. His daughter was of age and she was beautiful; a splitting image of her mother. Ever since Voldemort had risen again he had been more careful about when to contact her in her dreams. He had taught her everything she ever needed to know about her true heritage. Today he had urgent business. He had figured out that Voldemort was seeking Hermione to carry out his original plans.

Mundus wanted to go to the headmaster of her school to speak with him about this matter.

He walked down the corridor of his palace and called or George. The small man rushed in.

"Yes sire?" he asked breathless. Mundus smiled. This man had gone through hell for him.

"Yes George I just wanted to say that I will be out today for a few hours. If anything drastic happens, just contact me understood?"

The smaller man nodded. Mundus nodded back and turned with flames around him and he vanished.

~*~~*~*~*~*~

Dumbledore sat in his office receiving advice from one of the previous headmasters, now mounted on the wall. Roaring flames in the corner of his eye caught his attention. 

"Excuse me Deplis, I have an important appointment." He said to the picture and then turning to face the devilian king.

"Good day Professor Dumbledore. I apologize for interrupting a meeting, but this pressing issue cannot wait any longer. May you please spare some of your time for me?" Mundus asked taking the seat that was being offered by the wizard.

"Yes King Mundus of course. Although…May I please ask what is so pressing? It is really a sign of danger when the Devilian King has a _pressing matter_." Dumbledore said with an all to familiar twinkle in his eyes.

Mundus smiled, but it was forced. "Yes, well you see my daughter has turned 17, which means she is of age. I have been tracking Voldemort for months now and finally I have gotten what I have been searching for. You see I have been concerned that he would want to resume his plans…uh…concerning my daughter." Mundus spoke as evenly as he could for a man that was trembling with rage. 

Dumbledore smiled. He had been expecting this…though not so soon. "What do you suggest we do King Mundus? My influence does have its limitations." Dumbledore went to sit back down.

"You know that if Voldemort were to marry Hermione, he could easily access the Devilian power. That would be a very bad thing. Dumbledore I have been thinking that maybe…" Mundus went on telling the headmaster his thoughts and Dumbledore again smiled. "…this could work. I don't have any acquaintances save you. Will you please do this for me? If you do I will civilly get the Ministry off your case. Just find a good match. I do not know my daughter well enough to make that judgment." Mundus said hoping the wizard would say yes.

Dumbledore was now giddy for he knew who would be the perfect match. " Yes King Mundus, I will gladly announce this idea to Hermione and to the one I deem worthy enough of this honor." He said at the smiling devil.

"Thank you. You have lifted a very big weight from my shoulders. Please don't call me 'king', its just Mundus. Oh and…I want this event to take place here. I want it very discrete and, I want it to happen one week from this Saturday, no later." Mundus spoke rising from his chair.

He hesitated then spoke. "Dumbledore…Hermione doesn't know that she is royalty. She also doesn't know exactly what I look like nor I her."

Dumbledore also returned the respect and stood. " I understand. I will old the ceremony here at Hogwarts." 

"Well Professor Dumbledore, I hope that I may at another time be honored by your good graces. Farewell." Dumbledore nodded and King Mundus disappeared.

~*~*~*~**~*~

It was now nearing two o'clock. Hermione waited at the Leaky Cauldron for her two friends to come. She went back to drinking her butter beer when she saw Ron walk through the crowd to get to her. He looked a bit disheveled. 

"Hi…Ron what happened to you? You look like you just got blown up by an atom bomb!" Hermione said chuckling while Ron's ears were turning pink. He went to take a seat next to her while dusting himself off.

"Well almost. The ride with the Floo powder was a bit rough this time. So…no Harry yet?" He said as he patted the last of the dust off.

"Well no, not yet…but knowing Harry he probably just got out of bed…or maybe he's drying off." She said laughing while explaining to Ron what she meant. They both were laughing without knowing Harry was right behind them. 

"Its good to know I am good for a laugh." His deep voice cut in to the other two's chortling. 

Hermione wiled around to see the grown on her raven-haired friend. "Harry please…it _was_ funny. Anyhow, let's go shopping!" she said as Harry's frown was replaced by a smile.

The three started walking to the door and exited. They kept walking; Gringott's was their first destination. The walked along when they felt a lot of trembling under their feet.

They looked around and spotted Hagrid walking rather fast towards them. He had an urgent expression on his face; he was actually looking right at Hermione and she noticed.

Hagrid finally go up to them and started to speak.

"'Ello you three. 'Ermione Dumbledore wants to see ya right away. He said it was extremely importan'." The half giant said breathlessly.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, but nodded and bid farewell to her two friends. Harry and Ron watched as the both of the bushy haired people disappeared. They were left puzzled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

    "Hagrid, what does the headmaster want with me? I bet its about taking the prefect's badge back isn't it?! OH…." Hermione whined.

They were waking down the stone halls of the all to familiar school. Hagrid was leading he way to Dumbledore's office. 

"Oh 'Ermione don' be silly! He wouldn' do that. If anythin' he's probably gonna promote ya t' Head Girl!" Hagrid said with a grin.

They arrived to his office door and Hagrid bid farewell. Hermione's head was buzzing with possibilities of what the headmaster could say. She opened the door, which was slippery because of her clammy hands. She walked in and saw Dumbledore reading a book at his desk. He noticed her as she walked in and took a seat, and he put the book down. He heard a little sigh that escaped her lips.

He noticed her anxiousness and looked at her. "Please Hermione calm down. Now I have some rather good new laced with _surprising_ news." Dumbledore said carefully as  he went to sit in front of the vexed girl.

Hermione's eyes widened. She was expecting the worst. "Oh professor I as afraid that I was going to get demoted or worse kicked out! OH MY! Please professor, don't let me get expelled…" Hermione kept rambling. Dumbledore tried to calm her down with a shushing noise. After she had taken a breath she blushed. My goodness why did she feel all nervous?

"Dear child, no! Please let me explain. I know of your origin and its because of it that I have to promote you to head girl." Dumbledore saw the brightness of her eyes at that last statement. She was about to speak when he beat her to it. "Hermione, there really is no bad news. The only bad thing is that Voldemort is on the hunt for you. Your father was here stressing his concern about that and he came to the conclusion that it would be a good idea for you to have some protection…by marrying." Dumbledore paused so that the little devil could register all of this.

Hermione was shocked. Her father? He has come up to the Human world? For what reason was Voldemort wanting her for? As if on instinct, she became more business like.

She felt another essence grab hold of her mind and make her focus. "Whom does my father want me to marry? In all my life I have only met one other devil, my bodyguard." She stated maturely. 

Dumbledore smiled knowing that the royal in her had taken over. "Well you are also part witch. So you will marry a wizard, whom I have chosen. I believe you know him." Dumbledore said pointing to a hooded figure that Hermione did not notice was there.

The stranger took his hood off and Hermione gasped. Her eyes followed down. First she saw pale blonde hair. Next were blue-silver eyes that held humor, but also something else…Then a mouth. A mouth that looked so sweet and forbiddingly tempting. The chiseled features of a now of a man's face, no longer a boy, were set in a smirk.

"Dra….Draco?" was all Hermione could utter before her vision failed and all existence blacked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco's father had been cursing everything from servants to rocks! Draco had observed his father and was convinced that he had gone of his rocker! Every time Lucius saw his son, his face would contort to that of extreme disgust and loathing, almost constipated.

Was is something he did? No. Lucius was hella-pissed because of what his son had to do.

The Malfoy Manor would have been in complete chaos were it not for the Repairing Spell. Draco was in his room dressing, for at two o'clock he would have to be at Hogwarts to discuss something "disturbing and vile, and all the words that describe Potter!" his father had put it. Well he was finished and was now in black dress pants with a silk dark green shirt and black boots to match. His hair had grown so that it now fell in his eyes, but still did not hide them. He had also grown much over the last years, both in height and _length_.

Draco had made damn sure that he did not do anything to piss off his father, ESPECIALLY today. Lucius called for Draco; it was then minutes till two. Draco went down the stairs and to the family room. 'Ironic name for it' he thought. Lucius was already in the fireplace with Floo powder in his trembling hand awaiting his rather slow son.

Draco got in and they warped to Dumbledore's office. The headmaster was awaiting them sitting in his desk. Lucius and Draco sat down. Lucius was now quaking with rage and didn't accomplish speaking evenly.

"Dumbledore will YOU please explain the CIRCUMSTANCES that have arisen?" Lucius said with almost a tone of warning; even Draco was somewhat intimidated. Dumbledore understood and nodded. Lucius got up and went to the fireplace, the expression of constipation never leaving his face. 

Dumbledore looked at Draco and spoke calmly as he explained what the future had in store for him. "Draco a fellow colleague of yours had been in danger and is now within a very close brush with it. You have been chosen to protect her by marrying her." Dumbledore watched as the young Malfoy's face started to contort to the same expression as his father.

"Who is it that I have to marry and what type of danger" Draco asked composing himself.

"You know her…its Hermione Granger. She is risk of being captured by Voldemort. Why does he want her I can't say; she doesn't even know." He spoke as Draco's face took on the expression of shock and then thoughtfulness.

"Alright I agree. If she agrees that is." He said breaking his own trance.

"Great then! It is all set for one week from this Saturday."

"How can you say that when she hasn't even agreed to it yet?" 

"Because Mr. Malfoy it was her father who cam up with the idea of the wedding. Since Ms. Granger is a very dutiful person who respects the ki- her father, I see no reason she would object." Dumbledore reasoned.

"You mean she hasn't been told about it?"

"She will be… She is actually walking up the stairs with Hagrid this moment."

Draco looked surprised them grabbed his cloak and hooded himself. He saw as he walked into the office. She looked surprisingly normal. Her bushy hair now just looked like curls and Draco also noticed with much satisfaction that his bride-to-be was nicely shaped.

As if on cue, he saw when Dumbledore pointed at him and Draco revealed himself. Hermione had gasped then fainted, but Draco had caught her.

~*~*~~*~*~

Hermione was now in the hospital wing and she woke. She looked over to her left and saw the same man who was the cause of her fainting. She sat up and he turned to look at her with a bemused expression gracing his beautiful face. 

"What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Well I knew girls were crazy about me, but literally falling for me? Let's just say that's a first."

"Look please don't make me mad. When I get a temper I usually go hay-wire. I can't control my powers very well anymore. Ever since last month, I usually set thing on fire when I get really mad. Although, if I could burn you to a crisp without it being my fault, that would be nice."

Draco disregarded the last comment and focused on what she had previously said.

"What do you mean you can't control your 'powers'? You have other ones besides witchcraft?"

Hermione sighed. She was going to have to tell him sooner or later.

"Yes I do. I have control over people's minds, the four elements of the earth, I can move objects with my mind, and set things on fire or freeze them." She watched Draco take a disbelieving stance.

He had one brow raised as if to say 'yeah right.' "No really what do you mean mudblood?"

Hermione grinned. Draco found it odd that she would grin at the insult.

"So do you still agree the marriage?"

"Yes Granger I agree." He said with a malicious grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yeah not to much happening in this chappie! Next one though will be better I promise.

Please review if not I just might delete this story…malicious grin* D


	3. Their Wedding

Hello people. Thank you again to those of you who reviewed my last chapter!

I have a bit of writer's block so bear with me if the story seems slow.

**Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing.**

**Chapter 3~*~*~*~*~Their Wedding**

**`*~*~*~*~~**

Hermione had gotten back to Ron and Harry and told them that she had been promoted…nothing else. She had also told them that she had to stay at Hogwarts to train. They had bought it and she hated that. She didn't like to the fact that she was lying because of Malfoy. Arg….

The real reason she had to stay at Hogwarts was because of her father. He had come again to talk to Dumbledore about that. Dumbledore told her that her father wanted her protected. She still did not know why Voldemort wanted her. Besides her being a powerful being, what else is there to her?

She missed her friends. The only people to talk to here were the teachers and Hermione isn't that desperate! Good God she even missed Dante! Dante had been her bodyguard ever since she was dropped off in the Human World. Her father had sent him to protect her. He was _WAY_ older than her, but because he was full devil, he didn't age as much. He looked very young despite him being 200 years old. She could always talk to him, he was almost like a brother. 

She went to sit on her bed and read a book. Blue flames appeared in the corner of her eye, and before he materialized she knew it was him. "Hi. Long time no see." She said dropping her book. 

A man who appeared about twenty and had the height of 6'3" smiled at her. He had white platinum hair, striking blue eyes, and a Mr. Universe body. His smooth strong masculine feature lit up at the sight of Hermione, his princess, the one he lived for….

Dante went to sit next to her. Hermione had a full grin on; she longed to see him. "Well I heard you were getting married. By the name of Alastor I thought you would have married one of us. Someone _normal_." Dante teased as Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Well it wasn't my choice I don't even want to marry period. That was the farthest ting from my mind. I was really focused on training Oh well though…Do you know why I am getting married?" Hermione asked casually as he saw him give her a knowing look. She smiled sheepishly.

"Celes, you know I can't tell you that. All I know is that you need it for protection, which is why…This is the last time you'll see me."

"What!? Dante! NO! Why you're the only link I have to my father to my world. You can't leave me. I need you."

"Celes, you're going to have a husband that will do everything I did, maybe better. All I know is that after this I can't see you anymore."

"It won't be the same. I don't even love him and already I am making sacrifices. He's not you. No one is like you Dante. You intimidate Voldemort himself." She said beaming.

Dante just smiled sheepishly. "Please Celes let's make this a warm goodbye. I am very proud of you, all of the feats that you have overcome. You really don't need me anymore anyway." Dante said with a pout.

"Please you baby! You have always been there for me. When do you have to leave?" 

"When we are done talking or when you go to sleep."

"Are you coming to the wedding? No, wait scratch that. _You are coming to the wedding._" She said the last bit in such a way that Dante was only able to comply to the DEMAND.

"Gods Celes. Where do you learn how to control me like this? Yes I will be there one week from this Saturday?" Hermione giggled.

"No dumbass! Tomorrow."

"Holy SHIT! Are you sure prin- Celes?"

Hermione cocked a brow at what he was about to call her but nodded. Dante smacked his head. "Stupid Mundus." She could hear his American accented voice. "What? What's wrong?" she asked with her brow still cocked. Dante finally looked pleased. He looked over to Hermione and made a dress appear before her.

"My gods! How beautiful. Where did you get it?" She asked as she passed her hands over the soft satin material.

Dante walked over to her beaming from. "Your father gave it to me so that you could wear it. It as your mother's." That statement hit Hermione hard. She had never really thought of her much. 

The dress she saw before her was breathtaking. It was a long sleeve dress that had a low v cut on the chest area. It had silver lace for the sleeves and under the breast area was more silver lace in a line around tying itself in the back with a sophisticated bow. The flowing satin material after that flew down gracefully. It looked angelic.

Hermione looked up at Dante with glassy eyes. "Dante thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." She said trying to keep her voice even. Dante put one massive arm around Hermione and held her close. Her head was under his chin and she could hear the beating of his heart. 

"Hermione Celesta Granger you have turned into a beautiful woman. I hate to be leaving you to that _husband_ of yours, but there is one last thing I have to say before I leave." Hermione shifted her position to look at him. 

"Your father tells you that if he knows Dumbledore he will have picked the son of a Death Eater for you to marry. He said that if this were to happen…don't _trust_ him." With a quick peck on her head, Dante was gone.

Hermione sat there thinking 'Trust him with what?'. She shook it off and began to undress.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco had been waking through the halls of the school. Gods he must've been really bored to be doing that. He had been there for almost a week and he still had not talked to Hermione. Thought had been buzzing in his head when he remembered her saying, " I have only met one other devil". Was he marrying a devilian? If he was he now didn't blame his dad for being hella-pissed. She must be really powerful if she is half witch and half devil. Gods why did he get stuck with the difficult women? Blast!

While all these thoughts were in his head, he walked over to the common room to go to bed. He walked by Hermione's room and stopped when he heard voices. He noticed that the door was slightly ajar and peeked in. He also noticed some blue flames and wanted to go in, but the sight of Hermione removing her shirt stopped him. Her back was to him and he caught sight of curvy creamy peachy skin.

Her hair fell like a waterfall on her back making her seem ethereal. She next went to remove her pants, exposing her long legs that looked as soft as silk. My gods! He was going to marry that! Draco could hardly believe that she hid her very nice _assets_ all of the time. Draco made a mental note to put her talents to full use when they were wed. Just thinking about it made Draco's pants seem a little snugger in one certain area. He watched as she slipped on a lacey nightgown and them pull the covers over herself to sleep. Damn the peep show was over!

Draco could hardly believe that she had the physique of a real woman. Then again she is a woman you dork! He had also seen something white on her bed. Could it have been a wedding dress? 

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione felt someone's eyes on her. She tried to shrug it off. The door was closed for Pete's sake! _Oh you're just being paranoid there is no one else here!_ She put on her lace nightgown that she had bought two weeks ago. She pulled the covers of her bed open and a thought struck her. Should she dress like this when she is married? _Does he really deserve that kind of treatment? I can wear what I want to bed. OH GODS! BED! Is he expecting sex?_ Just the thought made Hermione shudder…but not in a bad way. She needed to sleep for tomorrow was the cursed day. God help her, she couldn't turn back now.

~~*~*~*~*~*~

I"Hermione honey, please don't be mad at me. You have to do this for your own protection! I don't want you to live a cursed life next to Voldemort!" said a man with long wavy brown hair tied in the back. His blue eyes pleading to his daughter to comply.

Hermione looked at her father and sighed. "Why didn't you contact me? Why didn't YOU tell me? And for the love of Merlin, why in the hell does Voldemort want ME?" She said angrily. Her father looker at her understanding her anger.

"Honey, Voldemort can probably sense when I contact you. I can't just do it every god given night! AND for you last question, I can't tell you until you are bound to him." With that Mundus kissed the head of his daughter and then looked at what he supposed was her face.

Hermione hated no being able to see her father's face. She settled for what she got and hugged him. The next thing she knew someone was yelling at her.I

"HERMIONE! GET YOU R SMALL ASS OUT OF BED!" Hermione jumped and shout straight up to see blue eyes flaring. Next thing she saw was red hair. Ginny.

"Good God why are you waking me up its Saturday? Ginny…what are you doing here period?" Hermione asked as she pulled the covers back on her and rolled on her side; her back was to the red head.

Ginny stood stunned but then snapped out of it; she heard Hermione curse. "Hermione are you completely off your rocker!? You are getting MARRIED! Woman get up and get dressed the ceremony is in and HOUR!" That did it!

Hermione shot straight up and sent straight to the bathroom. She had also forgotten she had invited Ginny plus her parents. Gods one hour…

~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny was now running…. towards Slytherine tower. That damned thing that was to marry her friend wasn't up yet! Bastard. She finally arrived and went straight up through the door. She went up to the room where she found Sleeping Beauty….

"Draco…Draco….DRACO!"

"What Hermione? Huh?….Weasely!"

"Yes me! What the hell Why aren't you up already the wedding is in one HOUR!"

"Damn its today? Alright I'm up!"

"Just get dressed will you! Oh and try to be there OK?"

"Yes pipe down will you…Weasely…I don't have a tux."

Ginny's face blended with her hair. Well no wonder Hermione had called her to help! Gods. Men. "What do you mean you don't have a tux?" she said restraining herself from pouncing on him. 

Draco was now somewhat intimidated, but shrugged it off. " I forgot to pick it up." He said now getting out of his bed. Ginny blushed for he was in his boxers. Wow! Hermione sure got a hot one.  Draco smirked and put a robe on. "No biggie. I'll just go and send for it now ok?" Ginny nodded. She turned on her heel to leave muttering, "They're the perfect lazy couple."

~*~*~*~**~*~*~

Hermione was finished putting o her dress and now Ginny was tossing her hair up. Her hair was propped p with flowers and in a bun style, but with curls falling out. She had a couple of curls on her face and diamond earrings she had bought. The flowers in her hair were borrowed from the school gardens and her something blue was the light baby blue eye shadow on her. 

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and felt like a queen. The dress fit her form nicely and her hair was beautiful. The flowers in her hair showed her humbleness, but eh diamond earrings made her look sophisticated. Ginny looked at her with adoration. She handed Hermione her bouquet of fresh gardenias, for it was Hermione's favorite flower. 

They left for the field outside. 

~*~*~*~8 Should I just end it here? Yes.

Maybe not!~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco had gotten a black tux and finally had it on. HE decided against slicking his hair back and just let it fall to the sides. He had on a black dress shirt with a dark forest green tie and black dress pants with a matching blazer. He had on shiny Farmani (an/ I know I  suck!) shoes and on his wrist a silver serpent watch. He took a glance in the mirror and left.

The wedding was to take place outside, since that was where Hermione wanted it. Gods he was getting married! It had finally sunk in that he didn't know how long it would last. Damn. The made the wedding very small, he noticed, as he got outside. Just a few tables for the teachers and his and Hermione's family, plus whoever she invited.

When Draco got out there he saw his father with that constipated look on his face. Draco walked over to where he was since it was where the groom had to be. 

"Father would you please try to at least look normal. You look like you're about to kill." Lucius shifted his angry eyes to his son.

"Draco how can you be fine with this? I am surprised you agreed!"

"I didn't do it out of want if that's what you think! I did it to please the old fool."

Lucius turned to his wife. "Alright woman give him the ring."

Narcissa opened her bag and revealed a velvet box. She opened it and a beautiful platinum ring with a beautifully big diamond sat in it. ( Yes I love platinum! Bling!) Draco took it and bid his parents good bye to go look for the feminine Weasely. He found her, but she rushed over to him looking impatient.

"What is it?"

"I have a ring, but no best man so could you pull a miracle and not loose it?"

"Yes. Fine. Now GO!"

Draco glared, but turned and to the place where he would wait for his ball and chain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny cam e rushing over and was stopped yet again by the Grangers. Alison Granger turned to her and gave Ginny a box and the left with tears in her eyes. 

"Sorry, but she is quite emotional." Said Mr. Granger

"Quite alright. You need to take your place, Hermione is ready."

Mr. Granger nodded and left. Blue flames caught Ginny's eye and saw a white haired man sit next to a weeping Mrs. Granger making conversation. Ginny looked confused, but then shrugged it off. She ran over to Hermione and she gave a nod to Ginny. Ginny signaled the orchestra to begin playing. 

Draco suddenly felt very nervous and so did Hermione. He saw as she came into view. He held his breath.  Gods she is beautiful. Wait no…fool think clearly, she is still just a mudblood. She sauntered down the aisle to him with a smile on her face. Draco was now convinced that he had seen the most beautiful thing in the world.

~*~**~*~*~*~

Hermione shook and she went down the aisle. She was dying of nerves. She saw Draco for the first time that day and gasped. He was looking very handsome in that suit. Gods he really was MUSCULAR!  He might be as big as Dante! She saw the way he looked at her and smiled. He was actually noticing her. His blonde hair was fallen to the sides, which gave him a mysterious aura about him. Maybe she wouldn't mind getting to know him….

~*~*~*~*~ 

Ginny sauntered down the white aisle and then stood opposite of Draco. Lucius turned is head to see the filthy mudblood come into view. What he saw blew him away. The Devilian queen was standing at the beginning of the path. The style of the dress, her eyes, face, everything was of her, her beauty. He shrugged it off and took a better look. Indeed the girl was a splitting image of the queen, but why? The muggle man, called her father, stood next to her to commence walking her down the aisle; she looked nothing like him. Snape noticed this also….

Hermione's heart was thumping at rabbit speed. She finally reached the end of the velvet pathway and now stood before Dumbledore. Dumbledore stood under an arch and cleared his throat; the music stopped. 

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Mr. Granger cleared his throat. " Her parents do."

"Alright then…" Dumbledore commenced the ceremony as Draco and Hermione linked hands. It seemed like and eternity, but the question came to quickly.

" Do you Draco Julian Malfoy, take Hermione Celesta Granger to be your wife?"

"I do." Draco glanced at Hermione who was looking more nervous by the minute. He smiled; she looked so cute and helpless like that. _ Stop that!_ Dumbledore now directed his attention to Hermione. 

"Do you Hermione Celesta Granger take Draco Julian Malfoy to be your husband?"

Suddenly the question felt very easy to Hermione and easily replied, " I do."

"Ms. Weasely, the rings please?" Ginny came and gave the rings to the respectful owner.

Draco took the platinum ring, took Hermione's hand, and slipped it on saying, " With this ring, I thee wed."

Hermione took another platinum ring and did the same thing saying, " With this ring, I thee wed."

Dumbledore put on a happy face and announced, " I now pronounce you wizard and witch. You may kiss the bride." 

Hermione's eyes widened and Draco saw and grinned. He drew forward his massive arms and wrapped them around Hermione's small waist (whose eyes got even bigger), pulled her to him and kissed her.

His warm soft lips on hers…._ Gods I really did not expect this, but while in Rome…_she thought as she sunk deeper into his embrace. Draco slipped his tongue past her lips without warning ad Hermione gasped giving him more access. She softly moaned as his tongue flicked against the top of her mouth. She regained her senses and fought back with her own skill. She caressed his tongue and them twirled under it making him shiver, she smiled. Draco broke away with an unsatisfied gaze on her. The whole world that had faded came back with applause. It is done, they're hitched!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione decided t have just a small reception right there out on the field. There was a small cake and house elves were serving the food. The orchestra kept playing and Dumbledore had an area of the floor to be as hard as rock so that people could dance. 

Currently her parents, Draco's parents, and Snape and McGonagal were dancing. WAIT! WHAT! Snape AND McGonagal TOUCHING and DANCING in front of people TOGETHER! Wow! Hermione's setting a trend! Hermione walked over to the table where the refreshments were. She served herself a cup and began to drink when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Lucius.

"Yes can I help you Mr. Malfoy?"

"Please call me Lucius and yes….would you like to dance?"

Hermione was shocked but quickly recovered. "Yes of course."

Lucius led Hermione to the 'dance floor'. Draco saw and quickly became suspicious.

A waltz started to play and Lucius pulled Hermione closer to him. They began to dance and Lucius spoke.

" Hermione you are Devilian are you not?"

Hermione looked wide eye at him._ How did he know? Would he tell other people? My Gods! What will he want?_ Hermione stuttered as she spoke.

"Wha…What do you….me…mean  Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius smiled. "Now Ms. Granger, you know what I speak of. I met your mother and father. You look much like her."

"You won't tell anyone will you? Please keep this hidden." Hermione implored already darting her eyes around as if expecting someone to be eavesdropping.

"Don't worry Ms….no not Ms., Mrs. Malfoy. I will indulge you this once only because I owe your father. Good day and may I add, you dance heavenly. Also…talk with your father. Trust me."

The song stopped and Lucius left only then to be approached by…Severus Snape. God wasn't favoring her today! He approached her and asked to dance. Hermione agreed as another song started. 

"So Ms. Granger, are you feeling happy?"

This was different. "Yes thank you for asking."

"Well now Ms. Granger you look very lovely, but may I say nothing like your parents."

"Yes that would be because I am adopted. They found me on their step."

Snape gaped at her for a minute then quickly recovered. "You say you're adopted?"

"Yes….are you alright Professor?"

"Yes but-"

Snape was cut off by a very tall, muscular, handsome, white-haired man. "My apologies, but could I cut in?"

Snape nodded and looked to Hermione. "Another time Mrs. Malfoy. Congratulations."

Hermione nodded her thanks.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Draco was now positively fuming. His WIFE had danced now with three other men, not being him, her HUSBAND! Damn her. Why did he care anyway if just only for public appearance? Something inside him was nagging at him to go break up the lovely couple. Hell he got a turn to! _Gods why do I care? Am I actually jealous?_ He thought as his feet led him to the 'dance floor' towards the laughing pair.

~*~*~*~

"Dante I'm glad you came. Today wouldn't have been complete without you."

"Yeah well, I'm just that loveable huh?" he said grinning, earning a playful slap from the little devil.

"Hermione I came here to tell you to talk with your father when you can. When you do ask him about your rank in the Underworld ok? I know it sound dumb, but trust me ok?"

"Yeah he needs to talk to me after tomorrow anyway. I'll ask him then."

Dante had gotten a good look at Draco and decided to comment on his princess' new beau…

"You know your husband looks kinda like me. One size smaller maybe…no wonder you agreed to marry him."

Hermione laughed and continued dancing with him. "You're so full of shit Dante!" 

Dante was about to retort when he saw a certain blonde man walking over to them, CLEARLY as pissed as HELL!

"Well hear comes the groom…" he muttered to Hermione who turned to see her VERY angry husband stalking her way. 

"Excuse me, but I am going to dance with MY WIFE now." Draco said in not bothering to be nice. Dante nodded giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek, only adding more fuel to Draco's fire.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco had been clenching and unclenching his jaw ever since he had begun to dance with Hermione. _What the hell is his problem? Only one way to find out……_

"Draco what is the matter? I know you're mad so don't hide it." She said with much impatience that made it sound more like a demand.

"Of course I am mad Granger! You dance with three other men before me! We have to keep up public appearance."

Draco sighed. "Who was that asswipe you were talking to anyway?"

Hermione smiled. He was jealous! It wasn't because she hadn't danced with him first, it was because of Dante. _How would he get if I pushed his buttons?_

"Well after he spent the night he didn't want to go all the way home, so I had him stay for the wedding to eat something and for him to stay with me longer." She said airily. 

Draco saw red.

He stopped dancing and grabbed her by the wrist and went towards the lake. You could hear snap shots being taken by Colin Creevey in the background. _I can't believe we hired him!_ Hermione thought as her wrist began to bruise from the force of Draco's strong one.

They were finally at the other side of the lake. " Draco let me go! That hurts!" Draco let go and looked at her with angry silver eyes. 

"Alright what is with you? You completely ignored me today! What the hell were you thinking? The other teachers and Ginny don't know _why_ we got married!"

Hermione was rubbing her wrist and glared. "Look its not my fault they all came up to me! I swear I didn't even move before another one came! Why am I even explaining myself to you?" she said with much anger.

Draco clamed down a little. The sun was setting and watched her as she talked. "Dante is not my lover. I've known him since I was born. And your father and Snape, they…" Draco tuned out as he watched how the sun's rays hit her hair to make it a golden hue. Her chocolate eyes became alive with the light of the sun. Her creamy complexion looking more tempting every second…

Hermione had stopped talking because she couldn't stand his intense gaze anymore. "What? Something on me?"

_No, but I wouldn't mind being on you. _"Huh? No it's just that…" Now Hermione had tuned out as she noticed how beautiful he looked. The sun hitting his blonde hair that could be a beacon to her in the darkest of places. His silver eyes that held fire…from what? His big muscular body that looked so incredible. Those luscious lips that kept moving…

"Are you alright Granger?" Hermione still marveled at him, but thought back to what those three peculiar men had told her. Draco instinctively wrapped his massive arms around her petite frame. She didn't push him away, but actually rested her hands and head on his broad chest. She looked up at him to his devilish eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

"They all told me to talk to my dad. I think I will I man he could tell me why we're married."

Draco seemed to not have heard. He was lost in her. He leaned in forward and Hermione hold her breath. Their lips touched and Hermione shivered. Draco pulled her to him possessively, melting her to him. Hermione sunk more into the kiss as Draco pulled her in so that her breasts were up against his chest. She slid her arms up from his chest to around is neck. Draco wanted to taste her more, wallow in her sweet mouth. He again took Hermione by surprise by sneaking is tongue in. _Wow, doesn't even ask me first……sexy._ She thought as she caressed his tongue with hers and flicked the roof of his mouth earning a shiver from him. _I wonder if she knows she's this good._

They both broke away for some much needed air. Draco trailed butterfly kisses from her jaw down to her neck inhaling her scent, memorizing it. "Mmmm…..gardenias…." Hermione smiled. He know his flowers! She also started to kiss his neck (which was difficult since he's so freakin' tall!). He smelled good too, like… "Wow…peppermint…" She said softly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny watched her friend and smiled. _Wow they look like they want to get it and early start on the wedding night._ She watched as they continued their antics….and how it got BAD! _OK  time to go pull the plug!_  Ginny rushed over to TRY to pry them apart.

She finally reached the groping couple and startled them with, "AHEM!". They broke apart, but Draco didn't let her go, if anything he tightened his grip on her. He glared at the young Weasely.

"Sorry, but uh you guys were kinds going at it in PUBLIC!!" 

"Sorry Gin. We'll be over there soon." Ginny nodded and left.

"You know if that didn't do it for public appearance I don't know what else we could do. Anyway….let's go back yeah?" she said with a small smile.

"Normally I would say yes, but right now I don't want to move." He said, again with that unsatisfied gaze. 

"Yeah I know what you mean. I like this position."

Draco grinned. "You know there are other positions that are just as satisfying we could try out later." He said with a mischievous smile.

Hermione blushed…. A lot. Sure she flirted, but usually she was the one who said the innuendos! Draco smiled more at her blushing. 

"Yeah I bet, except….when could you ever give anyone satisfaction? I thought you need big _talent._"

She grinned and turned and left a stunned Draco who became very angry again, and followed after her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The feast had ended and the teachers of Hogwarts had left the school for the rest of their vacation. Dumbledore was the only one who stayed there. He gave Draco and Hermione the Head Boy and Girl room but 'changed a few things to fit the new lifestyle.' Draco and Hermione were walking down the hall to the room. They finally reached he room when they came to the picture of a rooster. 

"Ah, I'll get this. The password will be 'Draco is a god.' " he grinned and the rooster crowed in acceptance. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are such a guy."

"Thanks. I think so too." Hermione playfully swatted him on the arm and was rewarded with an 'ow.'

They entered a beautifully decorated room with burgundy and silver green. There was a stone fireplace and a large couch with a love seat opposite of it. A bookshelf held an assortment of book, which made Hermione smile. There were stairs leading up to one door….one room. _The change!_

"Well I am going to bed. See you tomorrow." Hermione said as she turned to leave towards the stairs. Draco took a step forward and caught her wrist. "Hermione….don't go yet."

She turned to see that unsatisfied gaze, that look that said he wanted more. He began to get closer and Hermione quivered. _Am I really going to do this?_ His hot breath was on her lips until finally he closed the gap with his lips and massive arms around her waist. The soft texture of his lips touched her awaiting lips. His tongue slithered in to her mouth and he felt a sense of being home, of satisfaction.

Hermione felt so at ease with him again in his arms. They tightened more fiercely around her waist bringing her closer against his hard body, crushing her breasts. He was trying to drink her all in and she could feel it. All of the lust, want, and need were in his brutal kiss. She displayed this feeling as well for her need and want rivaled his. 

He left her sweet mouth and started to trail from down to her neck. He began to undo her dress from the back. _No Hermione you can't. You don't love him._ This thought struck her hard. Would she give up her virginity to man she didn't love? Would she give in to lust?

(Inquiring minds want to know!)

"Draco…please stop." She said breathlessly.

"Why?" Draco asked very huskily still planting kisses on her neck. Hermione pulled away, but not out of his arms; he wouldn't loosen his grip. She tried to wiggle out of his embrace only to hear a moan escape him.

"If you don't want me to ravish you here and now, don't do that again." He said through a clenched jaw.

Hermione blushed. "Look, I just don't want to do this now, even if it does feel good."

Draco let her go and watched her go up to their room. Wait… THEIR ROOM!! He went after her and opened to door to her start to undress. She looked shocked at was about to say something but he beat her to it. 

"This is _my room_ as well so don't mind if I also go to bed."  Hermione would open and close her mouth. He had a point. Blast. She watched him undress into his green boxers and he slipped into bed. Hermione rolled her eyes and also undressed. Draco witnessed the whole thing and mentally groaned. She was asking for it. 

She slipped into bed and felt the warmness of the other body. 

**There you guys go! Hope you enjoyed! And here is a spoiler for the whole story….it might need a sequel. Please review the more of them I get, the sooner I update!**

**                                                                        Flamewriter008**


	4. Her Friends, His Love

**Hello everyone! Thank you for your updates on the last chapter. I would just like to address some reviews….**

**Legessa: Yes there is a devilian race that I conjured up! I know what you mean by clichéd, I do read a lot of those….like the ones where they have to get married. Well I took that idea, but added a very unique twist! **I enjoy being unique!** I knew that I had to get something out there that was different and I hope I succeeded!**

**Anime-Goddess17: As to the 'not getting it on' part, yes there is a reason. In stories, there is always a reason for things. But riddle me this…why do you think I suddenly changed my rating from PG-13 to R? Answer!…..you'll have to read to find out.**

**There will be something important at the end of the story so please read…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing.**

Chapter 4~*~*Her Friends, His Love 

The sun was peeking through a curtain Hermione had forgotten to close. It was still pretty early since the sun was not at its brightest. She was about to get up when she felt something tight around her waist, tighten more. _What in the world is that?_ She turned around to see Draco's sleeping form. She marveled at how angelic he looked; the blonde hair shining as a halo and his smooth peachy skin flawless. She actually went closer to him needing to fell the warmth his body offered. _Maybe I'll sleep in today._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco's eyes fluttered open and he saw a blinding light come from the window. He looked around and saw Hermione with her hair sprawled on the pillow. It again had that golden hue the sun gave it. He noticed she had her arms tightly around his waist, with his arm doing the same. He looked over to find a clock. He found one on the wall that read 8:30. He knew it was time to get up. 

He found it impossible how he felt drawn to her. Something that made him feel protective and wanting to be near her everyday. He knew that he must be, or was going to be, suffocating her with his wanting to go everywhere with her. He knew that somehow, with this new chapter in his life, that he had a purpose, other than his father and the Dark Lord. Why would such a strong wizard want a witch who half Devilian? It didn't make sense. Just the thought of someone else other than him touching *his* Hermione, made him want to pillage.  Why did he feel like this? At the end of last year…the incident….

He didn't want to wake the beautiful angel that was in his arms, but alas, he had to. He started gently by kissing her forehead. She didn't stir. Next he kissed her nose. Nothing. Finally he kissed her lips. Something!

            She responded by pulling him closer. He didn't want to overexcite his 'friend' by giving him false hopes, so he pulled away smiling. 

"Now that's how you wake me up." She said also smiling.

"You'll get no objection from me." He grinned.

"We should get up c'mon, lets go. I need to shower anyway."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked smiling wickedly.

"Draco!" she said blushing.

~*~*~*~*~

            That's how they woke up every morning for a week until one day they got bored of the castle and went to talk to Dumbledore about staying in a hotel at Hogsmeade. 

"Please Professor, we would like to enjoy our …er…wedded bliss in the city where we could go out." Hermione said blushing at what she was saying.

"Yes professor, we …..well we'll be coming back to this school in a few short weeks and I would like to get away, _we_ would like to get away so as to not tire of the school." Draco said hoping that they would be able to go.

Dumbledore sat pensive in his office. He knew that they should have the right to get out and explore, but he wanted the marriage kept secret. They would have to be very discrete…

"Very well you have my consent, but if anything is to happen you are to come here straight away without hesitation understood?" Dumbledore said firmly looking at the two youths in front of him hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

"Yes very well professor. We will do what is needed. But, why may I ask, is there to be discretion when there were some people at out wedding?" Hermione asked with a brow burrowed in confusion.

"Mrs. Malfoy those were teachers who were sworn to secrecy. Voldemort must not know that you are bound to another in matrimony. Please do not ask me why as it is not my place to say." He said with a tone of finality.

Both teens nodded and went to go pack for their excursion. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

They had reached Hogsmeade and went straight to the hotel that Draco had reserved their room in. The Flower's Garden was just what it was called, a garden. It had a building for the hotel, but nothing compared to the beauty and the plethora of various plant life displayed. It was kind of romantic in a sense and it would have been romantic to Hermione had the circumstances been more amiable….or weren't they already? Honestly she didn't know. The way Draco had been treating her, as if a queen… like the woman he loved. _But he doesn't so knock it off!_ Wishful thinking is all Hermione thought of it as. Could she be wrong?

Draco had nudged her to wake her from her reverie. They needed to go up their room. When she entered she gasped. It was much like the Hogwarts style of rooms, but with a more sophisticated touch. There was a balcony in the living room and also two couches. There was a desk located in the corner next to the entrance of the balcony. There was a dinning table a soon as you opened the door to the left and a northeast of that there was a hallway leading to one lavoratory and a bedroom. 

They went to the bedroom to put down their luggage and there was another balcony to the north of where you came in. She put down her things and went out to the balcony. She heard Draco follow suit and also came out to the balcony. He put two massive arms around her small frame, as if protecting her from the breeze itself, almost selfishly. 

"Wow. Draco you out did yourself." Hermione said putting her arms on his and holding on as if for dear life. 

"Ah its nothing. My wife deserves the best." He said, his voice full of kindness.

"And she appreciates it really. Its absolutely beautiful."

"Well, go ahead and freshen yourself up if you have to. We're going out."

"Where? I thought he could stay here for a while."

"We are NOT staying here all day. So let's go!"

"Alright damn! Don't you dare boss me Mr. Malfoy!"

Their whole week and half went by like a day. They would go out and Draco was always so protective of her. She would want to go shopping and he would insist on coming. Truth be told, she was finding all of his attention asphyxiating her. She knew now that he must care if he would go shopping for CERTAIN needs that a woman couldn't do without. She thought about maybe owling her friends, she missed them terribly.  _At this point RON would even do!_ She went to the desk in the common room and pulled out a parchment and quill and quickly wrote the plea for a distraction.

_Dear Ron and Harry, _

_            I hope you guys are doing well. I also hope you three can come out to Diagon Alley on Wednesday. I have some _news_ to tell you both. I am complete going insane and you guys will soon find out why. Please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at noon. By the way, you three means, the two of you AND GINNY! Don't leave her like last time or I will set Ron's house on fire! (I am NOT kidding)_

_                        Love Hermione._

She folded away the paper in the envelope and decided that while Draco slept, she would go ALONE to the owlery.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"HA! Got you! I finally BEAT RON WEASELY AT WIZARD'S CHESS!" shouted Harry as he did a little dance. Ron frowned and smacked Harry on the leg.

"Alright! You beat me! Now PIPE DOWN!!!" 

"Don't be a sore looser Ron!"

"Oh you'll be plenty sore when my fist gets acquainted with your face!"

Ginny was in the kitchen when she heard a tapping at the window. An elderly owl was holding a letter. She opened the window and took the note. She read who it was from and smiled. She heard Harry and Ron shouting and rolled her eyes. 

She walked into the common room and found them wrestling. She cleared her throat, but to no avail. 

"HEY THERE IS A LETTER FROM HERMIONE!!" Suddenly the house was quiet.

"Give it here woman." Harry said as he took it and read it. 

"She says she has 'news'. I wonder what that means?"

At this Ginny smiled. Harry caught it and gave her a knowing look.

~*~*~*~*~*

            Hermione had been nervous about meeting her friends. One reason: her husband. How in the world would she tell them that she married their worst enemy and even better, that she was enjoying her marriage so far? When she tells Draco, would he say no? _Its sweet that he cares, but why is he always with me? Why do I feel like I can't breathe without him? Dad, he'll know._ She was again awoken by the man who made her smile. She turned to meet with fiery silver eyes.

"Hi" he said like a child. In public he seemed so cold, with her….

"Hello…Draco, I have some ….er…errands to run today, so I need to leave soon."

"Alright I'll get dressed." He moved to get up, but Hermione caught his wrist. She looked at him with endearing eyes.

"I want to go *alone*"

Draco kept looking at Hermione and then sat back down on the bed.  _She should go by herself. She deserves to have her own space._

"Alright go ahead. Have fun but….please be careful." Hermione smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you. I promise I'll make it up to later."

Draco smirked. "Ok, I'll hold you to that." Hermione blushed and Draco pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

~*~**~*~**~*

            Harry, Ginny, and Ron were all sitting at the Leaky Cauldron chatting and drinking a butter beer. Ginny was still smiling and Harry was getting annoyed.

"Alright spill. What do you know woman?" Harry demanded.

"I do know something, but its not for me to tell."

Harry was about to respond when he saw a gorgeous brunette at the door. She was wearing a baby blue tank top and boot cut jeans that hugged and displayed her figure very well. Harry mentally smacked himself. He had been checking out his best friend! _She does look very good though._ Hermione came and hugged Ginny as she went to sit down.

"Oh my gosh! Its GREAT to see you guys! How have you all been?"

Ron took a swig from his butter beer and responded. "Great! How was training for Head Girl? I still can't get over the fact that Dumbledore would appoint you that position in your sixth year."

Ginny looked to Hermione, who also, glanced at her; she was wringing her hands nervously. _Why oh why didn't I leave the ring at the hotel?_ She brought her right hand up to order a butter beer. The beer came and she took a swig…she was holding it with her left hand.

Harry looked at the brilliant ring and noticed that it was on a very important finger….

"Mione, where did you get that ring?" asked Harry with his mouth open.

"Well Harry….my parents gave it to me when they heard the news about being Head Girl. And yes Ron I find it incredible too."

Ginny sat there dumbfounded. She didn't know why Hermione wouldn't tell the boys about truth. Although she could understand. They hated Malfoy and with the marriage of their friend to *that* , well it was not going to be well received by them. Still….

"Hermione…Why don't you…they need to know." Ginny said patting her friend on the shoulder. Hermione knew she was right, they did need to know.

*No Gin, not now. They are not ready.* Hermione telepathically said to the red haired witch. Ginny froze, not being used to this. She then got the hint and nodded. Hermione turned to the guys once again and found puzzled gazes on them. She smiled.

"Look why don't we go shopping for our stuff. I…I need to leave soon anyway."

"Why is that? I thought you could stay with us all day!" Ron said sadly.

"Yeah I know, but there is something I need to discuss with my father that can't wait. I will really get to see him today! I am kinda nervous."

"Why? Just be your beautiful self." Harry said with an affectionate smile that made Ginny surge with jealousy for a moment.

"Yeah…maybe…Look let's go. The topic I have to talk to him about is not a happy one."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny had managed to take her friend to go shopping alone, hopefully getting her mind off of things. They were going back to school in one week and Ginny couldn't help but worry for her friend. Would Ron and Harry still be act like asses when Hermione tell them? Hopefully not.

Ginny had been having trouble figuring out Harry. One day he was hot, the other, cold. She needed to talk to Hermione, and now would be a good time, seeing as it would help her friend to get distracted. Hermione had been eyeing some clothes when Ginny tapped her shoulder.

"Hey…I really need to talk…you know, guy trouble." Ginny said sheepishly.

Hermione smiled and knew whom she was talking about. She too knew what it was like to be in love. She smiled when she thought about the blonde wizard. Ginny saw a smile spread across Hermione's lips, like she was in love. Ginny shifted positions so that her hand was on her hip and she was tapping her foot, giving Hermione a knowing look.

"What? Did I say something?" Hermione blushed for she knew that she had not been paying attention to the red haired witch.

Ginny snorted. "Hermione to any person, even me, you look like a woman in love."

She grinned when she saw Hermione blush.

"Merlin Gin, I don't know if I love or not. He's been really affectionate towards me, but I am so confused."

Ginny's grinning face turned to one of concern. "Hermione you're married to him. You have to talk to him who knows…maybe on your wedding night it wasn't just sex, but real lovemaking."

Hermione blushed a deeper hue and turned away from her friend. Ginny cocked a brow. _Why would she be shy about that? Unless……_ Ginny widened her eyes at the detection.  Hermione is still a virgin! _Merlin, I thought she would have…they looked so ready to consummate. No one can fake that!_ She put a hand on her blushing friend's shoulder.

"Hermione, sweetie have two been…intimate yet?" 

Hermione didn't know how to answer her friend. Sure she and Draco have been close to it many times. Hermione always pulled away. Even though she did, he was still there protecting her, making her feel safe. Every night she slept, knowing that she would be waking up next to the man that had her so confused. All this time he had been kind and gentle. No 'mudblood' or 'filthy bitch'. Did he maybe feel something for her? _Ginny is right. I am acting like a woman……in love._

"Mione? You're still there right?" Ginny asked waving a hand in front of Hermione's face. 

"What? Yeah I'm here and …no not….yet."

"You are in love though, aren't you?"

Hermione answered now with the same odd sense of ease.  "Yes. I just don't know if he if he feels the same Gin. I mean he taunts me all those years and then we marry and he is….gentle, loving almost. I don't know if he will ever love me." Hermione said now glassy eyes looking at Ginny. The red head gave a small smile to her friend. "Don't worry maybe in time…."

Hermione focused on the word 'time'. _Merlin! My father! And Draco! He will be so upset if I get home late._ She hugged Ginny and started to leave, but turned when Ginny called out.

" Sorry Gin, I have to go! I forgot about meeting my father! And Draco! OH he'll have me for sure this time. Bye!"

Hermione left without letting Ginny have another word in edgewise. Ginny began to worry when she thought of how scared Hermione looked to be home late because of Draco. 'He'll have me for sure this time!' rang through her head. _Would Draco actually hurt Hermione? No he couldn't. Could he?…._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione set through the city in a search for a hidden spot, so she could blaze. She found the perfect spot behind one of the shops. She took the alley and waited until she didn't sense a soul. Warm tickling flames enveloped her and she went with them to the palace in her dreams. 

~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~

Mundus sat in his bed thinking about his daughter's wedding. Had he done the right thing? He was sure Voldemort wanted to marry Hermione for the power, but did he have to resort to pushing his daughter into a life changing decision? Yes. For her own protection, he had to. Hopefully the wizard who Dumbledore had chosen was a good man. Mundus knew that Hermione had made friends with the wizard known as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Hopefully the headmaster had picked him. Or someone like him. 

Then again that was not the thinking of his cunning old friend. He usually went about doing things in unconventional ways because in the long run it proved miraculous. Hopefully it would be the same this time. _Speak of the devil…_He felt his daughter here. 

How in the name of Alastor did she manage to get here? _She must have acquired that power already. Damn she is really powerful!_ He held his breath. This would be the first time in 17 years he would get to see his daughter again. What stood now before him though shocked him. His wife….no just a very good look-a-like. His daughter.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione walked nervously down the stonewalls she knew so well. She had walked down them in her dreams when she was with her father. She gasped sharply. She just realized that this would be the first time that she would see her father, physically. She entered his bedroom and saw a face that looked up in awe at her. She herself was doing the same thing. She shrugged it off and ran to her father and hugged him tightly.

Hermione looked up at those warm blue eyes that were so full of comfort. He looked back down at the mini replica of his wife.

"Hello Hermione. Long time no see huh?" he said with humor in his eyes.

Hermione nodded and said, "I do kinda look like you. I guess that is a good thing." She said tauntingly. 

Her father gave a throaty laugh and then shook his head. "In essence, you look more like your mother. Celes, it is good to see you. But I sense that this is not the only reason why you are here."

Hermione nodded and looked up at him. "Please…I came here so that I could hear from your own lips the reason why I had to marry the beast of man that Dumbledore chose. I want to know what is going to happen? Why are you being so cautious?"

Mundus knew this was coming. "Celes, all I can tell you is that you are in grave danger if Voldemort finds you. I had Dumbledore fuse you to a wizard for…reasons that I would prefer remained in my confidentiality till I otherwise deem it. But why are you so anxious to know? Is he really _that_ bad?"

"Its more of the fact that he have hated each other since I started school. I guess I was over exaggerating. In a way, he seems to care." Hermione said unconsciously touching her ring. Mundus noticed and cocked a brow.

"He must care if he gave you a ring like that! May I see it?"

Hermione nodded and tried to take off the ring….it didn't budge. She motioned for her father to help her. He did, but as soon as he laid one finger on her, his body erupted in a wave of pain. Jolts of energy coursing through him rendering him to the ground. Hermione gasped and made him let go of her; the pain stopped.

Mundus was suddenly very worried. He only knew of one case when marriage rings did that. Rings are a symbol of union and fidelity to the other half. _Could Hermione have found him? She has. It's in her eyes……she's in love._ Mundus didn't expect that. Sure they would have gotten along, but in love. Does he reciprocate her feelings?

"Celes, I know what it means when rings do that. I need to speak with your husband. Bring him to me tomorrow and come yourself, I need to speak with the both of you."

Hermione nodded then suddenly looked sad. "Why do I have to go so soon? I have learned to blaze correctly. I can come when I want right?"

Mundus nodded and Hermione brightened. She went up to her father and hugged him greedily. Mundus chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Off with you now. Your husband must be worried."

Mundus watched as his little girl blazed out of his sight. She had definitely grown up. Tomorrow he would tell her the whole truth. _What about Celesta? Do I tell her about that?_ No he couldn't. Not when he had just gotten her back. He was now not looking forward to tomorrow. Little did Mundus know the shock he would receive with meeting his daughter's husband.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. She was admiring the people all around her. They were all in love and showing it freely. She couldn't do that though. Even if Draco did love her, which was a long shot in itself, they couldn't display their affections in public. This thought brought her to tears. The man that she had come to love was not in love with her. As she thought this a sharp stab of pain hit her lower chest area. 

She had the sudden need to see Draco. It was as if the distance between them was the amount of the pain. With every step she took the pain lessened, a little. She finally reached the hotel room, tears still pouring down, half from the pain the other half because of what she realized. She opened the door to find Draco run up to her and hug her pull her to him. 

The embrace was so quick that it knocked the wind out of her. She smiled somewhat, knowing that at least he _cared_ if he did not love her. He finally let her go and looked down at her with livid eyes. Hermione no longer felt happy, but rather nervy. He looked the devil himself, so to speak. 

"Where the hell were you all DAMN DAY?" he roared.

Hermione backed up a step. "I was running my errands! No need to SHOUT!" she screamed the last part to emphasize her point. 

"Hermione you have been gone since noon, it is now NINE P.M.!"

"I went to talk with my father! There if you could just calm down I would explain….come to think of it, I don't owe you a damn explanation. I am going to bed."

Draco noticed her tears and softened a little. He moved closer to her only to have her move farther away; another pang of pain shocked them both. 

"Hermione, what is wrong? Don't say nothing because there are tear stains on your cheeks." He said softly caressing one of her cheeks.

"I…" She didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but how would he take it? 

"Well?" Draco said expecting an answer. 

"You are and idiot!"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you so damn nice to me? We are married, but I know that you don't love me."

Draco stared in disbelief. She thought he didn't love her. How wrong she was. He came straight up to her and kissed her profoundly. She resisted at first, but then accepted it. The passion she felt radiate from him was unnerving. This is how he felt? She melted deeper to him and reciprocated the passion. He felt it, oh did he feel it. _Merlin, why did I start this when I know it won't go anywhere….especially the bed._ He left her when he was sure she got the hint.

"Hermione don't you dare speak of what you don't know. I love you very much….ever since last year at the beginning of the sixth year. I knew then how much I would love you." Draco said softly as he began to walk her to the bed; she didn't notice.

"Ditto." It was a simple word, but one she meant.

Draco brought his lips down on hers harshly. All of it primal, claiming her, making it clear to her that he was going to mark her as *his* tonight. She fully accepted the dominance. Yet in a way showed her power. She would reciprocate every tortuous pleasure he gave her, tenfold. She pulled closer to hi bringing him down to her. She slid her hands around his neck and rubbed his neck in a certain way that made him shiver. He felt her breasts oh his chest harden and made him crazier to have her. Everything about her drove him wild. How could this one woman have him practically _begging_ for her?

This woman who was small in size, but rivaled his strength. She was addicting. Other times when they had begun the prelude to the wondrous act that would leave them fulfilled, she had stopped, rejected him. _Not this time. _His mind growled in an indomitable echo.

She started to undo his buttons to feel his skin. She loved the way electricity flowed through her skin making her feel alive at the touch of his skin on hers. How in the world did she get so lucky as to have such a man touch her? Every detail about him was maddening to her. She had fallen in love with a man whose only flaw was brainwashing done by the evil of so many years. Maybe she could remedy that….

She had successfully discarded the shirt and looked in awe at the body of the man that was about to claim her. Draco came back to her lips and started to lift her tank. He removed the infuriating obstacle and looked back into her eyes. They carried desire, need, and. …love. If he were only worthy of such a thing. They put their attention back to their lips, and Draco, needing more, grabbed Hermione and threw her on the bed. He discarded the rest of his clothing and went to taking off her clothes. Slowly, he came up the bed, approaching her waist. He trailed butterfly kisses around her naval resulting in her shivering. He unzipped her pants and threw them to the floor along with her panties and bra. 

He looked down to the blushing goddess under him. She went back down to her and she had other plans. She made a move to flip her to the top. It was her turn to return the splendor. She kissed the area on the crook of his neck and felt his shiver and heard his moan. _Aha! A week spot!_ She trailed down agonizingly slow for Draco. She teased him and he was beginning to get angry. He flipped them again and caressed her back in such a way that it emanated a moan from her. _So the back is her spot……_

He went down to one of her breasts and began to suck greedily. His tongue caressing the sensitive skin of her nipple, making them hard and tingle with pleasure. He gave the other breast the same attention and Hermione moaned. She couldn't believe the pleasure this man was giving her. She brought his head back up to her lips and kissed with such passion that it showed him she was ready. He broke away and looked into her eyes again. The held no fear, ready and anticipating his next move that would seal their marriage and make her *his*.

This thought brought another wave of male pride and he entered her, making her eyes shut tight with sudden pain. She quickly recovered as she felt herself become one with him. Draco set the pace and Hermione felt all her love for him go into this intimate action. She knew that never again would another man be able to touch her this way, no one but him. The first waves of pleasure started to surge though Draco. He felt his heart soar and become full of love for the woman who was trembling under him. He loved her and he had proved it. Hermione finally met Draco in that blissful place where their hearts soared together. He collapsed on her and kissed her deeply, displaying that what they had just done filled him, made him complete. He ceased and looked into her toffee eyes yet again not seeming to get enough of them. 

"I love you Granger." He had note it, uttered the words that he had wanted to say since last year. 

Hermione felt herself start to tear. "Ditto Malfoy." She had meant that. Every feeling of love, appreciation, and consideration evident in these two words. 

Draco pulled the covers over their sweaty naked bodies. He brought her to his arms never wanting to let go. He looked down at the woman who made his ache with want just by her speaking. The woman he knew he couldn't live without. Why then, did he get the feeling that he would have to?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yeah well there's the other chapter. Tell me how the intimate scene was. Please review the more the sooner I update. 

**Oh yeah the important thing….There will be a sequel. Ten guess why. **

**What is this mysterious thing that happened at the beginning of sixth year? How will Harry and co respond to the news? What will Mundus say to Mr. And the newest Mrs. Malfoy?**

**Please review. **

**                                                                                                Flamewriter008**


	5. Her Truth, His Shock

Yo buddies! Hey how nice of you to review! I love them.  Here is where things get difficult.  You'll see by my comment on the bottom. 

Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing.

Chapter 5~ Her Truth, His Shock

~*~*~*~*`

Images of his hands worshiping her body, his lips on hers, the intense passion she felt, floated into her mind like a dream. Hermione started waking, believing that it really was a dream. She sighed. _I can't have everything now can I?_ When she fully awoke she was achy in a few places. She tried to get up to work the aches out, but a tight massive arm around her forbade it. She looked over to see a naked Draco and blushed. _It wasn't a dream._ Now she knew where those aches came from.

She noticed her own nudity and confirmed her suspicions. All of the wonderful memories replayed in her head. All of the times they had worshiped each other, the incredible satisfaction that surged through them, and how many times they told each other that they loved one another. He really did love her. He proved it with the tenderness and careful love he gave her. She nuzzled closer to him and smiled.

Draco sensed her awake, but said nothing. His mind was till on the events of the previous night. She was his now. His and only his. She had praised him in a way he did not expect. She loved his body and took her time exploring it, memorizing it. She gave him the type of fulfillment that he knew no other woman would be able to satisfy. He felt her snuggle closer and decided it was time to get out of bed.

He opened his eyes to find hers closed. He had a mischievous smile on and then surprised her by kissing her deeply. Hermione was shocked, but responded. After they separated, they just looked at each other, smiling like a pair of fools. Finally Draco pulled away and got up to get his towel to shower.  

"I'm going to shower 'cause I am hungry. You really gave me workout!" he said grinning. 

"Well then, maybe I could give you a bath as well." A mischievous glint in her eyes. Hermione went to get up, but instantly fell back down. Draco worried, ran to her side. 

"What's wrong?" His voice full of concern. 

Obviously Hermione wasn't aware of how BAD her aches were and WHERE. "I'm…I'm just a little sore that's all. Don't worry about it."

"No. I should worry about it. It was my fault. I am so sorry."

"Really its ok. That bath would me good now."

"So maybe *I* should give *you* a bath." He said with a malicious grin. 

After Draco had the water in the tub, he came over and picked Hermione's nude form up and threw her in the tub. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

One steamy bubble bath, enticing breakfast, and two more sessions of love making later, Hermione found herself with 5 days until her final year and still no supplies. Her very randy husband was now currently nibbling on her neck. She pulled away to his protest, but she had things to do.

"Draco, do you realize that we are five days away from school and still no supplies?"

Draco was grinning. "Yes. And do you realize wife that you are currently standing there naked, making me want to pounce on you?"

Hermione noted her condition and quickly put on her robe. She knew that if they started again, they wouldn't stop. Draco chuckled as she covered herself. He knew it was true though, they needed to shop for the wretched supplies. He motioned to get up and grabbed his wand; Dumbledore had given them permission to use their wands while in Hogsmeade. He was now clothed in black slacks and a dark green shirt with black dress shoes. Hermione looked him over in approval and flashed him a devious smile. She didn't need her wand, although Draco didn't know she was devilian; Hermione didn't know that Draco figured it out.   

She went for her wand and motioned it to change her attire and saw Draco frown. She smiled for she knew what naughty thoughts laid in a Malfoy's mind. She went to look herself in the mirror. Her attire was black jeans with a baby blue v cut shirt; the sleeves were dangling off her shoulders as it is worn loosely. She had black boots and put on her gold necklace that Viktor had given her two years ago; she hoped that Malfoy didn't figure that out. 

She brushed her hair and threw it up. All the while Draco was thinking that they would have to go their separate ways to shop; no one could know about their union. This depressed him a bit. 

"Draco, we can go now. I'm ready." Draco snapped out of thoughts and looked at the beautiful angel.

"Yeah, but remember we can't go together."

Hermione glanced away and nodded. "I know. We'll meet somewhere secluded. Or maybe just come back here."

Draco smirked and tried to remain focused. _Down boy!_  "Alright then. You first." Hermione nodded and went up to him first and kissed him deeply. Then she gave him a small smile and walked out the door. Draco couldn't help but feel that she wouldn't be coming back. He shrugged off the feeling and followed after her.

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was walking very slowly because she could still feel Draco's comforting presence behind her somewhere. She went into Flourish and Bott's to pick up the books that were on the list Dumbledore had given her before Draco and her left the school. She looked out of the glass and saw Draco give her a passing glance and then left her sight. She felt another spark of pain in her chest. She ignored it and continued her book search. 

She ran into another body when she was reading _Advanced Spells for Transfiguration: Level 10_. She heard an 'oof' and quickly got up helping the person she knocked down.

She looked at the person and finally registered him as Viktor. _Viktor? What in Merlin's name is he doing here?_ Viktor was checking Hermione out and then a hint of pink touched his cheeks as he realized that Hermione had noticed. 

"Vell 'ello Hermioniny. How are you doing?" he asked with his Bulgarian accent crisp and thick.

Hermione mentally smacked herself as she remembered she had put on his necklace.

"Uh nothing just shopping for the last year at school. How are you? I see that you managed to get healed up from the injury you suffered last week from Quidditch."

Viktor had fallen about 50 feet from his broom and had been out cold for a few days. She had been worried, but only for his health. 

"What brings you to London Viktor? I thought you might be catching up on your training for the days you missed."

Viktor shrugged and he didn't slouch anymore…

"My manager thought that a few days vacation vould do me good. I agreed. But I believe that I am feeling a tad bit better already."

Hermione blushed and glanced away for a few seconds. Viktor noticed that she looked very good now. She was of age so he could try to court her again. Would she be interested?

"Uh Viktor I have to do more shopping for my supplies so I need to go." She said hoping to get away.

Viktor had other plans though. "Alright I vill go vith you. If that is ok?"

Hermione didn't want to be rude. She hadn't seen the man in two years now hitting three! _Maybe it won't be so bad……_

"Alright I have to go get some robes now. I out grew my old ones."

"You haff grown Hermioniny….into a beautiful voman." He said smiling.

Hermione blushed and began to walk down the street with him. "Thank you."

~*~*~*~*~*

They walked around the city talking about anything and everything. Hermione felt totally comfortable talking to him. She realized that she liked him a lot….as a friend. Viktor saw that she was obviously not getting his hints so he tried a little harder. He linked his arm with hers; she didn't object. He took this as a good sign. The pair of blue-silver eyes across the street did not.

Hermione noticed that her stomach was grumbling. She looked a little embarrassed at Viktor and he just smiled.

"Maybe you vould like to haff something to eat?"

"Yeah that sure sounds good right now. Where do you have in mind?"

"There is this new restaurant around the corner called The Golden Lion. Vould you like to go there?"

Hermione nodded. They made their way to the restaurant and she looked with wide eyes at the interior of the place. Blue and yellow banners hung at the entrance with tapestries on the walls. You could easily tell that only the aristocratic came here. A host came to them and asked them where they would like to sit. 

"A vindow vith a view of the city." Responded Viktor.

"Perhaps outside would be a little more better?" the waiter suggested. 

Hermione's eyes sparkled at the mention and Viktor noticed and nodded. 

The host led them to a very beautiful area with only white roses. Hermione was a little put out. They didn't have gardenias. The smell of the roses was intoxicating though. They were seated at a little table with a clear and beautiful view of the city. A waiter had come and asked what they wanted. 

"I'll have a chicken Caesar salad and a bowl of vegetable beef stew. And to drink, a butter beer please." Hermione said as she had already thought of it. 

"Yes mademoiselle. And for you sir?" The waiter eyed Viktor with envy; how could he get such a beautiful girl?

"I vould like the same stew, but vith lean lamb chops on the side. And to drink, a glass of your finest vine."

The waiter nodded and left. He came a second later with their orders piping hot and Hermione and Viktor ate gluttonously. They were still totally unaware of the pair of furious blue-silver eyes looking ready to kill. 

 After they had finished, they stayed talking a bit more. Hermione was now staring off into the city. 

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Hermione said wistfully. Viktor nodded and put his hand over Hermione's left one. 

"Yes it is very beautiful."

Hermione looked intensely at him now catching the full meaning of his words. Viktor then took her left hand and kissed it. He noticed for once the enormous diamond on her hand.

"Vat is this for Hermioniny?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Uh it's a ring." She answered sheepishly.

"Yes, vut vat is it doing on your left hand?"

"It's a gift from my parents for this year. I like to put it on that finger though. Sorry I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression. This might be the reason why no guys have talked to me lately." She said with humor.

Viktor smiled and was relieved, though he didn't show it. They were now sitting so close that Viktor leaned in for the kill. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Before she could react, he had his lips on hers already. A little spark of electricity came from the kiss but only Viktor felt it, which made him separate. 

Hermione was now flushed and got her bag. "Sorry Viktor I have to go." She didn't wait for him to say a thing and just left. As she passed a certain table, she could have sworn that she felt Draco's aura. She shrugged it off and left.

~*~*~*~*~

Draco had first gone to a quidditch shop for he needed to polish for the beginning of the year. He had seen Hermione go into Flourish and Bott's and he passed by the window and glanced at her. She smiled, but quickly returned to her books. Same ol' Hermione.

He had gotten the rest of what he needed and decided to go get Hermione to go back to the hotel for some lunch.  He saw her, but not alone. She had just walked out of Flourish and Bott's with some tall older looking man. He looked oddly familiar…..Krum! His eyes narrowed as he saw Krum slither an arm into his WIFE'S arms. _The BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!_ Draco decided to follow them and he wound up in a very nice restaurant. He asked for a table outside since that's where Hermione and _lover boy_ were. 

Draco saw as they finished their meal. His grew furious as Krum touched Hermione's hand. Draco noticed Krum was inquiring about the ring on Hermione's finger. Draco could tell that she had lied. Krum, being the fool that he is, bought it. Krum was inching his way closer to Hermione's lips and kissed her. Draco's blood ran boiling hot. _NOW I AM REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU ASSHOLE!_  His mind roared. He was about to get up when he saw Hermione walk away from Krum. She hesitated as she passed Draco who was hiding behind a menu, then left. 

Draco saw with satisfaction, the sullen look on Krum's face. Draco then left after Hermione. _Oh she will pay. I will make her pay._ His happy mind thought evilly.

He had followed her down the street and had been hiding in an alley. When she walked by, he grabbed her arm and covered her mouth before she could scream. 

"I see how you passed your day my love. Very nice of Mr. Krum to accompany you."

Hermione calmed down as she recognized the voice. He sounded very infuriated and annoyed. She felt him release her and she turned around to see those fiery blue-silver eyes she loved. Though, not now. She was a little frightened of how vexed he seemed. 

"Draco please don't get the wrong idea. I saw him in Flourish and Bott's….he invited me to go with him. I haven't seen him in years and nor do I feel attracted to him. Please-"

She was cut short by Draco's pissed off voice. "Yeah I could see how not attracted you were when he kissed you. Listen Hermione I don't ever want to see that happen again. _You are mine._" Draco said that last part very dangerously. Hermione felt irate. She was NOT a possession he could easily manipulate. She shrugged off his hands and started to leave, but then his stronger hand caught hers. He whirled her around and stared her right in the eye. He put his immensely muscular arms around her so she could not get away. 

"Do you know how much I felt like strangling him when he touched your hand? Do you know how much I wanted to Avada him when he kissed you? Merlin woman you drive me insane and you don't even know it. I am so in love with you that when another man touches you, let alone looks at you, it makes me want to pluck out their unworthy eyes."

Hermione was not sure how to react. She did not know that he felt this way. Although she was pretty sure that she would do the same to another witch. His grip on her tightened and brought her closer to him. 

"Draco please stop you're hurting me. I told you already. I love YOU. I don't like Viktor or in any sense am attracted to him. You should know that no one could replace you. I am sorry I put you through this, but its not my fault that we can not show our feelings openly." She finished with a tear rolling down her eye. Draco softened his grip, but did not let go.

"I am sorry love, its just that knowing that another man touched you…..it drove me insane! It took all of my resolve not to pounce on him. I am sorry. I am being a jealous husband."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, but its nice to know that you get jealous. It's very flattering. But in your case, dangerous!"

"Hermione you should know that he wants you. He won't give up."

"Yeah, but I got you don't I? So why would I need him?" She said as she kissed him deeply. The pain that she had felt in her chest resided, actually it went away. Almost as if Draco were the cure to her pain, or….maybe he was the cause of it. _Could us being apart be making me feel physical pain?_ She hoped not or else this would be one difficult year.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After the ordeal, they went back to the hotel to sleep and eat. Draco was admiring Hermione as she slept. His thoughts were still on he acted earlier. How could he be that crazy? Did he really feel the urge to kill? Just the thought of another man probably taking her away….it was to painful to imagine. That foreboding feeling of loosing her was still in Draco. He couldn't find a way to get rid of it. That was what caused the jealous outrage. That feeling that something was taking her away. No, not something…..some_one_.

He felt Hermione stir, which caused him to return to reality. She looked up at him and smiled. When she got a good look at him, she could tell that he had not gotten enough sleep. 

"Draco, what is wrong?" She asked with concern as she traced lazy circles on his bare chest. 

"Nothing love. I was just thinking of when we go back to Hogwarts….we'll have to be separated and act like we don't love each other. What really worries me though is that I won't have you every night. My poor body will hate me." He said in mock hurt.

Hermione swatted him playfully and chuckled. "You know what? We have to get up. I …..You have to meet my father."

Draco stiffened. So he had to meet the in-laws? Damn. Would they receive them well? Draco chuckled slightly at the surprise face that Hermione would have when she finds out he knew that she was Devilian. He felt warmth leave him and noticed Hermione went to change. So he also got up and followed suit.

When they were nice and dressed, Hermione came up to him and held him around his abdomen. Draco raised an eyebrow in inquiry and saw his wife just give a playful smile.

"Close your eyes." She said softly, but still with much authority. He did as she said and felt her lips descend on his. A warm tickling sensation was around his body and then it quickly passed. He felt Hermione pull away and Draco noticed that they were not in the hotel room, they were in a mansion. Scratch that, a PALACE! He looked in awe as he tried to estimate how big it might be. He knew that she was Devilian, but he thought that her MUGGLE parents might be meeting him. 

He felt her take his hand and look up at him with worried eyes. "I know you were probably expecting to be at a muggle home, but….Draco there is something you should know. I am-"

"Devilian. I know Hermione." He said finishing her statement. She faced him with round eyes and suddenly she couldn't find her voice. Draco merely smiled and this pissed her off. Draco noticed that a tapestry that was hanging on a nearby wall caught fire. Hermione cursed and turned to it, raised a finger and water emitted from it. The fire went out and Hermione turned to face her husband.

"How in the hell did you know that?!" she demanded

"I remembered the conversation you had with Dumbledore when you first found out about our nuptials. You said ' I have only known one other devil' so I guessed that was what you were."

Hermione looked at him impressed. "I didn't know I had such a brilliant husband. That kinda turns me on…." She smiled wickedly. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her closer to his lips. They joined mouths, but as quickly as they had, they broke apart; an "Ahem" was the cause of the separation.

 Hermione faced her inquiring looking father sheepishly. Draco also looked rather embarrassed. Hermione took Draco's hand and went up to her father. 

"Dad, this is my husband Draco. Draco this is my father Mundus Lumbre (Spanish word for 'fire' :D)"

Draco lifted one shaky hand to greet his inlaw. Mundus shook his hand and felt an odd sense of familiarity. "Nice to meet you Mr…." Mundus didn't know his last name as his daughter forgot that little detail.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, sir." Draco said formally. Mundus tensed at the surname. _Lucius Malfoy. Could this be his son? There is quite a resemblance, but not quite like Lucius._ Mundus put the thought aside for a moment. 

"Please drop the formalities. I am simply Mundus. So I witnessed that the marriage has been going well."

Hermione and Draco blushed. "Yes dad. But I brought him here because it was you orders. What was the reason for this call?" Hermione questioned. 

Mundus nodded and now directed his attention to his son-in-law. "Draco try to take off your wedding ring." 

Draco looked quizzical and Hermione nudged him to do so. Draco did as told…..but the ring did not. It wouldn't come off! Try and try as he would, he couldn't get the blasted thing off!

"It won't budge. Its stuck!" he said exasperated. Hermione chuckled along with the king. 

"I know it doesn't. Mine wouldn't come off either. My poor father tried to help and in return he got electrocuted!" Hermione chuckled at the statement and her father merely smiled….a tight smile. He was a man for Alastor's sake! She didn't have to dub over with mirth. 

"Yes anyway. I know why the rings are acting like that. I know of only one scenario where marriage rings do that." Mundus paused unsure if to continue or not. When his daughter's hand gripped her husband's tighter and he squeezed hers, he knew. 

"Marriage rings only do that if you find your other half. Your soulmate." Mundus kept his expression neutral and watched what the teenagers' reactions were. 

Hermione was first to speak. "That would explain a bundle of things. Tell me, what are some of the characteristics." 

Mundus tried to think of as many symptoms as possible. "Well for both of the people, if they do not know how to control their emotions, they can be very impulsive. Jealousy, love, and overreaction to particular situations can cause different emotions." He finished still pensive while Hermione gave Draco a patronizing look. _*You did overreact you pompous ass.*_ She thought as she looked at him. Draco looked at her astonished. Had he just heard her thoughts or did she talk? He didn't see her mouth move. *_Although you didn't complain about my ass last night.*_ He noticed Hermione blush and suddenly it hit Draco. They were telepathic. 

Mundus looked at the two teens whose expressions were that of just having seen Alastor.

He raised a brow in query and spoke again to take them out of their daydream. 

"Should I continue with the symptoms? There are quite a few more." He said loudly, succeeding in his task. 

Draco faced Mundus with questioning eyes and nodded. "Very well. When the two souls have been joined for the first time in marriage, they can acquire the gift of telepathy or a kind of bond between them both. The not so desirable provisions are feeling literal pain if the soul of one cannot feel the other. If away for to long, one can die. But there is no reason to fear that. At least in the mean time…."

Draco had a difficulty processing this. So now he was linked with her. Wow. That explains why he was so jealous and why he had those chest pains. Being away from her had hurt…physically. Now he had her for eternity. Or did he….

*_What do you mean by that? Of course you have me love.*_ She thought out to him in a soothing voice. 

Draco didn't respond trying to hide his feeling of foreboding from her.

Hermione could not believe how lucky she was. She had found her mate! The other half of her. Who knew it would be a sly Slytherine. How did her father come to know this? She had received all of the information she needed when she was a baby. So why not this?

"Dad…how do you know all of this and I don't? Should I have received all of this information when I received it?" She asked quizzically and frankly quite stunned at the fact that her father was keeping more than just one secret from her. Did he have more?

Mundus clenched his jaw at that question. Sure there was a logical explanation she had not received that truth. _Celesta. _How could he tell his daughter that he had killed her mother all because of the father of her husband? He couldn't ruin her life by shattering the love and trust she had in her husband and the love and trust she had in himself. Gods how he missed her. His wife was the only good thing that happened to him, and then came Hermione. She had just gained confidence in him. Mundus couldn't break that. Not now…

"Your mother." It was a simple answer, but the stern and grim look on her father's face told Hermione that now was not the time to talk about it. Draco observed this and said nothing. Apparently Mundus was still feeling a little grievous about his wife. Damn if anything like that happened to Hermione….Now he didn't understand how this man could still live without his other half not being here. Draco shuddered at the thought of not having Hermione with him.

Mundus had a deadpan expression but then changed to one of regal importance. He walked over to a rather large chair and motioned for Hermione and Draco to follow. Hermione looked at the chair in fascination. Why did her father have such a nice chair? It almost looked like a throne. 

"Father this is a beautiful chair, but why do have it? It looks like a throne. And you look like a king in it." She said the last part softly so as to signal to her father that it was a compliment.

"Hermione didn't you ever wonder how I got all my wealth? Or why my house is a palace?" Mundus inquired. Hermione shook her head and Mundus smiled.

"Hermione, look at your husband. By marrying him, you have given him a very big power. A power only you have and now share with him."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and then back at Mundus. He chuckled at the sight of the two teens. 

"Hermione you have given Draco the power of royalty. Of being a prince."

Hermione just gaped. She could have sworn her mouth was hitting the floor. How in the world could she do that!? Draco was about along the same line. He was a prince! He was royalty. That meant that Hermione was a princess. He looked over at her and saw that she was racking her brain trying to figure out her father's conundrum.  Of all the smarts she possessed, she couldn't figure something as easy as this out. Or maybe she could fathom it.

"Father I have no clue what you are trying to tell me. How, in the name of Dumbldore's beard, could I have the power to turn Draco into a prince?" She asked skeptically.

"Hermione if you can't figure this out, then all of the Underworld will come crashing down on my royal head." Mundus had just given his daughter another clue, which obviously flew over her head. 

Draco couldn't take it anymore. "For Merlin's sake. Hermione you are a PRINCESS! Good lord I even figured that before you did!" he said exasperated. 

Hermione just gaped at the two men before her. She was a princess? NO FUCKING WAY! Although, that would explain a plethora of things. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Why wouldn't that damn light turn off? It wasn't a light; it was more of slight glow. A hooded figure that often passed through the hallway where the king's old chambers were, always saw this slight glow emanating from the king's old room. It started a while back and now it was completely driving the person bonkers! _That's it!_ The person stepped through the door to be inside a dusty room. A grand bed stood on the east wall from them and a little cradle next to it. They cold tell that the glowing was coming from there. They crept up to it and they saw that in the dusty cradle was a crystal of some sort. It was radiating a light blue and one word was inscribed on it:_ LIFE_. _What could this mean? Why is it in the princess' cradle? She died a while ago. More like disappeared. Maybe the Lord will want to see this._ They snatched up the crystal and went to find their Lord.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voldemort didn't know when would be a good time to attack. _It's Potter's last year. He has to go out with a big bang._ Voldemort clenched his fist. _It would be less difficult with the princess at my side._ When he revived in power, he knew that the kings would have probably left with the child. _Or tried._ Before Voldemort was weakened he told his Death Eaters that the only way for the princess to leave was dead.  Voldemort of course, did not count on Potter's success. When e was revived two almost three years ago, Snape had told him that he personally had killed and disposed of the princess. _If I couldn't have her, now no one will. _While lost in his thoughts, Voldemort failed to realize one of his servants stalk up to him.

"My Lord. I did not wish to disturb you, but I would rather not take chances." They said.

Voldemort nodded and motioned for them to continue. "Please Bellatrix, explain yourself." The person took of the hood and Bellatrix Lestrange faced Voldemort. 

"Yes Lord. I always pass by the king's old chambers because my own are located down that hallway. Well, every time I passed, I did not notice that the door was ajar. One day about a month ago, I noticed this bright glowing. I ignored it, but in time it got stronger."

Bellatrix went to a pocket on her robes and pulled out a blue glowing crystal that immediately caught Voldemort's attention. 

"I decided to know once and for all what the incessant glowing was. I went up to the basinet of the old princess and I found this crystal. Inscribed on it is the word-"

"-Life." Voldemort finished her sentence, completely enthralled in the crystal. Bellatrix was bewildered, but composed herself. "Yes…Lord. May I please ask how you knew that?"

Voldemort, still looking at the crystal, grabbed his wand and summoned it to him. "Easy Bellatrix. I made this crystal. When the princess came here I had this made for…. insurance. Bellatrix…ask of me whatever you wish. You have given me back power."

He waved a hand for her to leave and stared at the crystal even more intensely. "Indeed, I now have complete power."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You likes? You hates? Please tell me in a review! Now can anyone what will happen soon. Would anyone like to have a say in what happens? Then please give me your ideas in a review. 

Spoiler: They go back to school. Now things will get interesting. Snape must now answer to Voldie and something's up with Prof. McGonagal. How will Hermione react to the news? What about Draco? How will he respond? More to come soon!

Remember: The more you review, the sooner I update. :D

                                                            Flamewriter008


	6. Her News, Their Return

Yeah…uh…Hi! Well I got bored and I started writing the sixth chapter. I would like you all to know that I usually update on Thursdays' so that the chapter comes up on Friday and is there all weekend. 

**Yeah well….**

**Claire Bear: yeah there is this GREAT story called THE FIRES OF BELTANE its great. Even that doesn't cut it though. My girl Sorceress is great. She inspired me a lot. Another might be HERMIONE MALFOY and KEEPING SECRETS  and STAY WITH ME is also worth a read. **

**Athena Grace: I think of it as an honor anytime people review. It shows that take their time to have consideration for the writer. I am very honored by you review since you don't do it often. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. (Except the plot)**

**Chapter 6~  Her News, Their Return**

Hermione had blazed out of her father's palace. She felt horrible for leaving like that and leaving Draco there, but her father had enraged her. He kept this huge secret from her all these years, what else could he be hiding? Draco had tried to talk to her, but she just left him there. She needed to think. Draco was her soulmate; she was a princess; her father was a king; Voldemort was after her; the situation could not progress to shoddier levels. 

She had gone to the hotel and was looking out at the city from the balcony in the bedroom. Merlin, she really needed someone to talk to. _Mother_. She had very vague memories of her, but some how she knew that her mother loves her. Dante had known her mother and was close to her. He was Hermione's only confidante. Wait! DANTE! _He could still come to me. Hell, I'm his princess, he had better get his ass here!_ She focused her mind on him and tried to summon him. 

*Dante, come here at once.*

Not a second after she opened her eyes, blue flames materialized in the room. The white haired man stood before her wide-eyed. He bowed to her and then got back up. 

"You called princess?" He said submissively. 

Hermione glared at him as her temper flared. The bed sheets next to Dante caught fire.

"Don't you dare call me that again! I am not in the mood Dante." Hermione cautioned as she put out the flames with water she conjured. 

Dante nodded. "So…you've talked to your father."

"Yes I talked to…_him_. Why the hell didn't he tell me sooner?! What other crap is he hiding from me?" Hermione snapped. Dante stepped closer to her. "He did it for good reasons Celes. You can't be angry with him for wanting to protect his daughter."

Hermione's eyes flashed a literal red, and for a split second Dante's breath fixed in his throat. The only time royals get like that is when pure hatred runs through them, usually to extract revenge or to kill a prisoner. Dante knew how Voldemort had caused Mundus to kill his wife._ The Soul Shatter_. He risked it and stepped closer to the vexed royal. 

Hermione turned to face back out to the city. "How is it that he could have lied to me? Dante how can I trust him again?" She said quietly. Dante went out to the balcony and reached for his princess. He turned her around and saw that she had shed tears. 

"Celes, I knew this would have you worked up, but this is ridiculous. Yes he lied to you, but for the good of you. If you had known what you were, where you ranked, Voldemort would have had you killed by now." He responded as he put his muscular arms around her trembling form. Hermione was now just breaking down. This was too much for her.

"Dante its not just my father. My husband…"Dante clenched his jaw at the thought that that little bastard had done anything. "…Dante he's my mate. My father is a king, I am a princess and to top it off, Voldemort is after me. How much more peachy can life get?"

Dante was shocked to hear that the little blonde wizard was her mate. _It will be better then. More of an advantage for us._ He hugged her tightly and just said soothing words into her ears. Hermione hugged him back and took comfort in his words; he always understood.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco had no way of getting through to Hermione. He was 18 and could apparate, but where to first? She had left him here with her father. Draco was pacing around the elegant throne room and Mundus was getting annoyed. He cared for his daughter, but he knew that he just had to giver her time. Hopefully he hadn't lost her. 

"Draco will you desist. Hermione is fine she just needs time. I told her an overwhelming amount of information, she was bound to have this reaction." Mundus said put out. 

Draco stopped and looked at the majestic man. "I know her Mundus. She doesn't just take things sitting down. Neither do I. I would do anything if I could just contact her." Draco said again attempting to reach out her with his mind but no such luck. Mundus eyed Draco vigilantly. _He does bare a slight resemblance though not quite. His aura is different, stronger._

"Tell me….does you father also not take things sitting down?" Mundus asked aloofly.

Draco looked at Mundus puzzled. _What the hell does my father have anything to do with this? _Confused, Draco nodded. 

"Yes he takes direct action. Always has." Draco said still wearing a dumbfounded look. Mundus knew that Draco didn't know what he was talking about. _So his coward of a father never told him. I wonder if I should tell him._

"Draco, how long has your father been at the service of Voldemort?"

Draco thought for a minute. "About twenty years, why?"

Mundus decided he didn't want to keep this from him. He hoped he didn't shake the young wizard. "Draco I know you don't why, but I _loathe_ your father." Mundus said through gritted teeth and a quick flash of red in his eyes. Draco was stunned. How did Mundus know his father? What had Lucius done to piss off the Devilian king? Draco knew his father could be stupid, but to piss off a being more POWERFUL than him. Then his father had a death wish. 

"I'll tell you why Draco, you deserve to know why. Lucius kidnapped the other part of my soul and practically severed you newly acquired power to The Mudblood Lord on a silver platter." 

Draco kept his bewildered gaze on Mundus and tried figuring out what his little riddle meant. _Other half of his soul is his wife. So my father kidnapped The Devilian King's wife. Alright so my father is suicidal. Now for the 'newly acquired power'…Hermione!_ Draco's expression turned to one shock and wonderment. 

Reading his expression, Mundus nodded. "Yes Draco. Your father kidnapped my mate, my wife, and Hermione sixteen years ago. He is the one that led to Celesta's death. This is my reason for hatred."

Draco gaped at the king. Why in Merlin's name would his father do that? Sure he was insane, but to take a mother and child!? How could Mundus have talked to Draco all this time not having killed him already? 

"Mundus how is that you have been able to live all these years without your other half here? I don't know how I could live on without Hermione by my side." Draco said in a sad tone.

Mundus probed his mind for that last comment held more to it. Mundus was shocked when he found the feeling of helplessness and foreboding in the blonde wizard.

"Draco I know what you think. You will not have to undergo the same suffering as me, but you cannot interfere with…decisions made. Like when Celesta was taken…."Mundus trailed off his expression pained because of the memory.

Draco, again, was stunned. How is it that Mundus had hit the nail on the head when he is in the dark? _How does he know what I fear? _Draco shook the thought off for later. He needed to find his wife. He had spent too much time here. He was about to apparate, but Mundus called out to him. Draco faced the king. "Yes Mundus?"

"There are two more things I did not tell you and Celes. The rings are a sort of foe detector. They electrocute the men or women who come near the ring wearer when the other half is not there. As long as the other half is present when the other is in contact with another that is not their corresponding half, the rings are not triggered. (I had a hard time writing that! :D) Another thing….don't tell Celes about the kidnapping. She doesn't know. Nor do I want her to." Mundus said with glazed eyes. 

Draco nodded and then apparated to the first place he knew to look, the hotel.

~*~*~*~*~

Draco materialized in the common room. He didn't see her there so he walked down the hallway to the bedroom door, which he found ajar. He heard faint sobs before he went in and beheld the sight in front of him. Merlin how he wished he hadn't. 

He saw his wife in a tight embrace with her mentor. She had told Draco that it was a platonic love, but all common sense had been thrown out the window the minute he walked in the room. Draco's blood was scorching hot and his feeling took over. Anger, jealously, and rage flared within him and caused something to happen which Draco never thought he could do. But he did no regret it. The only thing that was on his mind was to get that man away from what was *his*.

~*~*~*~*~

Dante had felt another aura arrive at the domicile, but he couldn't figure out whom. Hermione was still somewhat sobbing and even through that Dante heard the door open. He looked over and for the second time that night he saw those red murderous eyes, but now from another devil. Dante could tell that he was strong. _Damn he could very well be stronger than the king._ This was an impossible theory though. Mundus wielded the power of ALL devils. How could this devil be stronger than the king? 

Dante didn't have time to finish his thought as he saw the other devil's eyes turn black. _Alright now I'm in deep shit. _ Dante knew that black was not good at all. Red eyes meant that the devil was severely pissed, but black eyes meant that the devil was feeling pure hatred and ready to murder. He saw to his horror, the other devil produce a ray of lightning and aim at Dante, which was sent plying on impact. 

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione didn't know what was happening. First Dante had been holding her, next she was flying through the air. In fact, whatever it was that had hit Dante made him push her hard. That action sent her over the balcony. Hermione had been so diverted and it happened so fast that she couldn't focus straight. She heard someone cry out her name and the next thing minute, warm familiar arms were around her again. Warm flames tickled her flesh and then she appeared in the bedroom. She felt the soft plush of a bed and looked up to see red melting away to reveal silver eyes. 

"Draco?" Was all she could utter as her world lost color. 

~*~*~*~*~

Draco had brought a healer from the Devil Kingdom to help his still unconscious wife. Draco was feeling so desperate he didn't know what to do. _It was my fault that she flew over the balcony. If I would have just controlled my damn temper….she would be in my arms right now._ Dante had forgiven Draco saying that he understood. Draco had been so ashamed that whenever Dante would come to visit Hermione, Draco would leave the room despite the nagging feeling inside.

It had been two days since then and they were to be at Hogwarts in a day. Hopefully she would wake up soon. The Healer spoke to Draco, taking his attention away from his thoughts. 

"Sir, are you her mate?"

Draco nodded. "Well sir, then there is a very simple way to wake her. Simply use your link. Talk to her like only you can and the young Mistress will wake, but please make sure she gets rest in her fragile state." The woman smiled to him and then blazed. 

Draco was bewildered. _Talk to her like only I can? The link?….Her mind!_ Draco walked to the bed and sat down beside her. He took her small cold hand and caressed it. Merlin, how he loved her! Now more than ever did he feel that foreboding feeling. He reached out to her mind.

*Hermione, love, please wake up. Please I am so miserable without you.*

Nothing.

He waited a few more minutes and still nothing. *Please Hermione, I am sorry. Please don't make my nightmare a reality, please.* He implored.

More time went by and Draco was about to leave when Hermione's hand squeezed his. *Don't move you fool. It hurts if you leave.*

"Hermione! You're awake! OH THANK MERLIN!" Draco yelled as he hugged his wife. Hermione tried to push him off to no avail only to have him kiss her madly.

"You missed me that much huh?" Hermione said with a smile when they parted.

"Merlin, you have no idea what you put me through woman. I should punish you."

"Well you could you know. You could torture me very slowly." Hermione said suggestively as she ran a finger down his chest.

Draco smiled wolfishly, but then stopped. "No we can't. You have to rest, doctor's orders."

"Since when do I have a doctor?"

"You don't….not really. She's a Healer, a Devilian Healer. She said you have to rest so do that." He voiced firmly. 

Hermione pouted and adjusted herself in the bed so that now she was propped up. "Alright but I can still talk. Tell me what happened last night."

Draco looked away. "It was actually two nights ago. I…I got back from your father's and I saw you hugging Dante. I …I went all jealous again. Only this time it got worse." He ended still with that far away gaze. Hermione put her hand on his chin and made him face her. 

"Tell me what happened." She uttered softly. Draco saw no anger in her eyes only understanding. He sighed and continued.

"Well I lost control. I don't know how to explain it. It's like common sense flew out the window and anger was personified in me. I felt pure rage and jealousy and acted it out. A ray of lightning shot out from my hand and I aimed it at Dante who saw it and threw you from him….so that I wouldn't hurt you. I guess because you were caught off guard you went over the balcony. I saw you go over and with one thought of having to save you….I went from being in side the room to in the air with you in my arms. With one other thought I was back in the room with you and that's it." He had said all of the truth with shame and never once having looked at his wife. 

Hermione pulled him closer to her and kissed him. Draco was bewildered for this was not the reaction he expected. Hermione parted and looked him straight in the eye. "I love you Draco, but please learn to control yourself. I swear you're going to be the end of me."

Draco froze and Hermione felt him tense. What had she said to get that reaction? Draco seemed to hug her tighter as if not wanting to let her go. Now Hermione was getting worried. This was not the first time he acted like she was dieing.

"Love what's wrong? If it's something I said I-"

Draco cut her off. "No you haven't. Its just that…ever since the first time we made love…I've always felt a foretelling feeling….I always feel that you will be taken away from me. Everyday I fear that you'll realize that you made a grave mistake by marrying me. Hermione I feel like someone is trying to rip you from my side. Hence the arm around you every morning." He finished with a tone of sadness. 

Hermione again was aghast. This man was really scared. She would have to remedy that. She took Draco's hand and intertwined it with her own and looked into his eyes. "Draco you feel this. Its real and its not going away. Please don't feel like I will, I promise, I am not going anywhere." She said consolingly. 

"You promise?" Draco said with a childish pout. Hermione chuckled.

"I promise. Now start packing babe, we go to school tomorrow."

Draco bowed. "Yes you highness. At once!"

Hermione smiled and threw a pillow at him.

~*~*~*~*~

They had slept in bliss and the next morning came all to quickly. Hermione was the first to get up and she bathed. When she returned to the bedroom she found Draco awake and frowning. Hermione proceeded to take off her robe. 

"What's the matter? Moody 'cause you haven't gotten any?" Hermione said smiling.

Draco seemed to perk up as his wife walked around nude. "Partly…but my real concern is that when we go back to Hogwarts, will he have one room? If not it's going to be hard to-"

"Draco! I can't believe that is your concern right now." Hermione said incredulously.

Draco shrugged. "Then what should I be concerned about?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, as she got clothed. Draco's frown returned. "How about the fact that you've evoked Devilian powers?"

Draco smiled. "Well yeah there is that little thing to, I guess."

Hermione went to sit alongside of him and gave him a 'you –got-to-be-kidding-me' look. 

"Draco that is not normal. I don't' really know how you did that, but since you don't know how to control you emotions right now, it could be really dangerous. I can only think of two reasons why this is. Alright, reason one: you might be part Devilian. I don't your mother could have….anyway. Reason two: you might have tapped into my powers since we have a link."

"I will go with reason two. My parents are gits, but they are in love. I don't really know if I have ever seen them without the other being there. Besides my mother is very pretty, but I don't think any man would have the balls to shag the wife of Lucius Malfoy." Draco said smugly.

"Right no _man_ would….but what about a more powerful Devilian?" Hermione said all high and mighty. 

Draco had trouble answering that one. He knew of course that his father would not challenge even a Devilian for his wife. Draco shook is head.

"Its just something I don't want to think about ok? Let's just drop it."

"No Draco. If we can't figure it out then we'll have to go to my father. We can go after we arrive at school. I'm sure that the headmaster wouldn't mind."

"No." He said firmly.

"What do you mean 'no'? We have to find why a wizard can access Devilian powers. This is not natural Draco." Hermione said now with her anger rising.

Draco's own anger was beginning to rise. "Look I had a talk with your father that day you fell. It wasn't a nice fuzzy one ok. I don't wish to speak to him….for now. Just let me think about some stuff and then we'll go ok?"

Hermione pouted and had no other choice….but to go behind his back! "Yes alright. I was just worried that's all. Anyway, what did he talk to you about?"

Draco started to dress himself and while having trouble with his zipper said, "One word: confidential. He doesn't wish for you to know and I agree with him. You are not ready to know….though I never think you will be." Draco said that last part to himself. 

Hermione was now putting on some lip-gloss and doing her hair as Draco finished dressing. "Well then I'll just have to coax it out of him. It can't be all that bad. Well now, shall we go?"

Draco waved his wand and the luggage started to hover. "Yeah let's go. I'm still hoping for that one room."

Hermione just smiled and opened the door to leave.

~*~*~*~*~

They had arrived at Hogwarts after falling asleep on the train. They had arrived one before the rest of the students were to come. Hagrid had greeted them and told Hermione that Dumbledore wanted to see the both of them. Hagrid had eyed Draco suspiciously while talking with Hermione. He was present at the wedding. He couldn't help but wonder if Draco was leaking or planning on leaking information about the Order to Voldemort.

Draco and Hermione had finally gotten to the office door. Hermione muttered "M&Ms" and the gargoyle started to move. Hermione had an uneasy feeling like she always did when she saw the headmaster.

"You don't think he's going to tell us anything bad, do you?" Hermione asked nervously.

Draco stepped down and put Hermione into his arms. 

"No, but I hope we still get a one bedroom dorm. Ow!" Hermione had elbowed him in the rib.

"Really Draco be serious." Hermione said with a look of disapproval. 

"I am! I really don't want to have to sneak around to get lai-"

Hermione cut Draco off again. "Oh! Hello Professor. You wanted to see us?"

Hermione stepped away from Draco's embrace and instead just held his hand. 

Draco had a tint of pink on his cheeks because of what he was about to say. They sat down in the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Yes I did. I trust you had a nice vacation?" The headmaster inquired.

"Yes we did. Thank you for letting us leave. And to comfort your mind, no one saw us."

Draco responded.

"I actually did see someone and its been bothering me." Hermione said reminisceful.

  Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, questioning Hermione. "Well I saw Viktor Krum there. I wonder what he is doing here?"

"Oh not to worry Mrs. Malfoy. He is here on business. Now on to what I have to tell you. I have given you a standard two-room dorm and you will be required to handle all Head's activities. You are now to go to the platform and greet the students. Understood? Good."

Draco inwardly groaned as the Headmaster said 'two room'. Damn. It could have been worse. Hermione got up and Draco followed. 

When they reached the train station they gave each other a quick peck before departing and starting their lives with lies.  

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione waited patiently for her three friends to appear. She was satisfied as she saw two heads of red hair. Hermione barely registered them coming at her when they jumped on her. 

"Whoa! Did you miss me?" Hermione said sarcastically. Her friends got off all three of them blushing. 

"Yeah well I did! Merlin! Being stuck in a house with two immature men! I am surprised I didn't wind up in St. Mungo's!" Ginny said laughing along with Hermione.

"Ah we weren't that bad were we? I thought you liked having me around." Harry said to Ginny pouting. 

Ginny gave Hermione a glance and thought out to her knowing that she could hear her. 

*You see what I mean! One day hot and others, cold! Damn this man he is driving me up the wall! *

Hermione laughed and nodded. "So where did you spend the rest of your summer holidays?" Ron asked as he put an arm around Hermione. Hermione didn't tense up, but she hoped to God that Draco wasn't watching. 

"Well I spent them at Diagon Alley. My mum and dad wanted me to know how it would feel to live on my own. From what Ginny complains about, you guys spent it at the Burrow?"

Ron didn't let go of her and Hermione was beginning to get uncomfortable, more like frightened.  "Yeah we spent it there missing you Herm. Why didn't you visit?"

"Well I was running errands while I was there. I took a job and I was busy. I obviously quit now."

Hermione heard and angry growl in her head knowing whom it came from. She quickly turned to see Draco's eyes turn a faint red. Hermione moved from the dangerous position that Ron had put himself in unknowingly. Ron cocked a brow at her and Hermione blushed. 

"Sorry Ron. Its just that you're arm is heavy and I am kinda sore."

Ron's eyes turned to ones of understanding. "Well then maybe later I can give you a massage. C'mon lets get going I am starving."

Hermione turned a deeper hue and nodded her head. Hermione turned to see if Draco was still angry. But what she saw made her seethe. 

*I swear to Merlin I will hex her! * Draco heard Hermione growl. 

He was in a compromising position as Pansy was leaning on his shoulder. He tried to get her off before Hermione could see, but as he could very well tell, it was to late. He saw Hermione walk over to them and with her wand out. Draco thought for a minute that she was aiming it at him, but the next thing proved him utter ably wrong. 

Hermione's blood was scorching. She walked up to the 'happy couple' and said the only thing that came to mind.

"You two know the rule of public affection. I would appreciate if you didn't put on a floor show for the rest of the students." Hermione said through clenched teeth. She could tell Draco was a bit intimidated. He had never seen HER mad before. 

Pansy stuck up her nose. "Sod off mudblood. Our rendezvous did not include you."

That did it.

Hermione elevated her wand a bit higher but the magic really came out of her hand. With all of the anger and jealousy she felt she let out a powerful blast of "_Impedimenta_!"

Pansy was sent flying from Draco's side and landed with a thud on top of Crabbe and Goyle. Draco shot up his eyebrows. He was NEVER going to piss her off!

Hermione just gave Draco a warning looked and turned right around as if nothing happened. When she returned to her friends they just looked at her in amazement.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"What are you looking at? She broke the rules."

"Right. Never let me brake the rules woman." Harry said to Ginny.

"I don't know…if you're acting like a prat, then watch out!" she taunted.

"Alright Hermione that's the second shot you got on a Slytherine since third year! I am very proud." Ron said admiringly. 

Hermione turned a red hue. "Thanks. Well let's go shall we?"

Hermione led the way to the castle with her friends still in awe of her and a little scared. 

~*~*~*~*~

When they arrived in the Great Hall for their feast, Dumbledore gave the introductory speech after the first years were sorted. Hermione took note of their being an empty spot at the table. 

"Hey you guys. Look at the teacher's table. There is still one spot empty." Hermione said. Harry and Ron twisted their necks to see what she was talking about, and sure enough there was an empty seat. 

"Do you reckon we won't have Dark Arts this year?" Said Harry a little put out. 

"I hope we don't. Extra time to loaf around." Ron said happily. 

"No I think there is a teacher, but they might not be here yet. You two honestly don't think that Dumbledore would go without a Dark Arts teacher when Voldemort is still running amuck?" Hermione asked incredulously. Harry and Ron just shrugged. 

~*~*~*~*~*

They had arrived in their Transfiguration class to find McGonagall looking a little weird. 

She stood up from her desk and hastened the students to sit down. Hermione quickly noticed what was different….or at least one of the things. 

"Professor, what is on your finger?" Hermione asked still looking at it in bewilderment.

McGonagall glanced away and muttered something incoherent. 

"What was that Professor? I did not catch it." Hermione said. 

"I said that I got married." Said the professor while fiddling with her robes.

Ron and Harry sat with big black holes in their faces. "Who did you marry Professor?" Harry mustered up the courage to ask.

Again McGonagall answered while playing with her robes. "Well lets just say that if I were to change my surname it would be Snape."

The whole class went unbearably quiet. McGonagall got angry and broke the silence. "But I did not change my name so as to not arouse confusion."

"I thinks it's a little late for that Professor." Hermione supplied. She squinted to get a better look at the rather pudgy teacher. Wait…pudgy? MERLIN! _She's pregnant. My gods she is with Snape's child!!_

"Congratulations Professor on both accounts." Hermione said smoothly.

McGonagall looked quizzically at her. "What do you mean on 'both' accounts Ms. Granger?"

Hermione regretted that Draco didn't have this class with her this year. He was missing a lot of action! Hermione just shrugged and spoke. 

"For your marriage and the child." She said nonchalantly.

The class gasped and Hermione just smiled as McGonagall paled. The professor composed herself and hushed the class. 

"Yes well thank you Ms. Granger. Very perceptive of you. Now class on with the lesson. Please open up your books to page 557…"

The class got over the shock, but it would take some getting used to the idea that there was Slytherine/Gryffindor union. Hermione smiled. At least they could show their affections in public. And now there was a little miracle to come. Wow a woman McGonagall's age conceived. 

~*~*~*~*~

When they saw that they all had Dark Arts after Transfiguration, they were intrigued. 

"Two hard classes! One after the other!" Ron whined. 

"Merlin Dumbledore bust be mad at me this year." Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes at the complaining of her two male friends. 

"Goodness. Give it up will you! You act like you never had those two classes before." Hermione snapped. 

Harry thought for a moment. "Did Dumbledore say who the new Dark Arts teacher was?"

"Come to think of it…no." Ron said tapping his chin.

"Well come on we have the git next." Hermione said. 

After that peculiar Transfiguration class, the trio was off to Dark Arts class. Hermione was thinking about what Ginny had said earlier. 'Sometimes hot the others, cold.' Now would be ok to ask.

"Harry what is up with you and Gin?" Hermione asked casually causing Ron to perk up and Harry to go red. 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked not making eye contact.

"I mean you two have been acting weird. You both seem…distracted." She reasoned. 

Harry still red, answered. "Well, yes, ok. I like her, but I don't know how to tell her."

Ron remained silent all this time hoping that the direction of the conversation was heading a good way. 

"If you ask me, all you would need to do is go straight up to her and without saying a thing, kiss her. Then after however long you take…doing that, then you talk." Hermione said excited. 

"Really? Without words? That would be more ideal. Thanks." Harry said still red. 

By the time they had finished talking they had reached the classroom. Hermione swore her heart had stopped. When she entered she saw the familiar head of dark brown hair and no longer slouched position with now straight feet. 

Viktor Krum.

As she and her friends walked to take their seats, she glanced over at Draco to se him glaring at the man; he had not sensed her walk in. Hermione could only think of one thing that would put this man here._ Teaching. _Could Viktor be the new teacher?

"Please settle down class. Let's begin yes?" Came the thick accented voice of Viktor. Question answered. Viktor was shuffling some papers on his desk. Then he came to face the class again. 

"I am your new Dark Arts teacher. My apologies for not being at the feast. Vell now for my personal history, I used to and still do play Quidditch. I studied to be a Dark Arts teacher from Professor…vell Alastor Moody, the auror. The real one…" Viktor started and then proceeded to answer student questions. AS in the fourth year, girls were swooning over him. Hermione had to admit that he did look good this time around. 

*Really Hermione I thought you had better taste. * Came Draco's voice in her mind. 

*Well I do have you don't I? I was just…admiring the view. * Hermione retorted amused. 

*Well why don't you take a damn picture then. * Draco responded sounding somewhat hurt and very irate. This made Hermione worry. She took a chance to look at him and saw his eyes start to turn red. 

*Draco please calm down! You're in front of other people with your eyes turning red. *

Hermione thought out to him panicked. Draco nodded and she saw the red start to dissipate.  

Hermione went on to listen to the rest of what Viktor was saying. 

"Vell now I vill pair you up and you vill demonstrate to me vat you know so far in defending yourselves. It vill be a little like a vizard's duel." Viktor said looking at the list of names. 

"Ah yes…Potter, G Weasley…Weasley, Brown…Granger, Malfoy…" Viktor continued listing coed pairs. Hermione glanced up to Malfoy and gave a quick smile. He smiled back and the pairs started to scatter out in the room. There were pairs that were being tapped on the shoulder by Viktor signifying that they did not show sufficient knowledge.

Harry was actually having a challenge with Ginny and same with Lavender and Ron. They glanced at each other with the face of incredulity. Both guys were getting their butts kicked by girls! Hermione and Draco however, have not yet commenced. Suddenly Hermione had an idea. Smiling wickedly she said, "What if we trained a little?"

Draco puzzled questioned her. "What do you mean?"

"You have acquired Devilian powers and you should train. Where better than here?"

"You think we should I mean we're in front of other people who don't this for a fact."

"Well then," Hermione said with her smile getting wider, "we'll give them a show."

"Alright, but don't cry if you get hurt." Draco cautioned through a grin. 

Hermione smirked. "You mean don't YOU cry if *I* get hurt." She quipped with her arm rising and aiming it at her husband. 

"Fine let's see what you got Granger." Draco said loudly so the class could hear. 

Not shifting her poise, Hermione retorted with, "Alright, but only 'cause you want me to keep your secret of your impotency."

She muttered a spell and a bolt of lightning came towards Draco who dodged it. He recovered and sent a wave of fire her way. Hermione stopped the fire with water she conjured and said, "_Impedimenta!_" By now the whole class including Viktor was watching the amazing spectacle with mouths open. Draco had been sent hurling back and the class 'ooohed'. He got back up and looked at Hermione telling her he was getting even. Draco conjured up a huge gust of wind and Hermione was blown back into the desks. 

She quickly recovered and got up to fight again, but Viktor intervened. "Alright. Obviously both of you are qualified. Now please-" He didn't get a chance to finish as he was next to Hermione who had just fainted into his arms. 

Hermione's world was going dizzy and a wave of nausea hither. Viktor was right next to her, she fell into him. She heard the class gasp and suddenly she couldn't hear them anymore. 

*Hermione are you alright? * She heard Draco, but was too weak to respond.

*I…yeah. * Then she went unconscious. Viktor had picked her up and was now carrying her. 

"Please stay here. I vill be back." He said to the class before leaving to the med wing. 

Viktor got there and laid her down in tone of the beds. Madam Pomfrey came bustling out asking what had happened. 

"I had paired up the students and they vere dueling each other, under my supervision," he added as he saw her gaze turn steely, "Hermione and Malfoy I guess vere strong and she fainted from the power drain after the duel."

Pomfrey looked at him disapprovingly. "Alright just be more careful. It's your first day. Alright go back, I'll have to run tests." Viktor gave Hermione's hand a tight squeeze and left. 

Pomfrey commenced the tests. 

~*~*~*~*~

After Poppy had sent Hermione back to class telling her she was fine, she quickly headed up to Dumbledore's office. Without knocking, she entered. She noticed a rather handsome man with a big build and dark brown hair sitting down, but disregarded him. Dumbledore looked up to the see the mediwitch in such a state. 

"Yes Poppy what is it?" He asked patiently.

"I am very sorry Albus, but the young Mrs. Malfoy came to me today because she had a dizzy spell then fainted. Well Mr. Krum brought her up and I took tests…"

Dumbledore waited for her to proceed, but noticed her fixed stare on the other person in the room. 

"My apologies Poppy. This is King Mundus, Hermione's father." The headmaster said while presenting the king. 

Mundus turned to Poppy with concerned eyes and asked, "What is wrong with my daughter?"

Poppy continued. "Well like I was saying, I ran the tests. Well what I found, to say the least shocked me. I told Mrs. Malfoy to return to class and I didn't say anything. Albus, you highness Hermione is in a…." Poppy explained the rest and watched Mundus' expression change to one of extreme worry. 

Mundus analyzed the situation and consulted Poppy. "Madam, if my daughter is to figure this out, for I think she will, tell her. If she is to suffer another symptom then tell her anyway and have Albus call me. Understood?" Mundus said in a business like tone. 

Poppy nodded and left. Mundus again returned to Albus. His tone one of caution. "Things have just gotten more intricate." Dumbledore nodded. 

"Indeed. I will do as you have requested Mundus. But I will caution that there are hazards." The old wizard warned. 

Mundus looked contemplative, but then resolute. "Yes I know…proceed with it."

~*~*~*~*~

Nothing eventful happened all through September after Hermione had fainted. She had talked with Draco as to what happened and he was cursing himself for hurting her all month. Draco was now more mistrustful of Viktor than ever. He went with Hermione everywhere. They had been relatively busy with training, classes, and her friends, plus head's duties, they were both feeling sexual tension. Hermione especially. She couldn't help but look at other guys around the school or wanting to tease Draco. 

They were now reaching Halloween and Hermione and Draco were still training. His powers had developed beautifully during the last month and a half while Hermione's were worse than ever. _Ever since my seventeenth birthday…_

She had yet to visit her father again. She would probably go to that Healer as well. It was now Thursday and Halloween was that Saturday. Ginny had been wanting to go shopping with her as seventh years could leave to Hogsmeade on Fridays in lieu of their high marks. 

Today Hermione was feeling particularly crappy. She woke up to the toilet and was now eating lunch making her want to visit her porcelain friend again. Harry and Ron just thought like Hermione that it was a simple bug. Ginny however, knowing that Hermione was a married woman, begged to differ. She noticed Hermione swallowing to keep the bile in her throat down. 

*Go to Pomfrey you dolt! * Ginny thought out to Hermione who looked back at the red head. 

*How about no. *She responded. 

*Hermione you will march straight up there or I'll tell Harry and Ron about Draco. * Ginny thought out as she looked at her food. Hermione glared at the petite woman. 

*You wouldn't dare. Its not in you. *

"Hey guys do want to know what Hermione really did this summer?" Ginny asked pleasantly. Hermione's jaw fell. *Alright damn. I'll go. *

Ginny smiled and Harry and Ron both asked, "What?" 

"She came to train here," the red head said smiling still.

"We knew that. Merlin woman," Harry said disappointed. 

"You know Gin if it weren't for the hair, I'd think you were not related to me," Ron said shaking his head. 

"Thank you Ronald. Coming from you that is a splendid complement," Ginny said.

Hermione laughed and motioned to get up and a wave of dizziness descended on her. Harry who was next to her, caught her and looked at her carefully. 

"Mione I think you should go to Madam Pomfrey. This has been going on for a month now." Harry pointed out as Hermione steadied herself. 

"That is obvious and is just where I was heading. Can you go with me? I'm afraid of falling down the stairs with my clumsiness and all," She asked still holding on to him.

"Yeah sure. I'll be back guys," Harry said and they left the Great Hall and just happened to cross the Slytherine table. Draco saw that Harry was holding Hermione up. _Could she be ill? She had been off for the past month._ Draco hid his worry and continued talking to the rest of the Slytherines. 

~*~*~*~*~

They had reached the med wing. Hermione sat at one of the tables and fought down a wave of nausea that washed upon her. Madam Pomfrey came up to the both of them and spoke to Harry first. 

"Harry I will call for you when she is better ok?" The mediwitch said caringly. Harry looked a little crestfallen, but smiled nonetheless. Harry gave her a tight hug and left. 

Hermione clutched her stomach as the nauseas got worse. Pomfrey frowned and questioned Hermione to see if she could figure it out. 

"Hermione how long have you been feeling like this?" The med witch asked taking out her wand. 

Hermione thought for a minute. "Ever since that day that Vik- I mean Professor Krum brought me here. Why?"

"Well that day I ran tests on you and well the results I found startled me. Then I remembered that you are a married woman," Pomfrey said as she pushed Hermione so she can lie down. 

"What do you mean? What were the results?" Hermione was now a little more concerned. The med witch always had a manner of making things sound worse that they were. "Its better if I show you," Pomfrey lifted Hermione's shirt, " this might feel a little weird. _Ultrio sonus!"_ Above Hermione's was an image of a tiny alien looking creature.

Hermione couldn't believe it. _Good Lord. Please don't let that be what I think it is. Although…its something I made._

"This is the result of the tests. I have known since September, but please don't be angry. I went to talk to the Headmaster and found you father there. He told me that unless you figured it out or came to me first, I should maintain silence. Speaking of your father…"

The med witch jerked her head to where Mundus was standing. Hermione looked at him with now tear filled eyes. 

"Why didn't you let her tell me?" Hermione questioned softly. 

"Because your pregnancy is far more complicated than a normal one. Remember you are Devilian. That means everything is different," Mundus said approaching his woe-begotten daughter. Hermione couldn't get up because of the image above her or else she would have hexed her father by now. 

"What do you mean its different? I will still gestate and give birth won't I?" She said now bitterly. 

"Yes, but the symptoms are different. Think of normal pregnancy, but amplified by two. Morning sickness, back pains, labor pains, nauseas, dizziness, fainting, all of the symptoms are amplified…especially when the child will be powerful. And in your case, he or she will be very powerful. So thus worse is your pregnancy," Mundus explained taking his daughter's hand. 

Hermione thought long and hard about this. _I want this child, no doubt about that. Will Draco though? I mean we are both young and he may not want to be tied down. _She thought of all the possible scenarios in which he would reject her. Screw it. _If he didn't want this child, then he doesn't want me either. _ Mundus saw the torrents of emotions flashing through his daughter's eyes. Then one stood out the most…determination. 

"So I take it you will be keeping the baby?" Mundus said still hold her. 

"Yes I will. If Draco doesn't want the baby, then screw him," Hermione thought angrily. 

"That will be a problem indeed," Pomfrey interjected. Mundus and Hermione both looked at her quizzically. 

"Well it would be hard to want a baby, when its _babies,_" she elaborated and Mundus paled even more than Hermione. 

Hermione blanched._ What!! TWINS!!_ Hermione was now crying for joy. She had something of Draco's. She hoped to Merlin that he would be happy. 

"What are you going to do dear?" Came Pompfrey's sweet voice. 

She looked up at her father and laughed when she saw his expression, which she imagined would be much like Draco's. 

"I will keep them of course. Though I don't know how in the world I will handle them both!" She said cheerfully getting used to the idea that she would soon be mom.

~*~*~*~*~

"Bellatrix, is he in position?" Came the high voice of Voldemort.

"Yes Lord he is already stationed where you wanted him to be." Bellatrix responded in a submissive voice. 

"Good. Tell him to proceed with the plan."

"At once Lord." Said Bellatrix before leaving. 

Voldemort stayed with a huge grin on his face._ There is no escape for you now princess. _ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Yeah ok I have decided the ending and I think you all will kill me when it comes out, but anyway there are only nine chapters left. 

**Please review the more the sooner I update!!!**

**                                                            Flamewriter008**


	7. Their Joy, His Bad News

Yeah I am really glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Personally I think I half assed the fifth one. The sixth one had major edits from the original draft I had. It turned out good. 

**Well if all read the reviews read Legessa's. Now I can't promise anything, know this though: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. **

**Thank you all for your beautiful reviews! I have noticed that I have not put that much Draco into the story. I am very unsatisfied in the Draco area so I will make this chapter more about him. And then try to balance it out. **

**Heavy 'R' rating. (aka: the good stuff! :D)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing. **

**Chapter 7~ Their Joy, His bad news**

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was walking to her dorm still in shock of the news she received. She couldn't believe it, her, a mom? She hoped that she would do a good job of raising it…even though the fear of the child still being a bastard has her up the wall. She entered the dorm and didn't see Draco there. _I guess he's in his room. _She recalled how upset he had been about receiving a two-bedroom dorm. She wondered if Dumbledore knew about…_Could this have been why he gave us a two-bedroom dorm? Did he know? Or had he thought that there might have been a possibility of me getting pregnant? _She had come to Draco's door and knocked. She couldn't hear any sounds and just entered. 

Draco was asleep on his bed. He looked so peaceful she didn't want to wake him. She left his room thinking that maybe later she would tell him she left the med wing. Hermione entered her own room wanting so bad just to crawl into bed. She still thought about the pregnancy. So it would be bad huh? _The stronger the child the worse the gestation period. _She hoped her two children would be nice and strong, regardless of how bad her pregnancy would be. She was changing and decided to brush her teeth. Just as the taste of toothpaste reached her brain, she was overtaken by another bout of nausea. _Good Lord will this end soon?_ She thanked the heavens that she was already in the bathroom. 

~*~*~*~*~

Draco had been having a weird dream. His dream was not reoccurring, more like getting clearer every time….

A girl with honey brown hair lay in a bed with a man beside her. He had put restraints on her and spoke. 

"Now you will be mine Hermione. You always were. I know now that he took you away from me. Don't worry you will be safe," came an evil voice. 

****

**Hermione was whimpering and struggling to get away from this mad man. She had never been afraid of this man for what she had to do would kill him and make him leave the ones she loved in peace. **

**"You will never possess me Tom. You can't if…."**

Draco woke up with a start. _It had been Hermione. And Voldemort was the one who captured her. Why and when?_ Draco had always had the foreboding feeling and somehow he felt it was starting to recede. If what he just had was not a dream and maybe a glimpse, then he had nothing to worry about. She would be alright. He decided it would be better if he took a shower and maybe go visit his wife in the med wing. He got up and headed for the bathroom. When he was about to open the door he heard a person heaving. 

Who else could it be but his wife? 

"Hermione are you alright?" he asked walking into the bathroom. She was bent over the toilet and looked up for a moment, whipping the remains of her lunch from the side of her mouth. 

"Yeah peachy fantastic. You?" she said with humor alight in her eyes. Draco smiled but was somewhat curious.

"How did it go with Madam Pomfrey? Did you find out what was making you sick?"

Hermione got back up and finished brushing her teeth. After she had gargled she returned to her husband. 

"Yeah, but actually it was my dad who told me what was wrong. He came and told me…that it was a Devilian condition. Kinda like a Muggle flu only Devilian. So what woke you up? I walked in earlier and saw you asleep," she said as she gave him a quick peck.

"Well I had a sort of dream and I just wanted to take a shower. If you aren't done I could wait," he said already reaching for the door. Hermione grabbed his hand and held it while her other free one ran down his chest. 

"No please by all means, take one. I'll be more than glad to assist." 

Draco smiled. "Then in that case," he undid the robe that Hermione had put on and began to kiss her neck. Hermione took delight in his actions and trailed her hands down to his pants since his shirt was already off. The rob fell off Hermione and revealed her in a tank and panty set. Draco fingered the hem of the panties and moved his lips up to her hers. Hermione felt so alive when his lips touched hers. She hadn't had any action since they had come back from their honeymoon. Just as she felt her husband's tongue start to explore her mouth, another wave of nausea hit her and she sprinted directly to the toilet.

"Now that's a reaction I never had," Draco said a bit dismayed. Hermione didn't hurl but thought she had to. 

"What reaction?" She said as she lifted herself from the hovering position over the toilet. 

"Well I never had a girl get sick like you just did when I kissed them," he said pouting.

Hermione smiled. She thought he looked absolutely adorable when he pouted. 

She raised a questioning eyebrow. "Just how many girls have you kissed pre tell?"

"Uh…I don't think it would be safe to tell you," he looked at her flashing eyes, "I do value my life after all."

"That many huh?" She said coming closer to him. "Well I am very appreciative of the guys who have kissed me. They helped me get some practice…for when I would need it."

Draco raised his eyebrow now questioningly at her. "And how many guys pre tell have you kissed?"

Hermione knew that he was just teasing and she was fooling around her self too, but she liked doing this. Making him slightly peeved was fun. She was now slipping her arms around his neck. 

"I lost count when I hit double digits," she said before kissing him.

Draco disregarded the last comment and now focused on the beautiful devil kissing him. He pulled her closer to him and slipped his tongue in to survey her mouth fully. He had wanted this so bad. Ever since two months ago, he had been deprived of his married life privileges. His wife had the idea that their 'aerobic exercise' would get in the way of their studies. This year being the last one and with NEWTS, she had been stanch on her decision. He knew however, that she could only hold out for so long. 

He felt her slip away for the second time and run to the toilet this time actually regurgitating. When she was done she looked over to disappointed husband.

"You know I think I'll call it a night Draco," she walked over to him and gave him a quick peck, "good night love."

Draco grabbed her waist and pulled her to him still angry about being deprived of his privileges. 

"Will you at least sleep with me tonight. I get lonely," he said pouting again. Hermione smiled, but decided against it. She didn't want to be talked into anything compromising. Her husband, as she found out, could be very persuasive. She gave him another quick peck and left his embrace. 

"Now if I go with you my bed will feel lonely. Good night," with that she opened the door in the bathroom that led to her room and walked away. 

~*~*~*~*~

Draco had finished taking his shower and returned to his room still very disappointed with the way the earlier events turned out. _She must be really sick though to hurl like that. I wonder what is it exactly that she has. I am pretty sure she was lying to me about it being just a Devilian sickness. _Draco cleared his mind as he prepared for bed. He was about to get in when he heard a tapping on his window. He went to it and found that it was Ria. 

He let her in and watched as she went to perch on the chair of his desk. Draco went over and detached the letter from her leg.

"Thanks Ria. You can stay the night seeing as how I am all alone," he said bitterly as he opened the note. It was from his father. Damn.

_Draco,_

_            Look, just because you married that Mudblood doesn't mean that it will interfere with our plan. You are scheduled to receive the Dark Mark on the 20th of December. The Lord is ready for you. Make sure you don't tell the wench of you wife. I don't know if she is leaking information to Dumbledore. _

_                                    Be there or be dead,_

_                                                Lucius_

Draco crumpledup the letter and then it fell from his hands in the form of ashes. How could he? That bastard wanted his son to proceed with what he wanted all along. Now that Hermione was with him and that she was Devilian, would the Dark Lord finally get what he has wanted. _No. Father wouldn't tell his _precious_ Lord that his son had snatched her from right under his nose. _ At least with that excuse Draco had an advantage. He would have to tell her though. _All-Hollow's Eve. I'll tell her then. Merlin knows we're not going to the ball. _ 

Draco suddenly felt that foreboding feeling melt away. There was no way in hell that Lucius would dare tell the Lord that Hermione was married to his son. He would die. Lucius is too much of a coward to do that. Also Hermione and Draco were very powerful. Who's to say that they couldn't beat Voldemort? Draco felt very happy indeed. _Maybe things will be better from now on._

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione woke the next day a little better. She got dressed in some jeans and blue quarter sleeve shirt and went to find Draco. She was so happy yet so nervous because of tomorrow. She is going to tell him about the pregnancy and hope to Merlin that he wanted them just as much as she did. She went into his room and found him still sleeping. Not wanting to wake him, she left his dorm and went down for some breakfast. _I guess because of all the hurling, I am finally hungry._

She entered the great hall and went to take a seat next to Ron and Harry. She didn't see Ginny around though.

"Hey guys where is Gin? I thought she would have been down by now," Hermione said helping herself to some bacon and eggs with a side of toast. 

Harry looked sullen. "She's not here. She went with Dean to Hogsmeade before she went to classes. Sodding Dean," Harry muttered as he stabbed the bacon.

"Well serves you right Harry. You should have mad the first move AGES ago. You didn't and here is the result," she commented taking a rather large portion of bacon and munching it down. Harry snapped out of his mood and Ron looked as if Hermione had shot someone. She looked up at them and confused, asked, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Herm…well its just that-" Ron cut Harry off.

"Do you realize that you just ate a piece of PIG?" He asked flabbergasted. 

Hermione shrugged. "So what of it?"

"HERMIONE YOU'RE A BLOODY VEGETARIAN!!!!!" Harry said also in an incredulous state. 

Hermione paled. She was a bloody vegetarian!(So am I :D) She thought quickly and decided to use this to her advantage. 

"No wonder!!" she said in mock shock.

"No wonder what?" Ron asked eating his own bacon. 

"Well I have eaten chicken quite a few times and it has been recently. You guys know that I am…different. Well meat is bad for us," she explained as she removed the bacon from her plate. She did so reluctantly. Obviously the two blokes in her had a craving for meat.  

As she finished her meal and conversed with the guys, Hermione felt a tap on he shoulder. She turned to see the beautiful brown eyes of Viktor.

"Oh hi Viktor. How are you this morning?" she asked controlling the nervous feeling she had.

"Vell I am fine, but I am afraid that I need your help vith something. I asked Dumbledore if he vould, but the Headmaster thinks that you would do better vith it," Viktor said as he helped Hermione up. 

"Sure Professor Krum. I would love to help you," she noticed Draco come in and give Viktor a look of extreme loathing, "just tell me what it is." 

"I am afraid that is rather hard. You vould haff to see it to believe it," he said scratching his head. 

"Alright let's go. Bye guys oh and Harry, make your move today. Bye," she exited the Great Hall with Viktor and her linked arm in arm. 

Draco couldn't believe it! She had left with HIM and she darn well knows what he is after_. Maybe I should go and investigate_. 

~*~*~*~*~

Viktor still hadn't let go of Hermione's arm and she was quite annoyed with it. Why did he want to see her? Had this all been a joke to get her to come with him alone?

"Viktor please tell me what is going on. We have already passed your class," Hermione said apprehensively. Viktor looked thoughtful for a moment and then answered her question. 

"Hermioniny ve haff known each other a long time. I rather wanted to…I vas hoping to talk to you about vy ve broke up," he said now looking into her eyes. 

"Well…I just…Viktor we had a long distance relationship. Yes I know that they can be hard, but that is part of the reason why I broke up with you. I didn't see you after the start of last year, after…" Hermione shuddered as she remembered what happened. 

Viktor had a look of angry understanding. He knew what happened last year…part of it anyway. She had told him what had happened and then left him. Told him that she didn't love him and that she wanted to be on her own for a while. 

"Hermioniny, did you tell me the whole truth about what happened. You left me really vith no understanding of why," Viktor had now stopped walking since they were outside in a garden area. 

Hermione glanced away from him and shook her head. "No and you do deserve and explanation. I…I was just too scared and…" Hermione felt tears starting to sting at the back of her eyes. _How do I tell him that I was nearly killed?_

"Viktor when I started the year off, I was fine. But then I started getting notes…threatening ones. Well one day I was walking to Hagrid's hut near the edge of the forest and I was attacked. A tall man grabbed me and pulled me into the forest. I tried to scream, but he had put the Silencing Charm on me. Anyway, he had me pinned to a tree. Gods…I can clearly remember what he said to me. 'Let this be a warning to Potter.' And then he pulled out his wand and was about to hex me, but then his evil face contorted to one of…." Hermione stopped, unable to continue.

Viktor held her and soothed her. "You don't haff to keep going. I get the picture, you can stop," his thick accent blowing the words into her ears. 

"No you deserve and explanation. Well like I was saying the guy got a wicked smile and started to kiss me. Well he violated me, but before he actually went all the way, he stopped. He looked at me and said, 'I wouldn't want to soil myself with the likes of you.'

He took out his wand again and started saying the Avada curse. Well the thing is that he never got to say it because he was blown away. I had heard someone yell a hex and turned to see that it was Draco," she stopped again remembering the way of things.

"Well the man turned to Draco and I think he was shocked to see him there but….the man got his wand again and yelled Cruciatus Curse. The hex never hit Draco though; I stopped it by stepping in front of him. It hurt like hell, but then I quickly recovered only to find that Draco scared off the man. He had protected me," Hermione looked up into Viktor's eyes and with a soft voice finally uttered the truth.

"I nearly got raped and killed that night. I was just so afraid that if something like that were to happen again, you wouldn't have to worry," she finally told him the truth and he had a right to know. 

Viktor took all of this in and hugged her tighter. "Hermioniny vy didn't you ever tell me. I vould haff understood. Just let me tell you thought that I still feel, as I did when I was 18, completely in love vith you," Viktor leaned in to try and kiss her, but Hermione turned and he kissed her cheek. 

"Viktor I am very flattered, but I can't…not now," she said looking away again.

"I understand. I just needed to know. Thank you," Viktor said warmly.

Hermione nodded and left back down the hall. 

~*~*~*~*~

Draco never really got the chance to go and spy on his wife. He was stopped in the hall by Pansy. He groaned inwardly as she called for him.

"Hey Draco where are you going? You left the table so suddenly," she said curiously. 

"Well can't I take a leak by myself Pansy? I was coming right back," he lied. He really wanted to go see what his wife and _lover boy_ were doing.

Pansy got closer to him and Draco tried to back off, but she had him cornered to a wall.

"Draco you have been away a lot and when you talk to us, you seem…distracted. As if you were wishing to be somewhere else," Pansy said finally pressing herself to him.

Draco didn't hate the girl, he just didn't like her. She was to oh what's the word…easy.

"Please Pansy get off. I really have to go," he said urgently. This was only half true. He did have to take a piss, but he really wanted to see what those two were up to. 

"Just let me get what I came for and I'll go," she said softly. Pansy made contact with Draco's lips. Draco didn't respond, but he didn't push her off right away. Pansy felt a jolt of electricity go through her system and parted. 

When they did part Draco looked over to his right for he had heard footsteps. _Hermione_. 

Pansy looked smugly at Hermione and Draco had a neutral face. Inside though, he was squirming. 

*Please this isn't what it looks like. * Draco pleaded, but only to find that Hermione had blocked her mind from him.

"Well Granger good of you to come. I have been meaning to pay you back for the _gift_ you gave me at the train station," Pansy said already having her wand in hand. 

"Really Pansy and tell me what were you going to do, transfigure me, hex me? Please you have the aim of a blind man. Though I really shouldn't insult the blind man," Hermione said trying to control her temper at the fact that her husband had been kissing another woman. 

Pansy didn't retort; she acted. Before Hermione and Draco could register what was happening, Pansy already had her wand aiming at Hermione's stomach and yelled, "_Persona Exeme!_" Before Hermione could shield her abdomen, the curse hit her and threw her back against the wall (which was about 10 feet away). Hermione lay there with a 3rd degree burn on her abdomen and blood trickling down her thigh.

Draco was in shock. Pansy had used a curse that is second to the Avada! Draco turned to her seething. He grabbed her by the arms and pushed her against the wall. 

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? UH?" he boomed around the empty corridor. Pansy was shaking in her boots for she did not expect Draco to get angry, quite the opposite really. She congregated up some courage and answered. 

"I wanted her to pay! Why are you so angry anyway? She's just a fucking Mudblood," Pansy had obviously said something wrong for Draco's grip on her arms tightened considerably. 

"WELL LET ME THINK…SHE'S A HEAD GIRL FOR ONE AND THE OTHER IS THAT YOU USED A CURSE THAT COULD SEND YOUR ASS TO AZAKABAN! YOU BLONDE BITCH, _PERSONA EXEME…_DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DOES?" Draco's temper had not attenuated; in fact it was getting stronger. 

Pansy had learned this curse from her father. Although the only thing he had told her was that it was for making a person unconscious. 

"Yes I do know. It makes a person unconscious for a while. Why are you so alarmed over it?" She asked struggling to get out of his fierce grasp. 

Draco shook his head and got more temperamental because of this girl's stupidity. 

"NO YOU ASS! _PERSONA EXEME_ MAKES A PERSON GO INTO ACOMA! AND THEY DON'T WAKE UP **EVER**!" Draco tried to calm down and succeeded, but around her, he didn't know how long he could keep that way.

Pansy was now quaking. "Do you think I will be expelled?"

Draco sighed and let go of her. "Pansy…I'll be surprised if your ass doesn't get sent to Azkaban. Go now before I decide to kill you," Draco said walking away from her. Pansy knew better than to question him in this state.

Draco went over to Hermione and saw the burn on her stomach and the blood. He could very well go up and stay with her in the med wing. He grabbed her hand and blazed her up to the infirmary. When he got there, he placed her on a bed and then blazed back down and resumed his doings at the Slytherine table. 

He needed to get Potter and Weasley to get check up on her. He saw the feminine Weasley sit down next to Potter. _She knows about the wedding. She could go and save me the trouble. _Without hesitation, he got up and went to the Gryffidor table. 

When he got there, many bewildered eyes were cast upon him. Ignoring them he tried to rack his brain for and excuse. 

"Weaselette, McGonagall wants a word. Hurry up," Draco made sure to keep his face nice and sneery. 

Ginny looked at him funnily and nodded. "I'll be back Harry," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left with Malfoy.

On their way out the door Draco's expression changed dramatically. Ginny saw this and knew that something had gone wrong. Before he said anything she spoke.

"What's wrong with her?"

Draco lifted a brow but overlooked it. "I came out here to follow Hermione 'cause she left with Professor Krum…anyway Pansy followed me. She was telling me stuff and then kissed me. I guess my ring does really work because she got a slight shock," at this Ginny looked at him quizzically, "when we parted I heard footsteps and it was Hermione. Pansy was still mad at her for the hex Hermione put on her at the platform and…she hexed Hermione with the Persona Curse," Draco finished hurriedly.

Ginny had her hands over her mouth and then her expression turned to one of extreme loathing. "Did you take her the med wing?"

"Yes she is up there and that's where you come in. Please I need you to check on her," Draco said with an expression of hope. 

"Yes fine. But you do know that she will be extremely pissed when she wakes up right?" Ginny asked still shaking with rage. 

"Yes. I'll talk to her then. Just please go," Draco urged. 

"I'm going, but Draco don't be surprised if you don't see Pansy at lunch," with that the red head turned and walked away.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief and headed back to the Great Hall. One thing that the Weaselette had said made the wheels in Draco's head turn. _'She will be extremely pissed when she wakes up.' Hermione can wake up?_ Draco felt a bit better at this revelation and hoped to Merlin that the Weaselette kept her promised threat on Pansy. Draco wasn't one to beat girls, but he'd make an exception for the blonde slut.

~*~*~*~*~

Ginny arrived swiftly at the med wing. She saw Pomfrey just look at Hermione in horror. Ginny saw what made the med witch have that expression. She gasped. Hermione was lying on the bed with a bad burn on her stomach followed by blood leaking down her thigh. 

"How did this happen?" Pomfrey asked Ginny when she saw her.

"A hex. She found Pansy in the corridor and that blonde bit-wench hexed Hermione with the _Persona Exeme_ curse," Ginny said getting closer to Hermione. 

Pomfrey looked pale. "Why would Miss Parkinson do that? Oh never mind, I have to attend to Ms. Granger," before the med witch could do anything, Ginny stopped her.

"You can't help her and you know why Madam. You need to call her Healer," Ginny said taking her friend's hand in her own. 

"Yes you are right child. Please give me a moment," Pomfrey quickly stood silent and within the next second a hooded woman came into view. Without asking questions she came to Hermione's side and spoke in a different tongue.

Ginny watched as the Healer chanted and moved her hands above Hermione's body. As the Healer's hands passed over Hermione's body, the burn diminished and the blood receded back into her body. 

 The Healer turned to Pomfrey and spoke in a light voice. "Should my princess need me again, you know how to reach me. I will be by her room later to check up on her. If she is to wake soon, tell her that her…_treasures_ are fine. Good day Madam," with that the Healer left in a swirl of flames. 

"So that's who my healer is. Draco wasn't lying," Hermione said as she received a look of astonishment from the red head and the med witch. 

"Merlin Hermione! I can't believe that Pansy did that! You should have seen the look on Draco's face when he looked at her. Are you alright? Do you want me to go get him?" Ginny said now stroking Hermione's hair. 

Hermione's expression went cold and Ginny could tell. "Don't talk to me about that jerk," Hermione spat. Ginny stopped stroking her and looked fully confused. 

"What is wrong? Oh…" Ginny had been so excited about Hermione waking up that she forgot about the kiss, "Hermione you know that Draco wouldn't cheat on you. Why are you so angry?"

"Ginny you didn't see the kiss. He did nothing to fight her off! He just let her. I…I don't want to see him. You know what pisses me off more? The fact that I won't get to tell him about the pregnancy," Hermione finished with tears threatening to come out. 

Ginny completely disregarded Hermione's tears and looked at her in awe. "You…you're pregnant?"

Hermione turned to look at Ginny and smiled. "Yeah cool huh? They're twins," Hermione said still smiling. 

"Herm that is great!" Ginny squealed hugging her friend.

"Alright Gin but," a look of utter dreadfulness crossed Hermione's face, "MY GODS! NO!!!"

Pomfrey came to Hermione knowing exactly why she was wailing. "Dear calm down they're fine! THEY'RE FINE!!"

Hermione calmed down and looked relieved and heaved in a sigh. Ginny patted her shoulder for reassurance. 

"Madam, can I go back to my dorm please?" Hermione asked hopefully.

The med witch shook her head. "No my dear. I want you to stay here until tonight. Then you may go," Pomfrey went back to her business and left the two younger witches alone.

"Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"Do me a favor and don't tell Draco anything. I want to tell him tomorrow night. Even though I am mad at him, he still should know," Hermione said fixing her torn shirt with a spell.

"No prob! I got to go now or else Harry will get suspicious," Ginny said. 

Hermione gave her a look. "You mean you two…"

Ginny shook her head. "In my _wildest dreams_ Herm. Bye," the red head left. 

~*~*~*~*~

Draco saw the Weaselette come into the Great Hall and he wanted so badly to ask her how his wife was, but decided against it. How would she be? _Angry no doubt. She'll want to hex my ass to the Underworld. _ He hoped that tonight he would be able to see her at common room. 

Damn everyone! Why the hell couldn't he just go up there to her side and kiss her and apologize? _Fuck society. Fuck Voldemort. _Draco wanted so badly to see her, but knew that he couldn't until otherwise told. Draco saw the Weaselette glare daggers at Pansy and Draco smirked. He knew that he definitely was not going to be seeing Pansy this lunchtime. 

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione finally got to leave the damn infirmary. God bless Pomfrey's heart, but Hermione hated hospitals. She decided that she didn't want to see Draco just yet. _Let the jerk squirm. Serves him right!_ She was still angry that he had not pushed that blonde slut off, but knew why. They had to keep up appearances. Just because Hermione was there doesn't mean Draco would stop snogging with Pansy. Merlin, why couldn't this be easier?

Hermione found an empty corridor and quickly blazed up to her room. She stayed there a few hours after taking a shower, fully awake. She remembered that her Healer would be here anytime and waited patiently. She finally saw flames and the hooded woman appeared. Her mouth being visible showed a warm smile. 

"How are you feeling my dear? Better?" She asked with a rather young sounding voice. 

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but one thing I am not feeling better about are my children. Will they really be ok?" she voiced concerned. 

The Healer nodded. "Yes they are very strong. What they probably felt was a  slight tap. You see my dear they are fully magic. They are protected by it and since they are royalty, they have more protection. Now let me examine you to make sure that I am not lying," she said with slight amusement and went on examining Hermione. 

After she was done the Healer noticed something emotionally wrong with her princess.

"Dear child what is wrong?"

Hermione finished buttoning her shirt and answered. "My husband…I saw him kiss another. I am very annoyed and have not spoken to him since this morning," Hermione said now sitting on the bed. 

The Healer looked disapprovingly at this confession. "My dear do be careful with that. Your children will suffer if they do not feel the love of both their parents. This is why only soulmates can procreate in the Underworld. Please don't leave him for more than a 48-hour period. The consequences change, but in every case they are dire. Well my Lady I am off. Heed my counseling. Good night," the Healer left, but not without kissing Hermione on her head. 

Hermione didn't worry about the 48-hour clause. She would be talking to Draco tomorrow telling him about their joy. She had already picked out a dress when she went shopping with Ginny last Friday. All in all, Hermione looked forward to tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~

Draco woke up with a pang in his chest that he had not felt since he got married. _Hermione_. Lord how he wanted to see her. He suspected that either she was in her room avoiding him or she was still in the med wing. Yesterday he had tried talking to the Weaselette, but she was not there at lunch…neither was Pansy. He smiled at that thought.

How on earth was he going to make it up to his wife? Knowing her, she would be fully pissed and ready to scream at him. He woke fully and went to the bathroom. 

Hermione heard him in the bathroom and it took all her resolve not to go in there and shag him senseless. She was feeling that annoying pain in her chest and knew exactly where it came from. But she wouldn't give in…not until tonight. She had house elves bring her food into her room all-day and waited until nighttime to change into her dress. 

Draco knew now that Hermione was just avoiding him. She had not eaten breakfast and was sure she was in her room because she had just gotten out of the bathroom. He wanted so badly to just go into the bathroom and take her. It was now nightfall and had prepared the dinner that they had agreed on ever since they were told about the All Hollow's Eve dance. He hoped to Merlin that she would come out and end his torture. 

Sure enough Hermione came out and cleared her throat. Draco turned and his jaw caused his mouth to come slightly apart. He didn't know if it was because he had not seen her in a whole day or because of that dress, but she looked absolutely appetizing. 

Hermione stood at the foot of the balcony with a coy smile on. She was wearing a black dress that had v cuts in the front and in the back held by thin straps. She wore black easing going sandals. Her dress was made of satin and there were butterflies made of glitter on it. The atmosphere around them was that of two lovers who hadn't seen each other in years. 

"Hi," Draco offered also coy. 

Hermione moved closer to him and spoke. "Hi. Beautiful dinner you have here," she said gesturing towards the table with two candles on them.

"Oh yeah…it's the least I could do for being an ass. Herm…I am so sorry," Draco started, but was cut off when Hermione shook her head.

"No Draco I am sorry. I shouldn't just have cut you off like that. I love you," she said softly.

Draco eyes flashed and darkened. "Say it again," he said fiercely.

Hermione looked him in the eye and did as told. "I love-" she didn't finish though. Draco couldn't take it anymore. He strode over to her and crashed his lips to hers. 

_Good Lord its about time!_ Hermione thought as she was filled with a sense of completion. Draco pulled her tightly against him and deepened the passionate kiss. His tongue slipped in without warning just like he always did. He took what he wanted without asking questions and at this moment he wanted to feel her body against his and make her say his name in that way that made him feel like he was the center of the universe. 

Hermione wasted no time in meeting his tongue with hers. She wanted to feel the comfort of his lips on hers and make sure she wasn't dreaming. Those two long months of not making sweet love to him, that tension that had built within her, was finally being purged in this kiss. She had her arms around his neck and angled her head to get better access of his sweet mouth. 

His hands were moving up and down her body and were now pulling one of her legs up so that her knee was touching his hip. He positioned his hardness in between her legs and she moaned. Draco nearly growled when she pulled away.

Hermione had to talk to him. She wanted to know that the kiss between Pansy and him was just to keep up appearances. 

"Draco….mmm…wait why were-" she was cut off by his luscious lips. Draco wanted so badly to burry himself within her and expressed it when he pushed his hardness more against her. Hermione was loosing all logic. This man really knew how to make someone forget about something with just his kisses. She indulged in it for now grinding against his hardness and earning a moan. 

Draco pushed her against the wall of the balcony and she wrapped both legs around his waist. _Need a bed!_ Was all Draco could think of. Soon enough they were in his bedroom now successfully on the bed. He was fingering her thin straps and lowered one off her shoulder. He moved down and began kissing her peachy skin. 

_No you need to talk first. _ Hermione against her will, pushed Draco off her. He looked at her in wonderment and she sat upright on the bed. With her back towards him she asked him.

"Draco why didn't you fight off Pansy when I caught you two?" She asked with her body screaming at her to return to her previous actions. Draco crawled up behind her and started kissing the nape of her neck. Hermione shivered at the ministrations and Draco answered. 

"I couldn't push her off when _you _caught us…it would look suspicious," he said not bothering to stop his actions. Hermione, satisfied with the answer, now focused on the pleasure her husband was giving her.

"Gods how I want you Hermione," he said with animal primitiveness. Hermione knew very well that she could not stop where this was going, even if she wanted to. She knew that Draco would be punishing her very slowing for making him go without the special privileges one gets when married for so long. She decided to give him a warning. 

"Alright, but please don't hurt us," she said huskily. Confused Draco stopped and turned her to him.

"What are you talking about? What 'us'?" 

Hermione smiled. "Me and the twins of course," she said while smiling. Draco looked at his wife as if she had just killed Voldemort with her own hands. _Twins?! What twins?_

It finally dawned on him and he grinned. Without warning he picked her up and twirled her about. 

"Are you telling me that I am going to be a daddy?"Draco asked as if he had just gotten the greatest present in the world. And he did.

"Yes. I found out two days ago. Are you happy?" Hermione asked taking on her coy demeanor. Draco grinned.

"Do you know what would make me twice as happy?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione chuckled. "Oh I could think of a few things," she smiled wickedly and Draco again captured her lips. This time there was no escape. He pulled her to him, molding their bodies together. His tongue found its way inside her mouth and Hermione tired to make him deepen the kiss, but Draco refused. Hermione knew why. It was because of all the interruptions she made that night and because of the two months of torture. This infernal kiss passionate kiss was only a prelude to the slow tortuous punishment to come. Hermione shivered at the thought. 

Draco ran a hand down her back, past her butt, and slide ever so slowly down the back of her thigh. At the bed of the knee, he picked up her leg so it was in the same positions as earlier. With her leg around his waist, he trailed his hand back up the backside of her thigh, only this time lifting the hem of her dress as he did so. He fully slipped his hand under her dress to feel her bare back. _No bra eh?_ He thought as he broke away from her blissful lips to discard the dress.

Hermione was now only in her panties and she wanted more of Draco. He went back to kissing her while she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Clearly wanting him madly, she tore his shirt off. *You do know that was my favorite shirt. * Draco thought out to her lazily. *Yes and you can buy yourself a new one. * She responded hastily. Finally succeeding on taking off his blasted shirt, she left his lips and trailed down his jaw line to his neck. She placed butterfly kisses all around his neck making him shiver. 

Draco pushed her back somewhat and reclaimed her lips. He was leading her towards the bed and she was oblivious. He broke off again and picked her up. He carried her to the bed and laid her down while he took off his pants, which were becoming very snug. He crawled up to her slowly, but Hermione lifted his head to hers. Their tongues met each other and danced until they tired and went to explore different places. 

Draco grabbed Hermione's hands and pinned them above her. He lowered his head to her full breasts. He licked around one and sucked making Hermione tingle with pleasure. Draco repeated the gesture more than once on each breast making Hermione moan. He traced kisses all the way up to her rose pink lips. He had her pinned now with only one hand while the free one roamed over her body like an exploring demon. The feisty hand rubbed her nipples and went further down and caressed her abdomen gently and marveled at it. Hermione chanced a quick smile because of the look of fatherly love in his eye, but it didn't last. Draco had gone lower and did something that drove Hermione to the point of screaming; his hand rubbed over her wet jewel.

Hermione gasped and moaned. Draco went over it once more causing her to buck her hips. Hermione screamed in frustration, as she didn't feel anything else. Draco was throbbing. His poor member chastising him for not giving it what he wanted. His self control was withering. 

"Draco…please Draco…" Hermione had said his name the one way he loved making him break his resolve. 

He plunged into her, sinking her back into the bed. Hermione again moaned his name fueling his desire. Draco claimed her lips as he rocked back and forth setting the rhythm that only they moved to. Hermione was overwhelmed with the emotions she felt pouring out of Draco. She realized that while making love, they became one. Sharing feelings, sensations, and thoughts, making this intimate action between a man and a woman all the more special and fulfilling.

The first waves of both their climaxes surged through them down to their toes. Hermione grabbed the bed sheets and gripped Draco harder, sinking her nails into his skin as he thrust into her more rapidly. Finally she was there. Draco soon joined her in that place of ecstasy where only they existed. Both of them alone in a place full of bliss, love, and solitude.

Draco collapsed on top of Hermione. She lifted his head and smiled then kissed him. Draco placed the covers over them so that they wouldn't get cold. Draco pulled his wife to hi and cuddled her. He was as happy as a clam. His wife was pregnant. _Gods this couldn't get better._ Hermione smiled.

*You read my mind.* She thought out. Draco chuckled and kissed her nose. 

"Are you tired?" he asked softly.

"No not really its only," Hermione looked over to find his clock, "10:15. The dance isn't even over yet," Hermione's stomach growled. 

"You know I think I will go make good use of that food that we left out there," she went to get up but Draco's grip tightened. 

"I just got you here after tow months. You are not leaving," he said firmly. He muttered an incantation and with a flip of his hand the food appeared in his room.

She tried to get up again so as to get the food, but his arm was adamant. "Can I at least get up to grab the food?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Draco smirked. "Flitwick didn't teach you the Levitating Charm for nothing," he smiled smugly. Hermione smiled also, but mischievously.

"You're right," she flipped he hand and called out, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ only she didn't aim it at the food. Draco felt his hand start to rise from around Hermione's waist. To Draco's protest, Hermione freed herself from his clutches and went to go get the food.(Naked much to Draco's pleasure.)

"That wasn't funny," Draco said in a warning tone making Hermione smile. 

"_Accio robe!_ I thought that was extremely hilarious," she said putting on her robe, much to the dismay of Draco. He put on his own robe (much to the dismay of me!) and went to sit on the bedside next to Hermione. She opened up the silver domed platters and inside was a chicken Caesar salad with chocolate covered strawberries and pumpkin juice to drink. 

Draco opened his up and saw a vegetarian pizza with a butterbeer. Hermione took a mouthful of her salad. With a full mouth she said, "Wow fisiz freallay gawd!"

Draco smiled. "Thanks. I remember you telling me that devils can't eat meat. So I had Dobby make this," Draco said as he took a swig of his butterbeer and belched. Hermione gave him a look of disgust. 

"Wow! Uh lovely. Very sexy," she said sarcastically. Draco grinned and tried to lean over to kiss her. Hermione instead shoved a chocolate covered strawberry in his mouth. Draco chewed slightly and licked his lips. Hermione leaned up to him and kissed him thoroughly, enjoying the taste of the desert in his mouth. 

"Now that is how you eat a pastry! I say we should eat like that everyday," Draco said with a childish grin. Hermione nodded. 

"Yes, but now I am tired. For some reason I feel weak," she stated yawning. 

Draco looked concerned now. "Is it the twins? Do you want me-"

Draco never finished for his wife kissed him hard. She pulled away and looked happy. Energized. "Yes I do want you. But for some reason you seem to be my fuel. I kiss you and I feel…energized," 

"Well my kisses are just so fulfilling aren't they?" he said with a cocky look.

Hermione got up and went to the balcony in his room. She looked up at the full moon and shivered as a breeze passed her. Draco came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. 

"A knut for your thoughts love?" Draco said as he held her closely.

Hermione smiled, but then it turned to an expression of worry. _What am I going to do? I have so many concerns about the future and how we are going to handle things?_

"Draco…do you want them?" she asked hopefully.

"If you are referring to the twins…without a doubt in my mind. Why?"

"Well because first of all what are we going to do? How are we going to raise them?"

Draco thought. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. You shouldn't be worried. You are a princess. They will be well taken care of," he said turning her around.

"Yes but…I want to make sure that you are sure because from what my father told me…our kids are going to be strong!"

Draco looked quizzically at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Draco in the Devilian race the woman's pregnancy depends on how strong the child is…according to my Healer, they will be more powerful than any being ever born. Even me," she said looking at him critically.

"Well then you're in for one hell of a ride aren't you?" he asked grinning.

"Fine. But remember you have to put up with the consequences!" she said before leaning in for a kiss. While kissing her husband, Hermione's eyes snapped opened and she bolted straight for the bathroom.

Draco shook his head exasperated. "Clearly those two don't want me!"

~*~*~*~*~

"Hurry! RUN YOU FOOL!!" was all Voldemort said while he sealed the door shut to building they had entered.

Voldemort's plan was NOT going well. Its Samhain night and the spell he was suppose to cast to get the princess to him did not go accordingly. When he had used the life crystal he made that ties him to the princess, it must have been a beacon to her father for all of the Royal Devilian Army had befell him.

"Damn what could have triggered it to him? I thought I knew what you were doing my Lord," Snape said as he kept a vigil watch on whether the devils were still attacking.

Voldemort was exasperated. "I did. I just didn't account for the fact that she was royal, her life bond was also connected to the throne. The spell is not all bad, there are other nights to do it. Samhain is just the most powerful. Damn," Voldemort said as he paced around the room.

"My Lord please try to calm down. Like you said there are other nights. The king may know that we are trying to cast it, but he doesn't know why," Bellatrix said. "Why don't we just Apparate out of here?" with a crack she left.

"I will do the same. I am in no mood for-" Voldemort was cut off when an ice dagger from a Devilian soldier cut his arm. Blood gushing everywhere, Voldemort cursed and nodded to Snape who quickly bandaged it.

"Hell I have got to go now. Severus come," The Dark Lord said as he left with a slight crack.

Snape thought for a moment. _Why had they tried to get Hermione here? What does Voldemort need her for? Hopefully I can report to Albus before that stupid fool tries to cast the spell again._ With a crack Snape was gone. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Hermione awoke to searing pain in her left arm. She shrieked and got up to turn on a light. Draco also awoke and groggily asked what was going on.

"I don't know. I just felt a stab of pain and here is all this blood!" Hermione hissed. 

"Let me see," Draco grabbed her arm and looked at the cut. "I can't tell from where you got that."

Hermione got a good look at it and realization dawned on her. "I do," she said thinking what kind it was. "Its from an ice dagger conjured by the RDA. I should know I trained with them."

"Well alright let's go see Madam Pomfrey then. NO BUTS," Draco added quickly as he saw Hermione start to protest.

"Fine let me get my robe," she said hastily. Once they were out of the room, they walked up the dim halls. They were nearly there when they heard a voice call out to them.

It was Snape. "Where do you think you are going at this time of night?" he asked with a grim expression.

"Sorry Professor its just that I woke up and the strangest thing happened," Hermione lowered her sleeve so that Snape could see the injury, "I woke up bleeding, but the thing that gets me is that this wound is only that of an-"

"Ice dagger," Snape replied going a pale shade.

Hermione was stunned. Draco spoke first though, "Yes Professor how did you now that?"

Snape snapped out of his reverie and answered. "That is none of your business Mr. Malfoy. Now on with what you were doing," he commanded as he turned around.

Snape was slightly alarmed. _How in the hell could they have the same type of wound on the same arm!? Dumbledore need to know now._ With that decided he headed for the gargoyle that led up to the headmaster's office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****

**So what good? Bad? I have now decided on the DEFINITE ENDING and chapter 14 I have decided will be the last chapter. 15 being the EPILOGUE. Again I stress, when you read the ending…well you'll find out!!**

**Please review I want to at least hit 42!!**

**                                                            Flamewriter008**


	8. Her Growth, His Traitorous Heart

**Alright I loved all of your reviews! I got so many more than I asked for thank you!**

**But now on to the questions…**

**What is the RDA?**

**The Royal Devilian Army **

**Why does it look like I have so many spelling errors when Viktor talks?**

**Remember he is Bulgarian. I want him to sound the part.**

**What was the purpose of the battle scene?**

**You'll see soon.**

**What kind of tie does Voldie have with Hermione?**

**Same answer.**

**What type of spell was Voldie trying to cast?**

**You'll see soon.**

**What does it do?**

**Same damn answer.**

**Now to Legessa: Sweetie I was trying to make people read your review becuz you have basically hit the nail on the head. I will make a further note of this after the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing.**

**Chapter 8~ Her Growth, His Traitorous Heart**

~*~*~*~*~

Snape stormed into Dumbledore's office with a look of urgency on his face. Dumbledore turned to see Snape stop at his desk. Without Dumbledore even asking what the problem was, Snape spoke.

"He tried to get her," he said looking at the headmaster. Dumbledore spoke calmly. "Got who Severus? Please calm down."

Snape took a deep breath. "Voldemort. He tried to get the princess tonight. He failed miserably though. The RDA showed up. We found a place to hide, but on one of the soldiers got lucky and sent an ice dagger, which stabbed Voldemort on his left upper arm," he said fiddling with his marriage ring on his finger.

Dumbledore waited for the Potions Master to continue, but he didn't. "Severus why is this relevant? What of that made you run inhere like a madman?"

Snape looked as if he was trying to figure out the secret of life. "Albus when I came back to report to you, I ran into the young Malfoys…what I cannot…Albus Ms. Granger had the same type of wound from the same weapon as Voldemort did…on the same limb!"

Snape said in utter disbelief.

Dumbledore took on the same thoughtful expression as Snape had earlier. What he asked next baffled Snape. "Tell me Severus, did Mr. Malfoy share the same wound?"

Snape, completely confused, shook his head. Out of curiosity Snape let his mouth work on its own for the first time. "Albus why would he?" he blurted out.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "As you already know Severus, Hermione Granger is the princess. Mr. Malfoy is her soulmate. In the Devilian world, the man and the woman share a link in which they feel everything…even physical pain."

Snape gaped. How could that have happened? Before Snape had time to ask more questions, Dumbledore assigned him something. 

"Severus thank you for telling me. Please return to your wife and send for Mr. Malfoy only. Thank you," with that tone of finality, Snape nodded and left. 

~*~*~*~*~

"Why did he look so worried? I mean did you take a good look at him? He paled!" Hermione said trying to get back up from the hospital bed. Draco pushed her back down. 

"Hermione lay down! And no I didn't look at Snape. Why would he be worried? He has no reason to," Draco said holding Hermione's hand. She shook her head. 

"Alright forget about that then…How did he know about what type of weapon was used? Snape doesn't associate with many Devilians!" Hermione said getting back up. Draco tried to push her back down, but Hermione was adamant. 

"Herm…please lay down! If not for me then for the twins," her husband pleaded. She shook her head. 

"I suggest you do as your husband tells you," a deep voice came. Draco and Hermione turned to the entrance of the infirmary. Snape stood there. 

"Mr. Malfoy, Dumbledore wishes a word with only you in office. Good night," with a swish of his robes, Snape sauntered out. Hermione felt dizzy so she fell back on the bed. Draco helped her down and kissed her forehead. 

"You stay put damn you! I'll be right back," he said firmly. Hermione nodded reluctantly. Draco sped off. 

~*~*~*~*~

After Snape had left, Dumbledore summoned the Devilian king. Mundus had appeared, but it looked like he did so bothered. 

"Albus please make it quick. I have to get back to the kingdom," Mundus said urgently.

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the king. "Mundus is it about what Voldemort did or tried to do last night? Because if it is then I am a little ahead of you," Dumbledore said as he motioned for the king to have a seat. Mundus did so with his mouth slightly open.

"How did you know about that? I thought only the Devils were summoned," he said perplexed.

Dumbledore went to sit down at his own chair. "Well one of my contacts reported to me that Voldemort had been out on Samhain trying to cast a spell. Mundus I know what that spell does. It calls for a lost possession. Let me guess what you can't figure out is how he tried calling for the princess," Dumbledore said pensively. 

Mundus nodded. "Yes you see I could tell that he was trying to look for my daughter because I could feel the call for the Devilian power. You see I am a part of every devil, even my own child. I could feel the pull and whom it was directed to. What I couldn't tell was _how_," he explained rubbing his temples. 

"That, I think is where I come in. You see my contact came back and well as you know you cannot Apparate in the school grounds, so he walked into the castle. On his way up to me he informed me that he ran into some students, but what shocked him the most was what one of them adorned. He ran into your daughter and her husband. Mundus your daughter has the same sort of wound from the same type of weapon," the headmaster said taking off his glasses and wiping them. 

Mundus looked a little confused, but very worried. "Alright then that is not a good sign if they both have the same type of wound. Now what will worry me more is if you tell me that her husband doesn't also have it," Mundus said in a tone that almost dared Dumbledore to give him the negative answer.

The dare was matched. 

"No Mundus he didn't," Dumbledore said quietly. Mundus' temper burst and the stop of Dumbledore's hat caught fire. Mundus quickly put it out with a wave of conjured wind. 

"I beg your pardon, but things just don't want to get simple for us do they?" the king replied tiredly.  

"Well that hat had to go out anyway. Now I have called for the young Mr. Malfoy. What I wish for you to do is to explain Mundus. I may be knowledgeable, but it only extends so far. Draco is very passionate and temperamental; he cannot control his emotions that well yet," the Headmaster said to the king. 

"Fine Albus, but I will only tell him what we know, for it is not that much mind you. Also I was thinking…maybe now would be a good time for them to start displaying their affections openly, but not their marriage," Mundus said getting up and stretching his hands.

"Yes I do believe I see your reason behind it. Very well." 

A knock came at the door and Dumbledore smiled. He waved a hand and the door opened. 

~*~*~*~*~

The blonde knocked on the oaken door and it opened. Dumbledore sat there and had a calm look about him. 

"Please Draco have a seat," Dumbledore said happily. 

Draco did as told and not two seconds later did he notice the king. _Alright this must be pretty imperative if they are both talking to me. _Draco had an uneasy feeling forming in the pit of his stomach as the king looked at him tiredly. 

"Draco there was an attack by my army on Voldemort tonight. He was trying to cast a spell to capture Hermione and almost succeeded had it not been for my beacon. Well when we got there the Death Eaters started to run. We trailed them down to an abandoned house and one of my soldiers, Dante actually, sent an ice dagger at him. Voldemort was hit on the upper left arm where Hermione had a wound now right?" the king said more exhausted. 

Draco digested all of the information that the king had just told him. Then he registered that he had asked him a question. "Yeah she does, but how could Voldemort have the same wound as Hermione? Unless they were connected somehow…" Draco trailed off seeing the king nod his head. 

"Yes Draco he does. When he tried the spell I could feel the pull it had on Hermione. I knew that he was trying to get her, but what is still ambiguous to me is how he almost achieved this. Although, I am now more clear than I was a few minutes ago."

"What do you mean Mundus? What do you know now?" Draco asked getting antsy. 

"Draco you should have the same wound that Hermione has," Mundus said as though this explained everything. Seeing the confounded look on Draco told him otherwise. "Draco you and Hermione are mates ergo you should be able to feel everything. Physical, mental, emotional, thoughts; you should be able to feel them all. What I see that you lack is the physical link. You should have acquired the same wound as Hermione."

Draco didn't know what to say. Did this mean that someone had interfered with their link? Someone could harm Hermione and Draco had no power over it. He hated feeling like this. He had Hermione though, but how long would it be before Voldemort was to get her again? That feeling came back; that sick feeling that paradise was about to fall. Hermione was being taken away from him.

"How could we prevent this? There has to be a way of….of getting the link to fail between them," Draco said with a hint of desperation in his voice. 

Mundus looked at the young man with pity. Mundus had been in a different situation that sparked the same feelings of helplessness. His wife died last time, he'd be damned if history were to repeat itself. 

"We don't know yet Draco. Until we find out how Voldemort is accessing Hermione's link, there is no sure way to determine anything. The only thing I can ask you is don't tell her anything. Her pregnancy is enough for her to handle at the moment. Make note of any injuries she may suffer and question her about it, though don't badger her. Her Healer should be up with her now. I must go," Mundus was about to turn when-

"-Wait…" Draco had stopped the king from leaving because if Voldemort had the physical link to Hermione did that mean he could feel when him and her became one?

"Mundus can Voldemort feel…when me and Hermione are one?" Draco phrased carefully though the meaning of question was quite understandable. 

"No Draco. The act of unity between a man and woman is only between them. Now I must go. Farewell," with an up-rise of flames, Mundus was gone.

"Professor may I go?" Draco said feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

"Yes Draco, but in the midst of all this news that is well…not on the good side, a ray of silver lining has come through. You and Ms. Granger are able now to show your affections publicly. Not your marriage however, that is to remain concealed. Off you go then," Dumbledore said with eyes twinkling at the smile that appeared on Draco's face. 

"Thank you sir!" Draco stood up and left with a wide grin.

~*~*~*~*~

_I wonder what is taking him so damn long! Honestly what could be so important?_ Hermione thought as she lay in bed reading one of her textbooks. Her wound was not healing and she was getting a bit nervous. Usually she was a fast healer. Just as she thought this black flames appeared in the room and she looked to see her hooded Healer. The woman came up to Hermione and had a soft smile on her face. 

"Forgive me for taking so long majesty, I was tending to your father. Now let me see your arm," the Healer looked at it and waved her hand over the wound. It was healed, but left a nasty scar. "I am afraid that the dagger might have been poisoned. Don not be alarmed though, it was intended for a wizard only. It can't harm you."

Hermione looked at her arm and scrunched her nose at the scar. She thought about last night for some reason. The fact that she had felt so tired and then when she had kissed Draco she felt…revived. 

"Healer last night when I was with my husband I felt a wave of fatigue. When I kissed him though, it went away. Almost as if he was what my body needed. Why did his happen?" Hermione asked patting the bed for the Healer to sit on.

She did so hesitantly. "Well princess you see since you are pregnant and are mates, your soul now has to deal with three entities in your body. Your love and connection between you and your husband is all the fuel you'll ever need. But as you now have three people in one body, you need twice as more. Do not be surprised if you find your sexual appetite increasing."

Hermione blushed, but nodded her thanks. The Healer got up and kissed her princess on the forehead and disappeared. 

Draco came in a few seconds later looking absolutely jubilant. Hermione looked up and before she knew what was happening, lips descended on hers. Draco did not bother being gentle. Though there was no one else around, to him this was a public place and a first declaration of his love for his wife. 

Draco (like he always does) slipped his tongue in to Hermione's mouth only this time he didn't sneak it in; it was more of a demand telling Hermione to respond. She did. She met his tongue feverishly and caressed it. She then slipped her own tongue in his mouth and went directly for the sensitive spot on the roof of his mouth and flicked her tongue across it. _Damn it girl snap out of it! Your making out in a public place!_ Hermione loosened her arms, which had placed themselves around his neck, and parted. 

Draco gave her a protesting look, but then stopped. He now sported a smile, one of triumph. Hermione looked at Draco disapprovingly.

"Draco are you out of your mind!? You know we can't do that in public," Hermione chastised. Draco just kept smiling and disregarded everything that his wife was telling him.

"Alright what? What is making you smile like a dolt?"

Draco very casually said, "What haven't we been able to do since we got to Hogwarts?"

Hermione got up from her bed and went to where her husband was leaning oh so casually against the wall. She went closer to him wearing a seductive look and with a mischievous smile groped his manhood.

Draco gasped. _Damn I was NOT expecting that!_ Hermione didn't remove her hand and answered.

"Why honey I believe we did that last night. If you thought is wasn't great…we could always…practice," Hermione said coyly. She had now removed her grip and was kissing Draco's neck. What the hell had gotten into her?

"Actually Hermione…er…I was just…oh…uh…up at the Headmaster's office and uh…erm…he told me that we could display our affections openly…er…just now our marriage," Draco said with very little concentration. Hermione was now groping his buttocks and still trailing kisses around his very sensitive jawbone.

Draco had about enough as he could without loosing control. "If you don't stop right now I will make good use of that bed right there," he warned. Hermione continued her ministrations and Draco was breaking. He grabbed her hands and pushed her slightly back.

"Alright what in the world has gotten into you today?" he asked trying to keep his wife at bay.   

"Well the Healer was here to mend me and I asked her why is that when I kiss you I feel recharged. She said that it was due to the fact that I have three souls in one body so I need to feel a lot more of your love. She actually said that it wasn't strange if I found my sexual appetite rising." Hermione explained trying to get back to her actions. 

"Well that is good news I guess. But don't you think that maybe we should wait until we get to our dorms?" Draco said releasing Hermione's hands. She moved closer to him and whispered, "Well then what are we waiting for?"

Before he knew it they were back in his room and Hermione had ripped off his shirt. Draco had to admit; he was a little scared of his wife.

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione had been having several 'lust attacks' and Draco, of course, did not protest, but after two and half weeks he had to admit that he was getting tired. It was a Wednesday and they were inside the Great Hall having breakfast. Draco just watched as Hermione ate and ate. He grinned. Her pregnancy had VERY good sides to it, but then again no good comes without some bad. He looked at her and wondered where she got all of the energy for their 'aerobic' activities. _This woman is mad! She is using me like some bloody machine! Yes alright…I would understand one shag per night. But THREE TO FOUR!!! Bloody hell._

Draco almost groaned at the thought of having to come to their dorm tonight. Ever since she had entered her second trimester it had just gotten worse. Hermione looked up at him with that look she always gave him before their intimate act; one of hunger and vigilance.

*Draco it's been two weeks since Dumbledore told us that we could be together in public. You haven't so much as touched me. * He heard Hermione's voice intrude into his train of thoughts.  He shot her a weary look from his table.

*Herm it's not that it hasn't been great every night…but truth be told love…a man needs his rest! * He thought out to her. He knew that she had gotten his message because she gave him a look of bloody murder. Her expression gradually changed to a softer one, though equally annoyed.

*Alright…fine. * Hermione responded with a cold tone. Draco felt the pang of her shutting him out of her mind. _Damn._

Hermione had been so rapped up in trying to get attention from her husband that she had failed to notice one petite red head trying frantically to get he attention. 

"Yes sorry Gin…you know private matters," Hermione said while shooting her husband a nasty glare. "Well what did you want to ask me?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not here. Out in the hall," she whispered and gave a quick nod towards Harry's direction. Hermione looked and caught her meaning and nodded. Both girls got up and made their way to the outer hall. 

Before Hermione could ask what was the fuss all about, Ginny had broken out. "What the hell is his problem?! Just because he was to late to make his move doesn't mean he has to be an ass to me or even to Seamus!" Ginny ranted. 

"Alright what the hell are you talking about? What has Harry done? From what I can see nothing," Hermione said trying to calm the red head down. 

"That's just the freaking problem now isn't it? Hermione you remember that day that you got hexed by Pug face? Well I had gone to Hogsmeade with Dean as it turned out he invited me because Seamus was too afraid to speak to me. Hermione Seamus asked me out a week later and I have to say that I am really happy so far," Ginny said now tears threatening to come out. 

"I don't get it Gin. What did Harry do then?" Hermione asked genuinely puzzled. 

"He hasn't gotten off my case! He keeps trying to talk to me and he even forced to kiss me once. I haven't told Seamus, he as pissed as ever just because Harry doesn't lay off," Ginny said gaining control of herself. 

Something in Hermione had snapped. She became suddenly full of anger and Ginny soon found out. "WELL THEN TELL HIM TO FLIP OFF THEN!! He has no right to say squat to you! If you want I'll go in there right now and hex his royal jewels!!!" Hermione roared as she turned to head for the Great Hall entrance. Ginny with a horrified expression, quickly went to get the feisty devil. 

She whirled Hermione around and stared dubiously at her.  "What the hell has gotten into you? One minute you're all fuzzy and warm, the other your screaming bloody murder! What's going on?" the red head fumed. 

Hermione clicked her tongue. "Sorry Gin it's not your fault honestly. It's just that Dumbledore has given Draco and me permission to be together in public. Draco and I got told about this two weeks ago and Draco hasn't kissed me once!" Hermione said now swinging her mood to a blubbering one. Ginny pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to Hermione. Ginny gave Hermione a full inspection from top to bottom and it finally hit her when she reached a visibly growing swell in her friend's abdomen. 

"I almost forgot that you were pregnant. That explains some things," Ginny said patting Hermione on the shoulder, " woman what is the matter surely that can't be it?"

Hermione nodded. "Well you see its to complicated to explain, but the basic truth is that since my body is carrying three souls within it, I need energy. Who happens to be my energy…none other than Draco Malfoy. Well my Healer told me that I shouldn't get surprised if my sexual appetite increases," Ginny blushed at this, "and well Draco feels a bit exhausted."

Ginny didn't know where the Head Girl was going with this. "And?"

"Well Gin I am not supposed to by able to be touched by any other man…well since Draco isn't taking care of business…" Hermione blushed unsure of continuing. 

Ginny gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "HERMIONE! Of all…the things to do I mean…..I just didn't expect….you have another LOVER!" 

Hermione blanched. "NO!!! It's just that I find myself lusting after other men. I am not sure how much longer my self-control will last. I am scared that I might betray Draco."

Ginny took on a new face of understanding. "Hermione it's perfectly fine if you lust after someone else. Its common in couples. Just know when to draw the line," Ginny gave another look at the two growing individuals inside her friend. "While you're at it, make sure you find a maternity spell or something because you are starting to show."

Hermione looked down from her friend's face and indeed, she was showing. Hermione allowed herself a smile and then quickly replaced it with the worried expression she had earlier. 

"Gin you're not getting me…Draco…when he is, er, _with _me, if feels as if he's not making love to me. It feels more like a machine. I guess I have overworked him, but…" Hermione trailed off looking at the stone floor.

"Hermione only you know what to do in the predicament. All I can tell you is talk to him…he's in this marriage to you know. He has his feelings to this as well," Ginny said getting Hermione's attention again. 

Hermione didn't know how to tell Ginny that her attraction was growing to-

"-Professor Krum! He's coming this way!" Ginny said.

Hermione turned and sure enough there was Viktor walking up to Hermione. How is it that he always found her? He stopped a few feet in front of her and ran his hand through his hair. 

~*~*~*~*~ POV change~*~*~*~*~

He needed to talk to her. He found out earlier that she was in very real danger and wanted to see if she was all right. How could he be doing this to his long time love? Viktor punched his desk in desperation and frustration. He hoped to Merlin that he would be able to see the plan through. Right now though none of that mattered.

He swept out of his office and went to seek her out. He swept passed the crowded halls with many fifth, sixth, and seventh year girls ogling him. He remembered with a faint smile how he received the same attention when he arrived here for the first time when he was eighteen. All of the girls had fallen and swooned for him…all but one. He smiled as he remembered how he had approached her to ask her to the Yule Ball that day in the library. 

All of these great memories from the girl that he loved, but was now hired to hurt. He clenched his fists at that thought as he turned another corridor and saw her. She was there talking with one of her friends and she was worried from what he saw. She then turned to see him with those great amber eyes of hers. Gods she could melt the coldest of hearts with those eyes. He ran a hand through his hair to control his thoughts. After all she was now a student.

He approached her and saw that the red head was going to leave.

"Sorry Hermione I think Seamus must want me. I didn't tell him where I was going. Silly me! Later," Ginny said with a wave and departed. 

Hermione turned to face Viktor and smiled. If he could only wake up to her smiling everyday….

He shook his head and looked back at her and spoke. "Hermioniny I need a quick vord with you. Please could you come with me?" he said softly although he could not mask the tone of urgency in his voice. Hermione cocked an eyebrow and nodded. Just as Viktor was going her by the arm, Draco chose that very moment to come in.

~*~*~*~*~

He felt like crap. He should be more understanding considering the twins. Maybe she had a point. Maybe they could start to openly share their relationship. Truth be told Draco was getting tired of having to hide all of the time. He saw the Weaselette take his wife outside of the Hall. He took a quick glance at Potter and saw him looking surly.  Draco saw as he shot a nasty look at Seamus. 

It had been two and a half weeks since he had the talk with Mundus and Dumbledore. He had kept a watchful eye on Hermione, but noticed nothing. He should after all be _closely _ acquainted with his wife's body seeing as practically every night they together. Draco was taken out of his thoughts by a warm hand on his thigh. He turned his attention to the owner of the hand in question. Pansy.

"Would you mind taking your hand off of me please," Draco said as politely as he could. Around her though this was a god given miracle. She winced a bit at his tone, but nonetheless removed her hand. She had a fixed stare on a point over Draco's shoulder.

"Sorry its just that I wanted to apologize for what I did to the mudblood. I made you angry 'cause you were looking out for my well being-" Draco tried really hard not to snort at this, "-and I completely disregarded it. I must not have had that much power though since she is obviously not in a coma. Strange," she said.

"Pansy I accept the apology now would you mind making like a snitch and get lost," Draco snarled. Pansy smiled her would be provocative smile and slid closer to Draco. 

"You know you seem really tense maybe I could help you release some of that tension. Come tonight and I promise you'll feel better in the morning," she said replacing her hand on his thigh.

Draco was getting fed up. He really didn't want to resort to insulting her or being cold, but if it had to be done…

He grabbed her hand in a vice like grip that instantly started to bruise her white skin and pulled her so that his mouth was at her ear. 

"Pansy how could you possibly make me feel any better when right now you are the reason I am nauseous. If you really want me to feel better, pick your whored around ass up and walk as far as you can from me," Draco said in a dangerously low voice full of malice. He threw her hand away from him, disgusted, and quickly glanced at the Gryffindor table. He saw the Weaselette walk back in and made eye contact with her. She had an antsy look about her as if hiding something. Draco quickly registered one other thing; Hermione was not with her. 

He quickly got up and went to the doors of the Great Hall that was the only obstacle between him and what lies on the other side. He opened the doors and quickly desired that he hadn't.

He saw his wife about to leave again with _lover boy_. Why is it that this man was always looking for Hermione right when Draco was going for her? He saw the look of quick panic that crossed Hermione's face and saw Viktor bit his lip; Draco could tell that he was in a hurry…for what? 

_Now I guess would be a good time to start taking Dumbledore's advice. _ Draco with a sly grin went over to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her waist possessively. 

  ~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was totally abashed. Why was he holding like this? Was he jealous again of Viktor? Before she could ask Draco spoke first. 

"Hermione where are you going? We have classes in a few minutes," Draco said without a hint of sweetness, just nonchalant. _I'll be damned before anyone sees me like one of those mushy boyfriends. Fuck that._ He thought disgustedly. 

Hermione didn't know where he was going with this but decided to go along with it.

"Well Vik-I mean Professor Krum wanted a word with me. I'll have to be a little late," Hermione said cautiously looking between Viktor and Draco. 

"Please Hermioniny this is urgent. I promise that I von't take too much of your time," he said in a rushed thickly accented voice. He eyed Draco's arm suspiciously. 

Draco clenched his jaw as Hermione could tell. She was getting mad and decided to go with-

"-Alright Professor let's go. Draco I'll see you later ok?" Hermione could tell that she had put Draco in a very foul mood. She gave him a quick hug and left back down the corridor with Viktor.

"I swear there's something amiss about him," Draco mumbled to himself. He turned and went to his dorm to retrieve his books for Potions.

~*~*~*~*~

Viktor was still thinking about how Lucius' son so easily went up to Hermione and held her so closely. Could he be courting her? Viktor could tell that he was a Slytherine, his robes gave it away. How could Hermione go out with someone from that house? Viktor remembered back to the TriWizard Tournament. All of the Slytherines tried to impress the students from Durmstrang and had utterly failed. He stole a quick glance at Hermione and saw that she was obviously thinking about something…or someone.

"Viktor?" 

He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her sweet voice calling his name. He turned to her and stared at her for a brief moment.

"Yes?"

He saw as she bit her lip adorably. "Why do you have to talk to me? Draco is right I do have classes," she said nervously.

He tore his gaze away from her beautiful face. "Vell something vas brought to my attention. I need to question you about it….speaking of that young man….Vat is he to you Hermioniny?" he asked casually.

Again she bit her lip. "We are…closely tied," Hermione said satisfied with her answer. 

Viktor nodded for it is not in his nature to pry. They entered his office and Viktor pulled out a chair for Hermione. She sat down and watched as Viktor put his head in his hands as he sat down and sighed. He looked back up at her worried face.

"Hermioniny…"he sighed. How was he to make this _casual_? "Hermioniny I know vat you are and I also know that Voldemort's after you."

Hermione looked at him with large eyes. How?

"How…how could you know that? You are not part of the…you are not to know that!" Hermione said her voice rising.

Viktor got up and was waving his hands up and down. "Please calm down! Let me explain," Hermione did as told and Viktor sat back down. "I have…_vays_ of knowing vat is going on. Don't ask me for I vill not tell you. First thing is first: are you hurt? Have you acquired an injury that did not occur on your behalf?"

Hermione was a bit put out at the fact that she could not question him. The fact that he was not _letting_ her question him. She thought about his inquiry and couldn't remember anything.

"No I don't believe so. Why?"

Viktor gave her a knowing look. "Nice try. Let's just say that it is relevant. Hermioniny if you do get any wounds that you did not cause your self or by accident, please go straight to the Headmaster. Another is how long have you been in a 'close tie' vith Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione was taken aback. How dare this man think that he could just ask questions about her personal life and not let her know why he is doing this. Maybe if she kept talking to him he would slip.

"Why do want to know? That is completely none of your business," Hermione said hoping she would find a way to lure him into telling her.

"Strike two Hermioniny. Now if you are involved vith him, know this: be careful. Voldemort would kill anything and anyone to get you. Do you know why Hermioniny?"

Viktor asked leaning on his desk

Hermione leaned back in her seat and kept a neutral expression. "Know what?" she asked a bit more harshly than she intended. He was just irking her with all of his secrecy. 

"Do you know vhy Voldemort vants you?" he asked with his accented voice going low.

Hermione shook her head. She is dieing to know why though. Whatever the reason it is why she had married Draco in the first place. Why this whole thing started. 

Viktor looked at her pretty face again and knew that she was really in the dark. How could Mundus not tell her? Now she would know…

"Hermioniny Voldemort vants you because like you surely know you are a princess. If he vere to marry you he could obtain all of the Devilian power. He has been after you since you vere a baby. He will try to get you at any costs please be careful….especially around Cupid's arrow," Viktor said trailing off.

Hermione's head was now reeling. Before she could ask him what that last part meant, he said, "You may go now," Hermione got up and left his office with great feeling of emptiness. 

What the hell had that been about? What had he meant? Hermione walked down to the dungeons to withstand an hour of Snape's voice condemning the Gryffindor house.

~*~*~*~*~

It was now December and Draco had not told Hermione about his father's plans. It was the 15th of this jolly month and he was running out of time. Today was a Saturday and he and Hermione were given permission by Dumbledore to the Underworld and visit the Healer. It was their monthly visit with her and this month would be particularly interesting. They get to find out the sex of the twins. 

Hermione had dressed herself in a beautiful blue top that was long sleeved and a black knee high skirt with black boots that were up to the lower part of her shins. Draco thought she looked rather cute. Her tummy was poking out now quite a bit and every time Draco saw this he felt a twinge of male pride. He wore the same black dress shirt with black slacks and shiny black dress shoes. He took quick look in the mirror and saw that everything was ok he turned to Hermione who was finishing putting up her hair. 

"Ready love? The Healer will kill us if we aren't there on time," Draco said remember their last visit in November when they had been late and a pair of menacing scissors were involved. 

Hermione looked in the mirror and saw everything looked ok. "Yeah ok let's go. What?" Hermione questioned Draco because he was shaking his head. 

"Herm you look radiant, but we don't need everyone else to know why," he said pointing at her stomach. Hermione looked down an blushed. 

"Honestly I am forgetting everything now a days. Oh bother! _Materno!_" 

Instantly the round belly was gone and was replaced by gorgeous curves. When she had first tried this spell she had many guys eyeing her. 

Draco took a hold of her and leaned in for a kiss. While kissing her, flames came about and suddenly they were in the Devil Kingdom. They came to a small alley and went in through a door.

This place, though ugly and poverty stricken, looked very luxurious from the inside. They walked into a small common room with two love seats and a coffee table. On their side was a kitchen table and then an archway that led to the kitchen. Directly in front of them there was a small hallway with about three rooms; they saw the woman come out of one with a warm smile on her face.

"Nice to see that my warning for tardiness was not taken lightly. Anxious about the sex of your children?" The young Healer said. She saw them nod and she smiled even more. She kept the top part of her face hidden but Hermione could that she was young. Her smooth cheeks around her soft warm smile gave her away. 

Draco held her hand and she could tell that he was antsy to know. She was too. They were led into a small room with a full sized bed and one big window. There were flowers around, which to Hermione's delight were gardenias and there were a few cabinets containing potions and medicines was Hermione's guess. 

Hermione lay down on the bed and saw Draco go to the other side of her also on the bed. The Healer smiled at the beautiful scene before her: Draco was stroking Hermione's hand and she was shaking with excitement and fear. Had the Healer been showing her face a look of reminiscing would be adorned on her. Memories were all that they were now. The Healer made her way over to Hermione. 

"Have you had any pains yet? Any discomforts? Or perhaps you bled somewhat from your canal?" the med dev said muttering a spell that made Hermione's gigantic stomach appear. The Healer now adorned a frown. Hermione saw and inquired on it.

"What is the matter? Should I now be this big?" 

"Well no… that is not a _real big_ problem. It's just that you may be looking at a premature birth. But I will try adamantly so that does not occur. Now, let's take a good look at the next generation of royalty shall we?" the Healer pulled up Hermione's shirt and placed her hand over the growing swell and said, "_Ultrio Sonus!_" An image of two fetuses hovered over Hermione's large abdomen. 

The Healer looked at the image very vigilantly. She made a few quick mental notes about some things until she finally had a grin on her half covered face. 

"Well I would say that you shot two birds with one stone!" the Healer said still eyeing the image. 

Draco looked at her expectantly. "Do I have a boy? There is a boy in there right?" 

Hermione smiled. He looked like he was about to get a birthday present. Hermione now gazed at the Healer. 

"Well yes…but you also have a girl. You will give birth to two full-fledged devils! Congratulations," the Healer said with a wide grin. Hermione was a bit confused though.

"Excuse me Healer, but did you say full-fledged _devils_?" Hermione inquired. 

The Healer looked at the image again to see if she was mistaken, but she was not. 

"Yes majesty. Two full-grown devils. Why?"

"Well my husband is a wizard. Surely they are not FULL Devilian? Are they?" Hermione inquired now looking at the image of her two children.

"Yes majesty they are full Devilian. I don't understand it my self, but there you have it!"

"How can you tell?" Draco asked now putting to an end his silence. 

"Well you see this spot here?" The Healer asked pointing to a spot on the left hand corner of the image. "Well you see there is a faint blue light. That means they are full Devilian."

Draco wanted to ask more, but he saw the Healer stiffen. 

"You must go now," she said abruptly. "I have another matter to attend to that I fort about. My apologies."

~*~*~*~*~

They had gone to Hogsmeade to celebrate. They went to The Golden Lion where _lover boy_ had previously taken Hermione. They were seated outside and Hermione had just finished her fourth chicken salad. Draco needed to tell her about his pending damnation and he decided to do it now that Hermione was in a good mood.

He took her hand from across the table and started to caress it. "Herm?"

Hermione looked up from her plate now wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Yeah Draco what's on your mind?"

Merlin how he didn't want to do this!!!

"Herm I received a letter from my father on Halloween morning…." He trailed off not looking her in the eye.

Hermione gave his hand a big squeeze and he sighed. "Promise me that you will not get to angry," He said firmly at Hermione. She cocked a brow in inquiry, but nodded. 

"Hermione my father wants me to receive the mark five days from now. I am to be initiated into the Dark Lord's circle. I am sorry love that I didn't tell you earlier. I was afraid of what your reaction would be-" Draco stopped in midsentence as he saw his wife's eyes roll to the back of her head and drop to the floor in a dead faint. 

~*~*~*~*~

Voldemort was now ready to proceed. For this he would need his contact at Hogwarts. He called for Bellatrix. She came in and saw him grinning.

"What do you wish of me my Lord?" Belltrix asked bowing.

Voldemort held out the crystal that was his link to the princess. "Bellatrix tell him to get his mangy ass here. I need to tell him the rest of the plan," Voldemort said still eyeing the crystal. 

Before Bellatrix could say anything a thickly accented voice rang out. "No need my Lord I am here. Vat do you vish of me?" asked Viktor Krum now also bowing.

Voldemort now eyed him and put the crystal away. "Yes Krum. You know the rest of the plan so I don't think I need to waste my breath telling you right?"

Viktor nodded. 

"Well then start the second phase. If you fail, she dies. Remember Krum why you are doing this. If I fail she dies. Consider what betraying me would lead to," Voldemort said with much caution in his raspy voice. 

Krum clenched his jaw. Of course he knew!

"Yes I vill start it. Do not vorry I vill not fail," so saying, Krum Diapparated. 

"Bellatrix keep an eye on him. I do not trust him. I will wait until Malfoy's son is called to me to really start the plan. Go," Voldemort hissed. 

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Yes all done with this chappie!!**

**Note one: If you all read Legessa's reviews you will find that she has mentioned something that will happen…the question is who. Mwahahahahaha!!!**

**Note two: I really hate this chapter I feel that I did not do a good job.**

**Note three: I want SIXTY REVIEWS before I post the next chapter.**

**Note four: Damn it!!!!! Spring Break is almost over!!!! Not fair!!!!**

**Remember that the more you review the sooner I update. I am always up for ideas.**

**Flames are welcomed…..as long as they are singed!**

**                                                Flamewriter008__**


	9. Their End, His Mark

**Alright!! Now I am very satisfied with the reviews! Word to the wise though:**

**If you get threatened by an author with reviews….they're most likely Bsing.**

**Why you ask? Well I for one just said that becuz if you think of this way it makes sense; either you review to complain about the threat, or you review becuz you are afraid that the author might go thru with the threats.**

**Now I find this a win-win situation. :D Damn me and my brain! Now as for me…I would not have gone through with the threat…that is just cruel punishment. I update every Thursday night around 6 pm without fail. **

**Now a few thanks…**

**Legessa: thank you for your offer but as you see that won't be necessary…at least not yet if my audience knows what's good for them. D**

**Duarch Luord: Funny you should say that about Krum…he will be stretched out without fail. :D**

**Mistress-of-the-Dragon: Yes well sad to say it…Draco's fate will come true. It has always been Draco's destiny. You cannot escape destiny.**

**Hugsalot22990: Yes something is happening to Draco isn't it?**

**Diehard Draco Hermione: thank you for your review I'm glad you liked it. **

**Ms98hdrg220: I really like your reviews. You keep me on my toes and keep the thought in my mind that there are people out there who wouldn't give my story the time of day. I really appreciate your honesty.**

**Gred & Forge: Now there is no way to prove if I will go thru with my threats now is there? If you read the statement about the review threats above…you have your answer.**

**Whew! With that said….ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO I DON'T OWN A DAMN THING!!**

Chapter 9~Their End, His Mark 

~*~*~*~*~

Viktor walked back into his office and slammed the door. He couldn't go through with it. What Voldemort had in mind was completely unreasonable. Viktor knew that Hermione would rather die before marrying that piece of filth. Viktor remembered the day that he ran into Lucius. He knew that it had been him who defiled or tried to defile Hermione. He was the reason why Hermione was no longer with him. Viktor came back to Hogwarts that week to visit Hermione. How it all went so wrong…

~*~*~*~*~

'I wonder if she vill be excited? I hope she is. I took off two veeks from Qudditch so that I can see her. Maybe this time I can ask her…' Viktor Krum stepped off of the train. His ride form Bulgaria had been hell. He was hoping that he could have a good time resting at Hogwarts. He had owled the Headmaster to see if he could stay awhile or maybe just come to the school on a weekend. 

_Dumbledore had said yes and Viktor arrived on a Friday so that he could see right away. Last time he had a letter for her, she had said that she missed him terribly. Truth be told, so did he. He was due for a vacation anyways. He had asked Hermoine during the summer if she wanted to go anywhere nice; the Bahamas, Caribbean, Cancun, places like that. She of course had said no because it was too expensive. She told him that she was quite happy visiting him in his home. _

_Viktor smiled at the thought of her. She was a very simple girl. Very simply pleased with the smallest of gifts. Her humble demeanor is what had attracted him to her at first. It was Friday afternoon and he knew that classes were out. He decided to wait a little and rest. _

_Later that evening he left from his hotel room and walked on to the dark campus of the Wizarding School. He had found a very romantic spot in the Forbidden Forest with her last year. That was their secret spot. He would Apparate there on special days or weekends. He loved so much that he did that. _

_He had sent her note saying to meet him there. Hopefully she had got it. He had said to meet him there around 10 pm. Sure enough, five minutes to ten she was there. She wore a beautiful white dress and she looked beautiful…except for the worried face she had on. _

_He was about to approach her when all of a sudden there was a hooded figure standing in front of her. Viktor was about to open his mouth when a recognizable voice emitted from the person's mouth. _

_"So mudblood come to meet me? I so hoped you would come," came the deep voice. Hermione now looked frightened. She hugged herself and looked around. Viktor knew that she must have been looking for him. He again was about to come into the open to reveal himself when he spoke again. _

_"He's not coming. I was the one who wrote the letter. I intercepted his and wrote one myself. We are all alone," that voice said again. Hermione now looked like she was about to have a panic attack. _

_Two things were confusing Viktor; one how could this man not think that he was here? And two: why did his voice sound so damn familiar?_

_"Who are you? Why do want me?" Hermione had asked in a dignified tone. Viktor could tell she was scared, but Hermione wasn't about to admit it or show it. _

_The hooded man stepped closer to her and held out his wand; his hand was exposed showing off a piece of glinting jewelry. He had his wand out to her and cornered her to a tree._

_"_Annecto_!" the man yelled. Vines sprang from out of nowhere and Hermione was now tied to the tree. _

_Viktor had taken a good look at the ring. It belonged to Lucius Malfoy. How could this man do this? Why?_

_"Let this be a warning to Potter. The Dark Lord has risen and will come to take him. You...are just the prelude to a bigger spectacle," Lucius raised his wand once more and started to say the Avada curse, but then he stopped for some weird reason and looked at Hermione with a twisted expression._

_"You know it would be such a shame to dispose of something so filthy…beautiful, but filthy," Lucius stepped closer to the trembling petite form of Hermione. "I would like to know what something that I cannot have tastes like. I think I shall sample a bit," he said taking a piece of her hair and smelling it, "before disposing of it."_

_Lucius leaned in and kissed Hermione brutally. She tried to turn her face and make them part, but lucius was too strong. His hand went up her thigh and he caressed her most precious jewel. Hermione would have moaned had it not been for the Silencing Charm he had placed on her. _

_Viktor witnessed all of this unable to react. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Just as he saw the Lucius was about to go all the way, he stopped. _

_"No…I wouldn't want to soil myself with the likes of you," he spat._

_ Lucius was about to say the Avada curse, but a jet of blue sparks sent Lucius flying. Viktor saw who it was. It was the son of Lucius. What he was doing there Viktor could not tell, nor could he tell if Draco knew that he had just hit his father. _

_Viktor couldn't stand it any longer. He was about to reveal himself when another curse hit him and sent him flying. Viktor was unconscious for the rest of the events._

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione had told him a few months ago what had happened. He went in search of Lucius to try and extract revenge, instead he found himself facing either death or a chance to become a Death Eater. 

When he had met Voldemort, he had told Viktor that if he wouldn't join that he precious mudblood girlfriend would be killed. What choice did he have?

Later on Hermione had told Viktor that she wanted to break up with him. Saying that the distance was too long that she couldn't cope. He knew it was cogs wallop, but their break-up meant her safety. He was relieved and heart broken. 

That stupid wretch wants him to deliver Hermione to him. Viktor didn't want to. He knew full well that Hermione would rather die than be at Voldemort's side. Viktor didn't want her to die though. Now there was a bigger problem: Draco Malfoy. If Hermione and Draco were really courting, how much more hard would it be for him to woo Hermione over? 

If he had to he would do anything in his power to make sure that Hermione was safely delivered to Voldemort…alive. He needed to figure out how to manipulate her to falling for him again. How could he do it? Just being nice to her would not cut it. It hurt him to think like this, especially of the woman he loved. But he would anything for her. He took the stupid mark of the Mudblood Lord, he would do anything else for her too. 

It was a Saturday so he would try to go and find her later. Right now he needed to strategize. He wanted to succeed in this. As dirty as it made him feel and as horrible as he thought it was, he was doing it for her. To keep her safe.

~*~*~*~*~

Draco had blazed right back to the school. He was up again at the blasted infirmary. How he came to loathe it. It always seemed as if Hermione spent more of her time here than in Draco's arms. He placed her gently down on the white bed and looked at her hopefully. He was so stupid. How could he have told her just like that? Why didn't he sugar coat it or something?

Now here she was back in the blasted med wing because of him. Twice had he sent her here and twice did he curse himself for it. He looked down at her unconscious form. Her hair was sprawled on the pillow, her eyes closed. Her lips red as well as her cheeks. Draco grasped her hand in his. Just as he did he had a vision that chilled him to the bone.

He envisioned Hermione as she was with her cheeks red, lips red, and hair cascading everywhere. Her eyes were again closed, only this time…they were never going to open. She was bleeding from her heart. An athamy was impaled in her chest…

The vision blurred and Draco gasped. _That couldn't be a premonition could it? No she can't die…_The thought was quickly dismissed and Draco sought out Madam Promfrey. He returned later with her and explained to her that he had told Hermione some shocking news.

"How shocking could it have been? Please Mr. Malfoy do take care of her. She is in a fragile state and she does not need 'shocking' news to help her," Pomfrey said in disapproval. "Let me go get some smelling salts."

Draco looked again at Hermione and that foreboding feeling reeled its nasty head again. Only this time ten times more powerful. Why? _Could that vision…no._ He was being paranoid. Hermione would be with him until they were both old and with plenty of grandchildren. 

Pomfrey came back and went over to Hermione. She propped up her head and waved a small white packet in front of her nose. Hermione, a few minutes later, stirred. She looked around and then looked straight at Madam Pomfrey. _Had it been a dream? A really bad dream?_ She thought hopefully. When she looked at the expression that Draco had on his face, she knew that it in fact had been real. 

"Well now dear rest for a while and when you feel better you can go. And Mr. Malfoy no more 'shocking' news eh?" She said with a look of utter censure. Draco nodded and saw as the med witch made her exit. Draco suddenly felt vulnerable. How could he possibly explain this?

He started to approach Hermione and stopped right at her bed. He tried to take her hand, but she snatched it away. He groaned. "Hermione…please let me explain," he began.

Hermione rolled on her side and kept her back to him. "Draco let me be. Please I really don't want to talk to you right now. Just go," she said coldly. Draco felt his blood start to stir.

"Look I tried to explain it to you before, but you obviously took the news badly. Now please before you get any insane ideas, just let me explain. I received a letter from my father-" he was cut off by her death stare. She had whipped around and was now looking at him straight in the eye. Her amber eyes were completely void of any emotion except anger.

"Look you obviously didn't get my point before so I'll make it easy on you. You see that door over there? Well it has a function, now use it! I really don't want to hear your explanations. You got that letter almost TWO MONTHS ago and you didn't tell me! Right now the only thing keeping me under control are the twins. I don't want them to feel what I am feeling right now. Now please before my anger reaches the point where I blow up the whole damn school, just go!" She said standing up and giving him the coldest look ever.

Draco was also getting angry. This woman was being so damn stubborn. Why couldn't she just let him explain?! "No dammit! You will hear me out! Don't go accusing me of shit that I am not responsible of. Now please just calm down and let me explain," he said with his voice slightly rising. 

Hermione glared more hardly at him and lifted her chin arrogantly. "Fine. If you won't get your lying ass out of here I will," so saying Hermione was enveloped in flames and then blazed to her room. 

Draco cursed and stormed out of the room. He failed to notice that there was a tiny flame burning on the bed. 

~*~*~*~*~

She felt him. That is why she had to cut the meeting with the princess and prince short. She had felt his pain. His cry for comfort. Why was he in so much pain? She did not understand it. It had been long since she felt him like this. Maybe he was thinking of her…no of his wife, his dead wife. She, like a fool, went to him anyway. The pain was killing her, what about him? He must be strong to deal with this.

The Healer blazed to the palace. She walked down the familiar old halls that now seemed to glare at her. They looked upon her as a stranger…not as what she used to be. She disregarded the offending walls and walked to the room that used to hold warmth and love for her. (Have you figured out who she is yet? :D)

She looked upon the oaken door that now asked her to knock as a stranger would. She did so. The door open and she saw the king looking out onto the Devilian kingdom. He looked pensive and aggrieved. She knew why. She was the reason why he was suffering…and why she was suffering as well. The king acknowledged her presence when he turned his head. His face that wore a worried frown was now adorned with a soft and welcoming smile.

~*~*~*~*~

_Every Night I burn,_

_Every night I call your name._

_Every night I burn,_

_Every night I fall again._

~*~*~*~*~

"Healer what are you doing here? I didn't call for you. Or is it my daughter?" he asked with his deep voice soft. Her face was still half shrouded with her hood, though her lips and smooth skin of her cheeks shown nicely, now revealing her soft smile.

"No majesty. I sought you out because I felt pain emanating from you. The pain was unbearable and I thought you might need healing," she said approaching the king who was out on his balcony.

"No Healer. No one can end this type of pain. If only it were physical. The only one who can heal me has gone…" he trailed off. She could clearly see that the mere mention of his wife's death was tremendously excruciating. She approached him more sitting out with him on the balcony.

"Well you know majesty my ears can also heal. Please tell me what ails you?" she asked not daring to go nearer to him. He had turned to her and looked at her with an intense gaze.

"My wife asked me that question long ago…I did confess. So I will do the same for you," he sighed and made for her to sit. He also sat down on one of the chairs that was already out there. For some reason he sat rather close to her. Her presence comforted him; it always had.

"Healer I am going to tell you something that not even my child knows. Only one other soul knows this and that is my daughter's bodyguard: Dante. You know that my wife and child were taken away from me that one cursed day. Well when I went into Voldemort's layer, he had said that my wife had died, but that he had saved the man who killed her. He had saved him for me to extract revenge, and that I did…and more. I executed him The Soul Shatter. Only when I went to look who it was…it was Celesta," Mundus sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. 

The Healer stiffened. Voldemort had made Mundus kill _him_. Why? _If I would have known…No wonder he is like he is._ She thought as she looked upon his face as he revealed it again.

"The infidel made for me to kill my wife so that he could one day marry Hermione and have the throne. It didn't happen…you know the rest after that. But what still haunts me to this day Healer is her eyes…they were so vacant, so cold. They had to be of course she was dead and soulless, but yet…they were so cold. Every night I wake up in cold sweats because of those eyes," he said staring at a fixed point on the ground…remembering.

~*~*~*~*~

_Every night I burn,_

_Every night I scream your name._

_Every night I burn,_

_Every night the dream's the same._

_Every night I burn,_

_Waiting for my only friend._

_Every night I burn,_

_Waiting for the world to end._

~*~*~*~*~

She was angered. That was not supposed to happen. She had made that man her duplicate so that Voldemort could kill her look-a-like. Not Mundus…

"Mundus you must know that was not your fault. You had to do it to save your daughter. I am sure that I…I mean the queen would have wanted Hermione to survive," she said now holding his hand. Mundus looked down at their intertwined hands and a feeling of completeness washed over him. But as soon as he felt it, it went away. She had taken her hand back completely shocked of her actions. 

"Healer…how did you know that I felt like this? How did you sense my pain if it was emotional?" Mundus asked getting closer to her face. He caressed her cheek and she shivered. She had not felt his touch in so many years…

"Well I…How could I not majesty? It was so strong that me being linked to your physical self…I must have confused it for physical pain. It was that strong," she said in a hushed voice. Mundus was still caressing her and was now closer than ever to her; mere inches from her face. She was very nervous for she knew what would happen if he were to kiss her.

"You must be very intuitive then. But do you know the person who can have a link with me?" he said huskily. She did not get a chance to answer as his lips rested now on her unsuspecting ones. They both felt like they were on fire. Emotions went through them and into one another. Completion, love, desperation, hunger, and longing were evident. 

~*~*~*~*~

_'Paint your face' the shadows smile,_

_Slipping me away from you._

_Oh it doesn't matter how you hide,_

_ Find you if we're wanting to._

_So slide back down and close your eyes,_

_Sleep a while you must be tired. _

~*~*~*~*~

She knew that he would figure it out now…or maybe he already had. She had been dreaming about this every since 17 years ago. The prospect of him every doing this to her again was so out of her head. She was in heaven as she felt him deepen the kiss. He made her stand up so that he could hold her better. As always though, she was a head shorter than him causing him to push her up more against him. 

Mundus had wanted to feel this again, feel alive. He knew of only one person, one _soul_, who could make him feel like this. He had found her and right now he didn't want to question her, he just wanted to feel. He had made her stand, and like always she was shorter than him, but he liked this fact because he could pull her more against him.

They both felt like they were in heaven, but soon they would become fallen angels as their kiss had to end. She was the first to part and wanted to leave his tight grasp. He had always had a firm hold on things because of his build. She looked up at him, though he could not see her eyes. She saw lust, love, and need. There were all the things that she felt, but couldn't exorcise. 

"The only person who can have a link with you is your soulmate," she said answering his previous question. Mundus smiled. It was her. He made to remove her hood, but she caught his hand.

"No. I must go. Majesty forgive my actions they were not to happen," she slipped out of his grasp and made to leave, but he caught her wrist. She was pulled to him so that her back was against his chest. His lips were next to her ear.

"Please let me see you. End my nightmare, my torture," he said in a hushed pleading whisper. She couldn't let him see her; she couldn't face him right now. She didn't want to explain herself to him right now. Not now…

"Why majesty? I have to attend to other patients. Please let me go," she pleaded in the same hushed whisper. Mundus didn't let his grip falter. 

"No Celesta. Let me see you," Mundus said making her stiffen at the sound of that name. He felt her tense and he smiled. 

"Yes I know who you are Celesta. Please stop hiding," He said now raising his voice. 

She shrugged herself from his grip. Mundus could tell from the frown on her lips that she was mad. 

"How dare you majesty confuse me with your beloved. Please honor her memory and let me go. No as a matter fact…I do not need your permission. I will go myself," she said arrogantly. Flames appeared, and before he could stop her, she was gone…but this time not forever. 

~*~*~*~*~

_'Oh don't talk of love' the shadows purr,_

_ Murmuring me away from you._

_'Don't talk of worlds that never were,_

_The end is all that's ever true.'_

_There's nothing you can ever say,_

_Nothing you can ever do…_

~*~*~*~*~

He smiled. She was always so independent. _She is trying to do me a favor. She's always was self-sacrificing. She won't get away this time. Not from me…_

~*~*~*~*~

He guessed that now would be a good time to talk to her. He needed to tell her about that night…what he saw. Maybe then she would be drawn away from Draco. He went up to the Heads dorms. Him, being a teacher, knew the password. He said it the picture of the rooster. The portrait swung open and he looked inside of the beautiful dorm. He could tell that it had much of a woman's touch. 

Viktor saw that her door was slightly ajar. He went up and tapped it. No answer. He walked in while tapping it and saw that she was spread on her bed crying. He wanted so bad to just hold her, but knew that he should rush her. 

"Hermioniny? Are you ok?" came his soft, but deep voice. She snapped up and saw that he was in her room. She tried to fix herself up, but knew that is was futile. 

"Viktor what are you doing here? How did you get in?" she said whipping her eyes. Viktor walked further in and sat on her bed. Hermione got really uncomfortable with a man not being Draco on her bed. Viktor could sense this, her nervousness, but he didn't know why.

"Vell I haff the passvord to your dorm. I really needed to talk to you. About that night…I know some things that you do not," he said making himself a little more comfortable on her bed. They were unaware that the door was still open. 

"Couldn't you have called for me Viktor? I…you shouldn't be in my dorm. Please let's go somewhere else if you really want to talk," she said starting to get up. Viktor grabbed her hand pulled her gently back down. 

"Please this von't take long I promise. I just need you to know something. I think you deserve to know," he said not letting go of her hand. Hermione was having trouble concentrating on what exactly he was saying. His warm hand on hers made her hazy. Her libido was starting to kick up; what worried her is that it was not for Draco.

"Alright. Tell me," she said not bothering to remove her hand from his. 

"Hermioniny that night that you vere out at the forest…I saw vhat happened. I sent you a letter saying to meet me in our special place. I vas going to vait for you out near Hagrid's hut because I saw so anxious to see you. Vhen I saw that there was another man there, I froze. I didn't know vhat to do. I saw everything that happened…until I vas hit vith a stray curse and blacked out. You told me the rest," he said not looking at her.

Hermione was in shock and was angered. She wanted to slap him for not doing anything. 

"I vanted to meet you because that night I vas going to ask you…" he trailed off not sure if he should tell her. Hermione softened her expression and questioned him.

"What? You wanted to ask me what?" she said moving closer to him.

Viktor looked up at her with shinny brown eyes. "I vanted to ask you to be my bride."

Hermione was in utter disbelief. He wanted to marry her! Of course she knew that they were both very happy and that they used to be in love, but still marriage? She wondered slightly what her life would have been like if she had married him. He is a good man and her father would have approved of him. Still she had Draco…

"Viktor why didn't you tell me before? If I would have known…let me put it this way: right now I would probably be Mrs. Viktor Krum," she said getting closer to him for some odd reason. She knew that she shouldn't have said that, but she couldn't control her self. 

Viktor looked at her with large eyes that held shock and regret. "You truly vould haff?" he said meeting her face. She mumbled a faint 'yes' before making contact with his lips.

She released all of the tension she had since she met him into the kiss. In her heart of hearts she did still care for him, but not like that. This kiss was probably more out of sympathy and for old times, than love. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this, especially in her dorm. Draco could pop in at any second.

Viktor had pulled her closer and she didn't protest. _NO DAMN IT! Don't do this!! You are MARRIED!!_ Her conscious told her. She didn't heed it though. Right now for the moment, ignorance was bliss.

~*~*~*~

_Memories are just where you laid them,_

_Drag the waters till the depths give up their dead._

_What did you expect to find? _

_Was there something you left behind?_

_Don't you remember,_

_Anything I said when I said,_   

~*~*~*~*~

Draco needed to talk to her. Even if he had to bind her so that she could hear him out he would! He knew that she had gone to her room. He walked up to the rooster and said the password. She would probably be crying right now. She just didn't give him a chance.

He walked up to her room and heard voices. He saw that the door was slightly ajar and peered in. His blood boiled. Krum was in his wife's room on her bed…AND HOLDING HER HAND!! He wanted to storm right in, but thought better of it. He wanted to know what they always talked about. 

 "Hermioniny that night that you vere out at the forest…I saw vhat happened. I sent you a letter saying to meet me in our special place. I vas going to vait for you out near Hagrid's hut because I saw so anxious to see you. Vhen I saw that there was another man there, I froze. I didn't know vhat to do. I saw everything that happened…until I vas hit vith a stray curse and blacked out. You told me the rest," Krum had said to her.

Draco recalled that night and he didn't see Krum. He only saw that man…he did look familiar for some reason. He kept listening as the conversation progressed. 

"I vanted to meet you because that night I vas going to ask you…" he trailed off not sure if he should tell her. Hermione softened her expression and questioned him.

"What? You wanted to ask me what?" she said moving closer to him.

Viktor looked up at her with shinny brown eyes. "I vanted to ask you to be my bride."

Draco held his breath at this revelation. _So Krum was there to make Hermione his? To bad sucker 'cause she is mine now!_ He thought though now he felt his eyes start to turn red. He saw Hermione move closer to Krum and Draco couldn't believe what she had said.

"Viktor why didn't you tell me before? If I would have known…let me put it this way: right now I would probably be Mrs. Viktor Krum," she said.

Draco was now clutching his robes in anger. How dare she! How could she say that? Was it because she was still vexed? Yes that had to be it…

"You truly vould haff?" he said meeting her face. She mumbled a faint 'yes' before making contact with his lips.

~*~*~*~*~

_Don't fall away,_

_And leave me to myself._

_Don't fall away, _

_And leave love bleeding,_

_In my hands, in my hands again._

_Leave love bleeding in my hands,_

_In my hands _

_Love lies bleeding…_

~*~*~*~*~

Draco was now seriously irate. He couldn't stand to see the betrayal of his wife. How she just let herself be kissed by him. Draco watched in horror and anger as his wife was caught in a passionate embrace. _How long have they been like this? Behind my back laughing at me like some imbecile? How could she? The only thing in life that I actually loved? _Draco couldn't believe that she would just betray him like that. 

He couldn't leave knowing that they were still ridiculing him. He needed to stop them. For is own peace of mind. 

He walked into the room, every step hurting him. He knocked on the door and saw as Hermione tore from Viktor, her eyes large and mortified. She immediately backed away and Viktor tried to keep a composed face. Draco tried not to let his temper get the best of him so that his eyes wouldn't turn red.

Hermione was in complete shock actually she was mortified. She wouldn't cry though, not in front of him. She decided to break the uncomfortable silence. 

"Draco please…it's not what it looks like," she tried knowing full well that it was what it looked like. Draco scoffed and looked at his _wife's_ red swollen lips.

"Please don't give me that bull! So my mate wasn't kissing her teacher? Please do correct me if I'm wrong," he said harshly to her. Hermione bit her lip. She didn't know how to counter that for it was true.

Viktor was bewildered by what he said. Mate? As in they were sleeping mates? Lovers? That would explain it. He was relieved though that he had succeeded in maybe getting them to split. 

"Look it vas a momentary lapse of judgment. I vas the one who kissed her. She had no blame vhat so ever. I am sorry if I caused you both trouble. I did not know that Hermione was already claimed," Viktor said calmly, though he could feel the loathing that emanated from Draco. 

Draco didn't want talk to this idiot. "Look _Professor _please let the door hit your ass on the way out of here," Draco said nastily. Viktor didn't need to be told twice. He got up and gave a reassuring look at Hermione and she smiled lightly; this only added more fuel to Draco's fire.

After Viktor had left Draco's eyes were now a deep blood crimson. He rounded on Hermione and looked as if he could Avada her. She was frightened of course she was! But she would not let it show.

"How long? Eh? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN MAKING A FOOL OF ME WITH THAT BASTARD BEHIND MY BACK?" he roared taking hold of her shoulders and shaking her. 

Hermione was in pain, but answered anyway. "I have not been making a fool of you. This is the first mistake I have made with him. I swear that I have been loyal to you…until now," she whispered. Draco gave her a disgusted look and threw her on the bed. 

"I, like a fool, like the man that loves you who is your soulmate, came up here to apologize. THEN I FIND YOU IN HERE SNOGGING WITH THAT BASTARD! Why Hermione?" He asked the last part softly.

Hermione was now letting tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't know what to say. Why had she kissed him? Her damn sex drive that is why!

"I don't know. It just happened. I…I never thought in a millions years that this would happen," she said. She really didn't have much of a defense for she knew that it was her fault and she had done that consciously. 

~*~*~*~*~

_Oh hold me now I feel contagious,_

_Am I the only place that you've left to go?_

_She cries her life is like,_

_Some movie black and white._

_Dead actors faking lines,_

_Over and over and over again she cries_

~*~*~*~*~

Draco knew that she was running out things to say. She knew that is was her fault. Because of her he learned to love and had something to live for. Now that she had shattered his trust in her, he couldn't look at her the same way. His heart that was once warm with her love now grew cold. 

"Hermione you…you totally shattered every bit of trust I had in you. How can I ever trust you? I think that maybe…maybe we were to young when we married," Draco said softly.

Hermione immediately looked up and walked over to him, tears now pouring out. "What are you saying Draco? Do you…do you want to separate?" she asked in a quaking voice.

Draco looked at her with cold eyes. He didn't see the same Hermione, he only saw cheating filth. Hermione was frightened when she saw his eyes.

"No, not separation…. Divorce," he said callously. 

~*~*~*~*~

_Don't fall away,_

_And leave me to myself._

_Don't fall away, _

_And leave love bleeding,_

_In my hands, In my hands again._

_Leave love bleeding in my hands,_

_In my hands _

_Love lies bleeding…_

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione felt the wind being knocked out of her. She had hurt him that bad. She saw that his cold heart had returned…all because of her. She was the reason for this. She accepted it.

"I'll look into it right now as a matter fact. I'm sure my father would be pleased to hear this," He left her side and started to walk out of the room when Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Draco…don't please," she pleaded. Draco looked at her again with that look of abhorrence. He snatched back his hand and threw her back.

"Don't you ever touch me whore," he spat. He turned and left her room and slammed her door. 

Hermione was left on the floor crying her eyes out. She was never going to get him back. Never.

~*~*~*~*~

_And I wanted,_

_You turned away…_

_You don't remember,_

_But I do._

_YOU NEVER EVEN TRIED_

~*~*~*~*~

It was the start of Christmas Holidays and Draco decided to go with his father. He would receive the mark. He didn't have anything else in his life that mattered. _The twins._ He knew that he couldn't just leave his children. He would take care of them, but not with their whore of a mother. She had gone to the Gryffindor tower to sleep there he guessed. 

It had hurt him to see her cry, but damn it she did far worse to him. He had lost all of his trust in her. She knew it too. That's why she couldn't defend herself when he had interrogated her. 

Right now he was in the middle of packing his clothes. He was going to be late for the train if he didn't shake a leg. He was still feeling horrible about the whole ordeal, but did not regret it. He meant what he had said. 

He finished packing and looked back at his room with much distaste. In this room where they had spent so many happy nights. It now mocked him, reminding him that those nights of passionate lovemaking were nothing to her. She was all this time wanting to _him_. He would leave the way clear for him. He would let him have her. He as sure as hell didn't want her anymore. Even though his heart still loved her, his soul still ached for it's other half; his mind and will did not. 

He put a locomotor charm on his luggage and with a second glance, left the room for the train. 

~*~*~*~*~

How? How could she have been so stupid? She had lost the love of her life all because of one moment of ignorance…and she wanted it. She did regret it now, but right then at that moment she didn't. She was now in Gryffindor tower with her friend Ginny. She was packing for she was leaving to go with her family. Hermione still hadn't told her what happened.

"Hermione please tell me what's wrong? It must be pretty bad to make you cry like this," Ginny said while folding the last bit of her clothes into her suitcase. Hermione didn't look at her and sighed.

"He walked in on me Gin. Draco saw me kissing Viktor," she said tiredly. Ginny stopped what she was doing and went to face her friend who was lying on the bed. 

"What do you mean? What did Draco do?" she asked with a concerned frown. Hermione lay on her stomach and looked at Ginny.

"I mean I wanted to kiss Viktor. I don't know why…I did and what's worse that he walked in. Gin he was so cold to me. Like the old Draco Malfoy," Hermione said now her eyes void of anything. 

Ginny watched with a saddened heart as Hermione zoned out. "Surely he can't be that angry. He kissed Pansy that day remember? Surely he thinks that you two are even," Ginny said hopefully. Hermione got up and propped herself on her elbow.

"Gin it wasn't the same. He was in a hallway and even then I could tell that he didn't respond to the kiss. Me…I was in my room with him. I…it must have looked extremely bad. Gin…I wanted Viktor to kiss me! I gave into him wholeheartedly. Draco sensed this and said that he lost all trust in me," Hermione said now letting her tears flow freely.

Ginny didn't know what to say. Obviously Hermione acknowledged the fact that she did respond and that it was partly her fault. _Hopefully Draco wouldn't go and do something stupid…_

"What did Draco say about all of this? What does he want from you?" Ginny said now closing her suitcase. Hermione quit sobbing for a minute. 

"He wants a divorce," is all she said. Ginny was astounded. She couldn't fathom the thought that Draco and Hermione were to divorce. She looked at her clock and saw that she would have to leave soon. 

"Sorry Herm, but I have to go. If you want someone to talk to you know where to find me," so saying Ginny grabbed her suitcase and kissed Hermione on the head and left.

As Ginny went down the hall she saw a familiar head. As she approached him she saw that he was totally defeated. He looked so tired. 

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked timidly.

Draco snapped his head towards her. "Do I bloody look alright!"

"Look just because you and Hermione got into a fight doesn't mean you have to go snapping at everyone you know!" Ginny said contemptuously.  

She swept past him and boarded the train.

~*~*~*~*~

December the 20th came all to soon for Draco. He wasn't sure about the mark anymore. Life just didn't seem to be the same without Hermione. He had gone to The Ministry to get a divorce and they said that the papers would be sent to him and Hermione in a couple of days. He was to meet Voldemort in a few minutes and receive the mark.

Lucius came down to meet his son and greeted him with a look of pride. Draco greeted his father by bowing his head. Both of them wore black robes and were ready to go.

"Alright son. This is the day that you make me proud! Let's go," Lucius was about to open the door to leave when Narcissa came down. She gave Lucius a disapproving look and then gave her son one of complete regret.

She had approached him and hugged him. "Draco I was hoping that you would have gone down a different path, but you are of age and I will not treat you as a child. Know this: we will have a very serious talk when you come home," she said sorrowfully in his ear. 

"Cissa darling we do have to get going," Lucius said placidly.

Narcissa let go of Draco and gave a look over and then regarded her husband. "Don't rush me Lucius," she said with a cold tone. Lucius nodded and Draco cocked a brow at this. _Father afraid of mother? _

"Bye mum. See you later," Draco said as he stepped out of the door and into the carriage.

Narcissa turned to Lucius. "You will bring my son back as soon as you are done not a second later. Understood?" she ordered. Lucius nodded. 

~*~*~*~*~

Draco arrived in a dreary palace. He saw a man with his face shrouded with his hood; a Death Eater. Lucius was also shrouded and he nodded in secret agreement with the other follower. Lucius waved a hand and motioned for Draco to follow him. He did as told. The Death Eater that greeted the door led them far into the mansion. They went passed the kitchens and ended up at a place where a single insignificant door stood. 

The Death Eater revealed his wand and tapped the door twice. The door opened only to reveal a very long stairwell. Draco and Lucius followed and Draco noticed that they were going underground. The walls were stone and lit by torches. After a few minutes Draco was getting tired. The stair well seemed like it would never end…until it did. 

The Death Eater who was leading them stopped in front of another door and opened it. He moved to one side and made way for Draco and Lucius to slip by. When Draco entered the dimly lit chamber he saw rows and rows of Death Eaters. _Voldemort's number sure has grown…good to know._ They were all congregated to witness their newest member. They were all standing side by side and there was a neatly man made aisle for Lucius and Draco to walk through.

Draco was to walk in front of his father and saw that the aisle was long. When he reached the front of the aisle, he saw a throne. There was another hooded figure sitting there, but Draco actually knew who this was. Voldemort looked up and saw Draco standing in front of him defiantly. He liked this. 

"Draco Malfoy…please come closer," Voldemort's raspy voice came. Draco felt somewhat nervous, but thought nothing of it. He followed the order and came to a halt in front of Voldemort. Voldemort signaled for a Death Eater to come up to him. 

A man approached and stopped in front of Draco. "Lift your right hand," Draco did so, "Do you pledge loyalty and sacrifice for you new true Lord? Do you come to him willing to serve? If so hold out your wand hand and lift your sleeve," the man recited monotone. 

Draco thought about this for a few seconds. He felt in the pit of his stomach that he shouldn't do this. Why?_ Hermione._ As soon as that name came into his mind he felt nothing but hurt, disgust, and loathing. He did have reason though, the twins. _They will never go without knowing me though. They will have a father._ Without further hesitation, Draco found himself saying, "Yes," and he lifted his sleeve. 

Voldemort steeped down from his throne and whipped out his wand. "Are you sure? There are no second chances. Once this is on you there is no reversal," Voldemort said before marking Draco. Draco had his old look of utter arrogance and retorted. 

"Do you really have to ask?" 

Voldemort smiled and then his voice sounded. "_Astrosus Consigno!"_ (Means 'evil sign' in Latin)  and pain ensnared Draco. He felt a searing pain in his upper right arm. A burning sensation swept through him and for a split second he felt pure hatred for everything. No happy thought whatsoever. He looked at his upper arm and saw the skull and snake protruding from its mouth. 

"It is done. Welcome Brother Malfoy to your new family," Voldemort said. Draco immediately hated him, but then thought of everything that happened. 

He hated her more. And he swore he would make damn sure she felt it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Well now there you go. Kinda sappy…hope you all like it. See it wasn't that hard was it? You guys gave me 67 reviews more than what I asked for. Thank you. Really I do appreciate it.  **

**This time no threats just the same plea….**

**_Please review. The more you review the sooner I update._**

****

**Note1: The first song used was 'Burn' by The Cure.**

**Note2: The second song was 'Hemorrage (in my hands)' by Fuel. **

**            Alright now I have about what? Six more chapters I think…yes! I have already started the tenth. You will see lots of unhappy stuff the next few chapters.  I hope that you all don't kill me for making our star couple mad at each other…well more like fumed _if_ they are going to get a divorce!**

**Well till next chapter. **

****

**                                                            Flamewriter008**


	10. Her non update

Hello to all! Sorry that I have to write this but to my very loved audience...I will not be updating until next week. Chapter ten will be posted next Thursday. I need to get new glasses and my eyes are to sensitive right now to see anything on the computer. I have started chapter ten and I plan to make it longer since I will have an extra week.  
  
I received less than expected reviews. ( I would have hoped to get more since I put a lot of ...emotion in the last chapter. But fear not for this will not get to me! I will keep writing and I just hope that you all will find five minutes of your time to review for my story.  
  
Chapter ten will be replacing this one. Since I  
Never replaced a chapter I don't know if it will  
Come up as a new chapter or if it will not update  
  
I say to you please keep an eye out. I should have chapter ten up next Thursday promise. I hate my eyes right now!!! Arg. Oh well.  
  
Flamewriter008 


	11. Their Loss

Yes hello! Thank you all for your reviews! I will add that there were as many as I had hoped…I thought the last chapter was good. I put a lot of time into it…-*sigh* 

**Ah well there is always next chapter!!! :D**

**Chapter 10~Their Loss**

~*~*~*~*~

            She had avoided him. She did everything in her power to not see him, but it was like avoiding oxygen. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Ever since she let herself be discovered…She knew he wouldn't give her up. He had always loved her too much; at least that's what she thought. It had been two days since she last saw him. She had busied herself with her new found skill, medicine, and worked with her patients. 

            She was the royal Healer though, not to mention the soul mate of the king. She felt his pull now and she had to go to him. _Damn you Mundus for using the link._ She went to him. She blazed and ended up in a garden…their garden. She saw him out towards a field of gardenias, which is where she had given birth to Hermione. She walked up to him, waiting to be spoken to. 

            He turned and saw her. His heart filled again and he suddenly felt like he was younger, when he was first courting Celesta. 

"Good of you to show. I wanted to see you again," he said walking up to her now. She kept her head bowed, but still felt his strong presence. He smelled like all of the flowers of their garden. 

            She made sure that her voice did not quake. "Why milord? Are you in pain?" She asked now feeling her head being lifted. Mundus had put a finger under her chin and lifted her head so it was no longer bowing. He slipped one of his strong arms around her waist and brought her closer. He traced her lips with his finger.

"You have no idea. Everyday it being torture and now that I have found you and not able to be with you…it's excruciating," he said in a low husky whisper.

            She wanted to leave his grip, get away from the one thing she denied herself. "Please majesty…I thought we cleared this up," she answered while letting herself indulge in his touch. She felt herself slipping away and she didn't want to fight it. Mundus also felt her starting to break.

            He cupped her face with both his hands and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. "We did. I'm your husband and you are my wife," he said as he lifted her hood from her head. He gasped. She was more beautiful than what he remembered. (Finally we get to know!!)

            She had an oval shaped face and beautiful long brown curls. Her eyes were almond shaped and honey colored. Her skin was also honey colored and she had full plump red lips with a nose that fit her face. 

            In an instant he enveloped her. By seeing her face and feeling her again in his arms, he felt whole. No longer did he have to live a half-life. He had her back and this time he would not let her slip away. Too long had he been without her and too long had he felt dead. 

            She melted to him. She had let herself fall into a bottomless pit of bliss. She was again in his arms feeling his warm lips upon hers. She knew by the force of the kiss that he had missed her and planned on making up for the time lost…big time. She loved him when she first saw him and even now after twenty years of marriage and seventeen of them lost. 

            He was the first to part. He rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. They seemed to come alive just by seeing him. "Why?" he found himself asking the question that he needed answered. She closed her eyes and slipped out of his grasp. She had her back to him and tried to speak.

"When I was taken I heard the men say that I was just a witch. They didn't know that I had converted. I played along with them until one day I was introduced to Voldemort. When I first saw him I knew he wanted to kill me. At the moment I didn't know why, all I knew was that I need to get me and Hermione out of there," she said shuddering at the memory. 

"He went me back to the chambers he had arranged for me. I knew that the next time one of his lackeys was to fetch me, it would be for death. Voldemort also thought that I was pure witch s I used that to my advantage. When a man came to get me, I stunned him. I transfigured him to look like me and then put him under the Imperius and sent him to Voldemort. 

"I had left the door to the room where Hermione was closed and when I came back to open it, it wouldn't budge. I tried to blaze but that didn't work either. I left. I knew that for some reason he wasn't going to kill Hermione so I came to the palace to try and find you. You were gone and I felt weak because of all the magic I pulled. 

"I went to the Healers. I decided to stay hidden there until you came back…but you never did. Ten months did I wait," she said now shaking with tears. Mundus got up and went to hold her.  

"You knew didn't you? About the prophecy?" Mundus asked quietly as he massaged her back.

Celesta's face was leaning on his chest and she nodded. "Yes I did. I found out about it anyway. When I saw you come back you didn't have Hermione. After a while I thought she was dead. That is until her mate sought me out," Celesta said now a bit more calm.

            Mundus put a finger under her chin. "Celesta that is in the past now. You are here with me again and that is all I care about."

With her eyes down cast she responded. "So you aren't mad? I mean I left and I could've come back, but I didn't." she said softly.

"Look at me woman," Mundus said firmly. "You came back to me now…and I am never letting go this time."

            Celesta looked up with round eyes. "You don't have to worry…I won't be leaving this time." Her eyes held that promise and Mundus saw it. She sealed her promise with a kiss. Mundus blazed into _their_ bedroom. Celesta felt the change and parted from him. She eyed the bed that made them one the first time on their wedding night. 

            She sent him a knowing look. "Excuse me majesty, but were you expecting to get lucky?" she asked with a soft smile. 

            Mundus pulled her closer to him and smiled. "No. Just hoping," he said before Celesta kissed him. Mundus led her to the bed and she pulled him down with her. 

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione had packed and decided that she would go with her father. She didn't want to stay anywhere that reminded her of Draco. She was still in shock. Everything that happened, what Draco had asked of her, and the fact that she would probably be experiencing parenthood alone. She was afraid of this the most. She didn't want her kids to become fatherless…

            She left this train of thought and glanced over her room once more. _No I don't think that I forgot anything._ Hermione had packed everything that she would need to stay at her father's palace. She had talked to Dumbledore and requested to stay at her father's. She would be here during the day and sleep over there at night. 

            When she decided that everything was ok, she grabbed her luggage and blazed to the palace. When she got there she figured that she would have to talk to her father about living here….and why. She wasn't in a hurry to do so, so she just walked around the palace. 

            It truly was a wonder to behold. She walked outside and she was in awe when she reached the garden. Her father had told her once that he had built a garden for her mother. He very seldom spoke of her even though she had been dead for seventeen years it still hurt him. When she looked around she saw a big area with a small waterfall. Around the pond where the waterfall drained out of, there were bundles of gardenias. 

            She smiled. How she loved this flower. Whenever she smelt it, it gave her a warm feeling. She ad not put the maternity spell on as she was in the Underworld; she could be free here. She looked over at the small pond and debated whether or not to take a dip. Just as she decided to get up and strip, she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her gut.

            She in no time summoned the Healer. She appeared as always with her face shrouded. The Healer rushed over to Hermione and helped her to sit down. 

"Healer is…my…are my children alright?" Hermione bit out. The pain was hitting her hard on the left side. 

"I don't know. _Ulrio Sonus!_" The image of the two children appeared above Hermione's tummy. The boy on the left side looked like he was in real distress; the girl looked fine. The Healer muttered some incantations and the pain subsided. The boy looked fine again and Hermione let out a breath of relief.

"My dear how long has it been since you and your husband were one?" the Healer asked critically.

Hermione blushed scarlet.

"About a week, why?" 

The Healer almost dubbed over. "Celes why?! When-" she stopped in mid-sentence. This was not for her to discuss with. Mundus had to talk to her. She couldn't believe that Hermione didn't know about the monarchy. Had Mundus not told her? _If so, why? He had no right to hide this from her. She has a right to know being the next in line to the throne. _The Healer suddenly got very angry.

            Hermione noticed her frown and remarked on it tactfully. "Healer what it the matter? Why does me not being with my husband disconcert you? I mean I guess I should tell you that we have decided to…" Hermione cut off the memory to horrible to bring up and to grotesque to utter. The Healer got closer to the Hermione and put a hand on her upper arm. 

"Child you need to speak with your father you know that right? I will be honest with you…It seems to me that he has not told you everything that there is to the Devilian Monarch. I hope to Alastor that I am wrong. Come let's go," the woman said leading Hermione out of her relaxing place. 

~*~*~*~*~

She walked in front of Hermione rather rushed and vexed. _Why hasn't that oaf told her that she can't wield the throne without Draco? _Celesta's mind whirled with thoughts of torturing her husband. She finally reached his room and knew for a fact that Hermione could not come in. She turned to face Hermione and told her gave her a small smile before knocking on Mundus' door and blazing.

            Mundus heard the knock and got up thinking it was Celesta. Before he opened the door half naked, Hemrione's voice stopped him in his tracks. 

"Dad are you awake? I need to speak with you. It's me Hermione," her voice muffled by the door. Mundus quickly made went back to his closet and shouted back to his daughter. 

"Alright Hermione! Meet me in the study! I'm not really decent now!"

"Alright hurry!" came the reply of his daughter. Mundus quickly changed into his royal garbs and headed out to the study. Upon coming in he saw Hermione browsing some books that were on the shelves. He smiled. Celesta was the same way when he met her. Always reading and always the smart one. He cleared his throat and Hermione whirled to face him with a smile. 

"Alright what is the matter that you pulled me out of bed for?" he asked as he walked over to the chair behind his desk and sat down. Hermione went over the chairs that were in front of the desk and sat down. She fidgeted with her skirt as she contemplated the best way to tell her father. _Why am I worrying? I think he'll be happy if I devote more time to the people by not having…distractions. _She breathed in a helping breath and looked up at her majestic looking father. 

"Well first of all I decided that I wanted to stay here for the rest of the year. I talked to the Headmaster and he says it is ok. I will be over there all day and come here to sleep. I knew I had to ask you first, but I thought that maybe you wouldn't throw me out if I came to stay here for my vacation," Hermione said cheerily. She thought her father would be happy upon hearing that he would be able to spend more time with her, his face however told a different story. 

            He shook his head in exasperation and stood up from his chair. He put his hand so that it was holding the bridge of his nose in thought. "Hermione why? How could you decide this without asking for my consent first?"

            Hermione was a bit abashed. "Well-I I thought that you would be happy to spend time with me. I didn't know that you didn't want me to come. I just…couldn't stay there anymore," Hermione said with a faraway look.

            Mundus sighed. "Its not that I didn't want you to stay its just that…well I have my reasons. Now tell me why you didn't want to stay there anymore and why you want to change your living arrangements."

            Hermione dreaded this part. She gulped and stood up with her back to her father. "Well me and Draco…we had a rather immense row. I don't know if we…I don't think that you'll be seeing him anytime soon," Hermione said in a low voice.

            Mundus was speechless. _Could it be of that caliber? Alastor forbid. _Mundus was still in a slight state. He couldn't believe what his child had just told him. Maybe it can still be renovated….

"Hermione please tell me just of what magnitude your quarrel was. I need to know and now," Mundus said tightly. 

Hermione turned to face him with her face full of tears. "Divorce…that is how powerful the fight was."

Mundus looked at Hermione with an angry face. He was clenching his fists. How could this have happened?

"Please explain _Hermione, _how this happened. I need to know why the hell you just gave up your protection!" Mundus said through clenched teeth. Hermione flinched. She knew that her father would be mad, but to actually say things to her in such an acid tone…

"Well, about two months ago Draco received a letter from his father telling him that on December 20th Draco was to receive the Dark Mark. I had no idea that he had gotten the letter. I knew that someday this would happen, but I always figured that he would tell me," Hermione said turning her back again on her father. 

"Well the bastard decided to tell me a week ago. We came down here because I was due for an appointment with the Healer. I found out that I am having twins," Mundus face softened at this, "and then afterwards to celebrate he took me to a restaurant in Hogsmeade. When we were eating, he figured that since I was happy it would be a good time to break the news to me. Well he did and I ended up blacking out," Hermione stopped to take a drink of water from the pitcher on her father's desk.

She put the cup down and returned to her anecdote. "He must have taken me back to the school because that is where I woke up. I was still so devastated and angered with him that I didn't want to talk to him. He wouldn't leave me be so I went to my room and left him in the infirmary. 

"About five minutes after I arrived in my room, I heard someone come in. I thought it was Draco, but it turned out it was my teacher, Professor Krum. He came into my room to discuss…some business. Well me being angered with Draco and my condition, I kissed him. Viktor didn't push me back, which I thought he would, but he didn't. 

"To make matters worse, I not only wanted him to kiss me, but Draco had overheard our whole conversation. He came in and Viktor left. Draco accused me of having an affair with Viktor, which is false. It really looked that way though. He would always hold me after class, find me in hallways, and request my help for many things; it did look suspicious. Well we had a fight and then we talked…we decided that the best thing for us was divorce," Hermione finished taking another drink from the cup. 

            Mundus looked defeated. _Why did so many complications have to occur? First the divorce, then Draco becoming a Death Eater, now with Voldemort having a link with my daughter!_ Mundus was still confused. This was a silly type of fight except for Hermione's transgression; they could still settle this.

"Why did you both decide this so abruptly? Couldn't there be a possibility of working this out?" Mundus asked in a tired voice. Hermione shook her head. 

"No. Don't you see? There was no trust in our marriage. Had there been then Draco would have told me sooner, I wouldn't have kissed Viktor, and we would be spending our vacation together. I mean, you and mother must have courted before you wedded. Me and him were so hurried…and it was for protection not for love. There was no time to build everlasting trust," Hermione said looking at her hands.

Mundus sighed. "Yes I guess you have a point. Celesta and me did court for two years before our union and then had three years to live as a pair before you came along. I guess this was all dumped on you. Forgive me Celes."

Hermione shook her head. "There is no reason for you to apologize. Tell me something though…why did you get so worked up over what I told you? Why did you want me to remain married?" she queried. Mundus looked away and was pounding his fist against the desk. 

"Hermione there are things…that I have not told you…that I did not want you to know," Mundus said with a sigh. Hermione furrowed her brows. 

"Why? What things? About the throne?"

Mundus nodded. "Yes. I didn't show you certain things so that inquiries would not arise. I did it so that you would be oblivious."

"Oblivious to what?" she asked now concerned. 

Mundus looked her in the eye. "About how your mother really died."

~*~*~*~*~

            Draco walked into the Ministry of Magic. He walked into the elevator and pushed the button labeled 'MD'. He was packed into the tiny elevator and felt himself doubting his actions. _No she deserves this. I will not yield._ Draco had been feeling haphazard every since he had seen Hermione and that bastard in her room and since he had gotten the Dark Mark. 

            Draco profoundly regretted taking the mark for he only did it out of spite. He knew that he didn't want to devote his life to being on someone's beck and call. Yet all of this he had done and decided because of the woman who made his life hell, who now how turned it upside down. 

            A soft ding brought him back to reality. He noticed that it read 'MD' and he walked out. He read the signs that told him where the Department of Marriage and Divorce. He came in and saw a secretary. She looked up at him and smiled professionally. 

"Hello sir. Where are you designated?" she asked with her white teeth flashing. Draco smiled in return and answered. 

"Divorce," he said smirking at her. She breathed raggedly and pointed down a hall to the left. He smiled and gave his thanks. 

He walked down the hall of many doors and finally came to one that read 'Divorce Of Marriages Under a Year'. He walked in. He saw a portly man sitting in his chair looking over some papers and waved over to Draco.

"Please sit down," came his voice gruffly. Draco quirked a brow and sat down. The man put aside the papers and took his cigar that was in the ashtray and connected it to his lips again. 

 "Yes what can I do for you Mr…?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he answered. The porkish man seemed to straighten up at hearing the name. 

"Yes well now…how may I be of service Mr. Malfoy? By the way the name is Sanders, Mike Sanders," the man said releasing a puff of smoke from his large mouth.

"Yes Mr. Sanders I have been wedded for about five months and wish to be relieved. Now I don't want to fill the paper work out for she will have none of equities and I hers. Mail the letters when you can…although the sooner the better. Good day," Draco stood up and without shaking the man's hand, walked out. 

~*~*~*~*~

            Hermione looked confused. "What do you 'how she died'? She died giving birth to me!" Hermione said sounding a little angered at the thought of her father still holding secrets from her. Mundus sighed. 

"No Hermione she didn't. Voldemort captured you both. I came to him in hopes of bringing you both back alive. Voldemort lied to me and told me that Celesta had died during the capture.

"Voldemort had tricked me saying that he had the man who killed your mother. Well…I was blinded by rage and hate. I didn't think twice and I executed the person," Mundus said avoiding Hermione's gaze. She sat there taking all of this in, hoping that her father would not confirm her suspicions.

Mundus' baritone voice brought Hermione back to his story. "I went to see who the person was that killed your mother…when in fact I saw her face. It was her! I thought I had killed your mother," Mundus said now rubbing a hand over his face. Hermione's temper was rising. Not at the fact that her father was tricked, but that he didn't trust her. 

She rose from her chair with fists clenched. She didn't face her father. She was no getting so angry that she actually felt that her mother's death was his fault. It was he who put her in that danger for not keeping a closer eye on her…

"Damn you," she whispered with her back now turned. Mundus sighed and thought of a way to explain. 

"Hermione please-"

"NO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP SECRETS WITH ME?" Hermione snarled, her anger fueling her power. "Why must you keep hiding things from me? If…if you would have told me, I would have been fine."

Hermione calmed down and silent tears started to roll down her cheeks. She closed her eyes tightly to try to purge herself of the anger. "Fist Draco…now you. Why didn't you trust me?…Why?" She was now on the floor weeping.

Mundus quickly started making his way to her, but was pushed back. He was sent flying across the room and slammed into a shelf. She got up groggily and recovered, trying to figure out where that powerful blast of power came from. He looked at his daughter and saw the remains of red I her eyes dissipating. He got up and quickly composed himself.

Hermione had seen him try to come to her. She didn't want him near her. First with Draco's lack of trust…which she could understand, but it still hurt. Now her father…He should have told her. She would have been fine. Now she was feeling this pain and hate; rage that was building up within her. All she wanted to do right now was hit something, take her anger out on the whole world.

"Hermione for years did I mourn her death thinking that I would never be able to see her again. I thought I lost her-"

"YOU DID LOOSE HER! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S GONE!…One thing still puzzles me though…why can't I remember her? She died when I was at least a few months old," Hermione said icily.

Mundus felt he was digging himself into a whole he could not get out of. Each question she asked was worse to respond to. "I blocked your memories. If you would have had them you would have become suspicious."

Hermione got up off the floor and looked at her father with cold eyes. "So you killed her and you didn't want me to know…why? Again to my question: why were you so mad when I told you that Draco and I would be getting a divorce?"

"Because you would be endangering the Devilian race; you also have or will resign to the only means of protection you have against Voldemort," Mundus said sitting back down in the chair of the desk. 

Hermione forgot her sudden rage for a second and focused on what her father had just revealed. "What do you mean that I would endanger the people? They would be fine."

Mundus shook his head. "The Devilian race placed a king and queen to hold their power. Think of the monarchy as a bank; the entire Devilian power rests on the queen and the king. If you don't have a king, the people will die. If you don't have a queen, the people will die. You see the royal family was gifted with the power to carry this heavy burden, that is unless it is a princess…then it rests on the soul mate of the either person," Mundus said sounding more tired as he explained it.

Hermione tried to break it down. "So you are saying that if only half of the… 'bank' is in service….One person it not powerful enough to carry with all of the power?" Hermione said now sitting down.

Mundus nodded. "Exactly," he said giving Hermione a look. She saw a familiar twinkle in his eyes like she saw in her headmaster. There was something more he needed to say.

"Well then let me ask you; how is that you were able to rule? You didn't have mother with you?" Hermione asked with a quirked brow. Mundus smirked. 

"Well there is a simple explanation to that…Celesta is not dead. Please Celesta come up, she knows," Mundus said leaning back in his chair. To the right of him pink flames came up and there stood…the Healer? Hermione thought quickly. _NO! It couldn't possibly be. Is the Healer my mother?_ Just as Hermione thought this, the Healer lifted the hood and Hermione found herself looking into a mirror.

"He-Healer?" Hermione choked out. Celesta nodded. 

"Yes Hermione. I am your mother. I am so sorry dear about all of this. I overheard what you said about Draco…you are right. But you have to talk with him. Please don't divorce him Celes. You are doing something very dangerous if you do that."

Hermione got over her shock and blinked. _She is right. But no. He made his decision and I made mine. _

"Please before we talk about all of that…please show me who you are," Hermione pleaded to her mother. 

Celesta put on a soft face and smiled. "Of course darling."

~*~*~*~*~

Draco arrived at his house slightly guilty and slightly satisfied. He knew what he was doing asking for a divorce; he might Hermione in danger. He wouldn't allow that though. He still loved her, even after all that's happened, but she was right when they talked about it…there was not trust. They were rushed into marriage and they had been enemies for the longest time. To change gears like that is no easy. They went from hate to love from day to night. They had no time to build any trust. Maybe it was because the change was so fast that they still harbored that untrusting feeling because of their hate. It didn't matter now…they were going to divorce.

He went up to his room and fell on his bed. He was so tired and achy, particularly on the upper arm where he had received the mark. He regretted that wholly. But was done is done and he couldn't go back. As he tried to sleep he heard his parents' yells up to his room. He went down stairs as the yells increased in volume and was about to march straight in when he heard the theme of their conversation.

"Draco had a right to know! Lucius he has been led to believe something that I will not allow him to believe for another minute! Because of my son is committing the biggest mistake of his life!" Narcissa's voice rang through the small study that her and husband were in. Lucius was getting angered but knew better than to show it. He took in a breath and calmed down.

"Cissa you are making to much of this. Please just calm down!"

"I will not! Lucius I think its time he knew. I believe that he is ready to know with what his wife being pregnant and all…" Narcissa trailed off and Draco had heard enough. They were just fighting as a married couple should. He decided to go back up to his room and make the best he could of it with all the yelling.

Meanwhile…

Lucius didn't flinch at his wife's comment. "What does that have anything to do with this?" she spat. Narcissa narrowed her eyes and gave a him a dangerous look. 

"Don't speak to me like that again Lucius and it had every to do with it. If the princess is pregnant then her children will be full Devilian. How could she explain that except with having a Devilian husband?" Narcissa said getting bored quite easily.

Lucius was trembling with rage. "I know that he is not my son, but you don't have to rub it in my face! You know that your marriage to that San is not legal! You cannot tell Draco that! I will not allow it!" Lucius raged. Narcissa again narrowed her eyes, but at the name that her 'husband' hand used. 'San' is a derogatory term wizard's use for Devilians; it is short for Satanist.  

"Wow Lucius now I have seen you sink to your lowest. How dare you call my husband, MY SOULMATE, that word? And it is your marriage to me that is not legal. Now I am going to tell my son the truth," Narcissa said with a tone of finality, but Lucius was far from over. 

Lucius held his wand up pointing it straight at her heart. "Don't you dare utter a word to him. You are not going back to that…_Devil_! Draco is meant to stay here and become Voldemort's heir. He has a great destiny in store for him!" Lucius snarled. 

Narcissa laughed. "You honestly think that he would take over for that…Mudblood? You are right thought Lucius; he does have a great future in store for him. He is destined to become king! A position much better than that of your _Lord_. After I tell him everything I am free to leave. That is the only thing that keeps me here; my silence," Narcissa was about to leave when she heard Lucius shout a curse. 

She turned and waved her hand sending it now towards her husband. "Don't try that again Lucius or one of these days you'll kill yourself," she said to the withering body of her 'husband'. 

~*~*~*~*~

Draco didn't get any sleep. He was thinking of Hermione and their babies. Maybe he should go and revoke the divorce…nah. He heard a knock at his door that made him blink and return to reality. He heard the voice of his mother. 

"Honey can I come in?" came her muffled question. 

"Yes," Draco responded not bothering to get up out of his bed. 

Narcissa blazed inside his room and boy did Draco notice it! How could his mother do that? _I thought only Devils could do that._ Narcissa gave Draco a very broad smile and went to sit down on the bed next to him. Draco was still gaping at his mother. 

"Draco don't do that, it's bad manners. Now I have a few things to tell you alright?" asked Narcissa as she stroked her son's head. Draco nodded. 

"Well then first thing's first; I am Devilian. I was told by the king to come up here and find a wizard to marry…out of all the damn wizards…Anyway, well I came up here and waited instructions. They didn't come until you were…well until I was told that you were to marry the princess.

"The reason I am telling all of this to you is that you might have noticed some changes in your powers, correct?" Narcissa asked her nodding son. "Well that is because you are Devilian Draco. Your father is not Lucius. I will not tell you who he is at the moment for I have my reasons. I thought you should know this because your children came out to be full Devilian, correct?" Again another nod. "Well then I wouldn't want your wife to become paranoid!"

Narcissa had stopped stroking her son's head and was just now looking at him. He had a confused look about him. "How did you know that Hermione was even pregnant? I didn't tell anyone!" Draco asked his mother. 

"Her mother told me," came her simple reply. Draco again looked confused.

"Ask your wife when you next see her," came another cryptic clue from his mother. 

Draco shook his head. "That won't be until we meet for the divorce," he said in a quiet voice. Narcissa looked at him like he had just slapped her. 

"WHAT!!? No Draco you can't get a divorce!" she said shrilly. 

"Why the hell not?" Draco said angered. 

"Didn't Mundus tell you?" Draco looked at his mother in confusion. 

She sighed. "No he didn't, did he? Of course not. Well you can' t divorce Hermione or else you put into danger the Devilian people. There needs to be a king and a queen for the people to survive. Draco without a king or a queen there can be no Devilian race!"

Draco looked at his mother like she was crazy. "Why in the world would say that? How do I know this isn't just some trick of yours?"

"Draco you are not listening to me! I know these things I have been in the Devilian kingdom all of my life. The females of the kingdom get their power from the queen and the males from the king. The throne is our power source."

Draco looked at his mother who seemed really disconcerted. He believed her. But there was nothing he could do now. He had already asked for the papers and he knew how proud him and Hermione were; neither of them would yield. 

"I feel for you mother, but I…we have made our decision. I don't think that we can easily turn from it. Maybe in the future if we still are around each other…Not now though, not so soon. Please now go to my father. I am sure that he wants to see you," Draco said to his mother who now had a prideful look about her. 

She gave him a big bear hug and Draco just held her. "You are so much like your father. He to is stubborn, but noble. If you are still thinking about going through with this just remember that you can't part from Hermione. Your father tried that with me once while I was still dating him and one hour later he just ended up…well we were together again."

Narcissa looked her son over in approval and then blazed down to her beloved. 

~*~*~*~*~

Their two weeks of vacation went by fast. They had arrived again at Hogwarts and were happy. At least Hermione was. She learned all about her mother; how she grew up and how she had met her father. She was so happy about finding her mother that she had forgotten her ordeal with Draco. When she saw the school again though, her memories came back. 

She got off of the horses and went up to the Gryffindor tower. There she saw Harry and Ron. She didn't see Ginny however. The two boys saw her enter and tackled her at once.

"Wow guys get off you have put on a couple of pounds while we were gone," she said as the two boys climbed off of their friend. Hermione smiled at the two of them and looked around.

"Hey guys where is Ginny? I thought she would be here."

"Well she is with Seamus," Ron said quietly, turning a little pink as he did so. Hermione glanced over at Harry and nodded. 

"Oh well then I guess I'll go find Seamus. Bye." Hermione waved good-bye and exited. Ron returned to playing wizard's chess with Harry.

"First he takes Ginny, now Hermione. For all I know you're next!" Harry said exasperated. Ron rolled his eyes. 

"Harry SHUT UP!"

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione had found Seamus, but he had told her that Ginny went back to her room to unpack. She went back up into the Gryffindor common room and found Harry sulking and Ron looking angry. She went up to girl's stairs and into Ginny's room. She found the red head unpacking her clothes and saw that she had a smile on her face.

"Gin why are you smiling like a fool?" Hermione asked, startling the red head. 

"Hermione! You could have at least knocked! And well….Seamus told me he loves me!" she squealed. Hermione grinned. 

"Do you reciprocate?"

"Well I don't know…I mean yes, I do. It's just it came as a shock and I didn't know what to say!"

Hermione sighed. "At least you still have your man Gin. I'll be loosing mine soon."

Ginny sympathized. "Haven't you talked to Draco? I mean maybe he was just really upset," she offered. Hermione shook her head. 

"Not since we agreed on the divorce…And I'm afraid to see him Gin," she said quietly. 

"Why?"

"Well you don't know what it's like to be the soul mate of a devil. There's a passionate connection between them. Almost one of hunger for the other; it also increases the farther time apart you are."

Ginny nodded. "Well did you at least ask for dorm change? I mean if what you said it true…"

"Yes I have. I live with my father now. I sleep there at least, during the day I am here. I love him so much Gin. I fear the next time I see him, I'll pounce on him!"

Ginny giggled. "Well do you know when the date is for the divorce?"

Hermione fell on a bed next to her. "Let's not talk about it k?"

The red head nodded. "What do you think I should do? I mean I am  year younger than him since I was skipped over to seventh year. What should I say?"

Hermione lay on her belly. "I don't know. You said you love him, tell him."

Ginny was about to respond when the door to the room opened. Professor McGonagall went through. She came with a smile on her face. 

"Ms. Granger, Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you."

Hermione nodded. "Bye Gin."

Hermione followed McGonagall to the gargoyle statue and stepped onto the first step. 

The deputy headmistress said the password and Hermione proceeded upwards. She reached the oaken door again. Her hand trembled as she reached for the knob. She recalled the last time she came to his office; she had agreed to marry Draco. She opened the door and found Dumbledore with a smile similar to McGonagall's. She walked in and took a seat. 

"I ask that you wait as there is another I must speak with as well," he said. Hermione nodded. 

About five minutes later the door opened and Hermione stiffened. "I'm sorry that I'm late Professor I…" Draco glanced slightly at Hermione," I was just told by Professor Snape."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes well please take a seat. Now I must talk to you about your applications for the internship." 

Hermione temporarily forgot about Draco. She was suddenly very anxious. Draco reciprocated the feeling. He too was feeling nervous now. 

"You have both been accepted. You are to come back this September. Mr. Malfoy you are to shadow Professor Snape for potions and Ms. Granger you are to shadow Mr. Krum for the Defense Against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore said cheerily.

"Thank you Professor! Really this means a lot to us!" Hermione squealed. Draco had a frown about his face. The idea of his soul mate working with the man who stole her away…

"Yes thank you Professor. We appreciate it," Draco said in a more mature tone. 

Dumbledore smiled broadly. "Alright then off you go."

Hermione quickly glanced up at Draco and at that instant wanted to take him. She felt her body ripple with need as she waked out of the door. Draco had met her eyes and felt warmth grip his loins. He was afraid of this. He had been feeling the need for her touch, to have her since they last spoke. 

They walked down the hall and Draco was gritting his teeth. Hermione was walking in front of him…sexily. _Damn you woman!_ Draco watched the sway of her full hips and his eyes roamed up and down her curvy body. 

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Hermione stop," he said frustrated. 

Hermione frowned quickly before turning around. Her face took on an expression of annoyance. "What Draco? I'm in a hurry."

"Well you sure are making my life a living hell as you walk to where you're going," Draco snapped at the thought of her going to find Krum. It damn near made his blood really boil.

Hermione's expression softened. "Oh. I'm sorry I didn't intend to do that."

Draco sighed. "It's alright."

"Congratulations on your internship. Very good of you to take Potions, you are wonderful at it."

Draco nodded. "Don't expect me to congratulate you though," he said stiffly. 

Hermione crossed her arms and cocked a brow. "Why the hell not?"

Draco came closer to her unconsciously. "You took on a position that is known to get their holder killed, fired, or imprisoned. Also the thought of you working with Krum…"

Hermione clucked her tongue. "Don't me what I can and cannot do! You no right anymore!"

Draco came nearer, angered. "Like hell I can't! You are the mother of my children! And my mate! I will not have you risk your life!" Draco roared. 

Now Hermione was angered. She flashed red eyes at Draco. "They are not your children! You gave away that right when you pledged loyalty to that bastard!"

"You can't take away my right to my children! I know you Hermione…you not that cruel," Draco said quietly since he was now so close. Hermione was loosing her focus due to the their close proximity. 

"I don't want our-my children corrupted by your influence Draco. I don't think I would be able to bear it if they too left me," she said as they inched closer. 

"You know I just did it because I was angry and spiteful," Draco murmured.

"Which is also why I kissed Viktor…" Hermione said as their lips brushed together. An owl's screech brought them apart. Two large owls were flying right to them. They each took their respective letters and read them. 

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_            I am here to inform you that you are to be at the Ministry of Magic at the Marriage and Divorce Department on February 13 of 2001 at 10 a.m. Your hearing and divorce will then commence. _

_Cordially, _

_Mike Sanders_

_Under Year Marriages Department_

Hermione looked at her letter feeling numb. She then looked up at Draco and saw him looking at her attentively. Hermione's eyes began to tear up and Draco came forward. 

"Hermione…"

She put up a hand. "Don't Malfoy…I'll se you on the 13th."

~*~*~*~*~

They days passed on slowly for Hermione and Draco. They went everyday through torture because they denied what they were feeling. Draco had found out about Hermione living with her father. He was not mad, he thought better of it. He didn't torture himself with her being so near. He knew also that something was physically wrong with her. 

He would find her clutching her gut and breathing rapidly. Her face would be contorted with pain and she would then hide the pain the rest of the day. He was worried about her and his children. No matter what would happen, he would always love her. He knew why they were getting a divorce, lack of trust…and pride. Today was the day that Hermione had appointment with her Healer. 

Draco would be there. He'd be damned if he wouldn't be there for his kids. Hermione was stanch on getting him away from her and the pregnancy. He did understand her, but he wanted to see his children grow…it was also and excuse to see her. Despite what happened despite what he had said, he still loved her. He would not and could not change that. 

He walked down the hall towards the Gryffindor Tower. He needed to talk to Ginny. The Weaselette was the only one he could trust with this. He came up to the portrait of the robust woman and said the password. (Ginny had given it to him if he ever needed her again.) When he came in he got very confused and uneasy glances. He saw her red head and also saw that she was not alone. Seamus was with her…more like on her. 

"Ahem," he cleared his throat to get their attention. They both sprang apart from each other's arms and looked wildly around. Ginny was the first to spot Draco. 

"Yes? What do you need?" she asked huffily.

"I need t speak with you right now. It's an emergency," Draco responded. 

"Fine. Excuse me love," she said getting up and walking up to her dormitory. Draco glanced at Seamus before he followed the Weaselette up; Seamus didn't look happy. Draco reached Ginny's dorm and walked inside. She turned and snapped at him before he even closed the door. 

"What the hell do you want?! Do you know how angry Seamus will be?!" she snapped. Draco sighed. 

"Calm down! I need you to do me a favor. Hermione is going to have an appointment with her Healer today. I need you to tell me when she leaves alright?"

Ginny looked at him suspiciously. "Why should I tell you?"

"Please Ginny. She can deny me everything she wants, but not my children. I will not have her rob me of my right as a father," Draco said in a sorrowful tone that shocked Ginny. After giving him another glance she nodded. 

"Fine, but only because you have a point. Actually she already told me. Her appointment is in an hour. Please Draco don't upset her she's…she's been having complications with her pregnancy. Please be careful," Ginny said as she walked over to the door and motioned for him to exit. 

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione walked into the Healer's little office area. Her house still looked the same, only a bit more cheerful. She saw her mother walked out with her hood still on. Hermione frowned at this. 

"Why do you still wear that thing?" she asked annoyed. 

Celesta smiled. "Because nobody can know that I am alive. Now forget about me, we have to see how your children are." Celesta walked in front of Hermione and she followed. She was led inside of a room and laid down on the bed. Celesta pulled out a chart and was reading it over. 

"So I understand that you are eight months pregnant? Yes alright. Well let's see shall we? _Ultrio Sonus!"_ Hermione saw the image of her children come up above her belly and saw that there was a faint red glow to it. Celesta was looking at the image intensively. 

"Hermione have you had any pain or blood leaks?"

"Yes both actually. Why is there a red light around the image?"

"Well it means that your children or child is in distress. Have you consummated yet?"

Hermione blushed. "No. I actually found out that the date for my divorce is the 13th of this month."

Celesta tutted. "I already told you what I think about that. I fear that if you go through with this…you may suffer heavy losses. It's your choice though. Now let's fix you up yes?"

Celesta muttered a few incantations and the red glow was gone. Hermione replaced the maternity spell and looked at her mother concerned.

"Mother I know what you think and I appreciate your worry, but Draco and I just don't belong together…right now. I promise I will be careful. Bye and thank you," Hermione kissed her mother bye and exited. 

Celesta looked at Hermione's retreating form and couldn't help but feel that the divorce will cost Hermione something precious. Just as she was about to prepare for the next patient, Draco walked in. He spotted the Healer and walked up t her. 

"Just tell me how my children are doing?" he said in a harsh tone. 

"Your children are fine, but as I have warned your wife, if you both don't give into your love there will be consequences. Mr. Malfoy please convince your wife before it is to late. Now please if will I have other patients to attend to," Celesta dismissed Draco and he nodded. 

_My kids can't be in too much harm can they? No they will be fine._ Or so he thought…

~*~*~*~*~       

February 13th came and Hermione was nervously walking down the halls of the Ministry. She went into the elevator that would take her to the Department of Marriages. She was nervous about having to do this. She didn't want to give up the man she knew was destined for her, the man she loved. A soft ping told her that she was on the right level. She walked out and into the hall of the department. She came to the door that read 'Under a Year Marriages' and walked in. 

There she saw Draco and a portly man. She took a seat and waited patiently. The man who she guessed was Mr. Sanders, took out two long contract-looking papers and looked them both over. 

"Now here are your divorce papers. By law it is customary that I step out and leave you to five minutes of time to think this over. I will be back in five minutes when you will tell me whether you need more time or if you want to start the paperwork. Good day," he said as he got up and walked out. 

Hermione looked over at Draco who was also looking at her. 

"Well? Do you have any reason why us two should not be divorced? Please speak now or forever hold your peace," Draco humored. Hermione as a pose to snapping at him, laughed. 

"You dumb butt! To answer your question…no I see no reason to not."

"I don't either. Hermione why didn't you tell me that you were having complications with the pregnancy? I went to talk to the Healer yesterday and she told me that you were quite critical."

Hermione looked down. "I know I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. You can see your children. I hate that you know me so well. I can never keep up a threat!"

Draco smirked. "It's your Gryffindor side! You all have weak hides!"

"At least our hides aren't scaly like you Slytherines!" 

They both laughed and then calmed down. Draco had taken her hand and was caressing it. 

"Hermione…do you think we should still do this?" He whispered. 

KNOCK KNOCK!

Mike had poked his head in. "Do you need more time?"

Hermione grabbed her hand back. "No please continue."

Mike came in and sat back in his desk. He went over all of the legal crap and explained to them both what that meant. When the time came to sign, Draco was first. A sharp pain was hitting Hermione's left side and she pushed it back. She was next and took the quill. She signed her name on the line with the pain increasing with every letter. When she was finally done, she fell to the floor limp.

~*~*~*~*~

She felt a soft bed under her. She opened her eyes to find herself back in her palace. She looked around and saw Draco with a tear stained face sitting on the end of the bed. His shoulders were moving with his sobs. She saw her father and mother in chairs and cleared her throat. 

"What happened?" she asked with her voice raspy. Draco looked up with bloodshot eyes and looked over to the Healer and the king. She saw her mother nod. _What the hell is going on?_

Draco came closer to her and pushed her back down on her bed. "Hermione…when you…" he trailed off as he looked away from her eyes. 

"How long have I been out?" she asked. 

"A day. You fell unconscious when we were signing the divorce papers. Hermione the pregnancy…." Draco trailed off. 

She was now feeling hysterical. She clutched the bed sheets in anticipations. "What about my babies? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

Draco pushed her back down. "Calm down Hermione! Please or you'll make it worse."

"What happened to my babies?" Hermione was now crying. 

Draco sighed as a new wave of tears poured from his eyes. "You lost the boy Hermione. The girl is alright, but the boy died." He said quietly.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Her baby boy….dead. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes well there you have it! Please don't kill me for this last part. It had to happen. Like I have previously warned: THINGS WILL ONLY GET WORSE BEFORE THEY GET BETTER! 

**Thank you all for your fab reviews! **

**Note one: ONLY FOUR MORE CHAPTERS!!!!**

**Note two: From here on out ANGST. YOU ARE NOW WARNED.**

**Note three: Please I want a least 7 more reviews before the next chapter. You never know I might not update!**

**Thank you all for reading….**

**                                                                        Flamewriter008**


	12. Her Birth

**Hey all! Again thanx for the fab reviews!! I was really happy about them!**

**I know what you are thinking: I am heartless for killing off the baby…but you'll see that he didn't exactly die off….**

**Anyway Yeah only three more chapters!! If you think about its really two.**

**One will be the epilogue.**

**Well now on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing.**

**Chapter 12Her Birth**

Krum was walking back and forth in his office. He had not talk to Hermione since that eventful day. He knew that Voldemort was getting impatient with the lack of results from him, but he couldn't just go up to Hermione after what he witnessed in her dorm. So she was involved with Draco Malfoy. How deep? He didn't know, but he guessed that they were pretty serious.

Now the mother of all questions: why would Draco date a woman whom he knows is a muggle-born? Krum had thought of the possibility that maybe Draco was truly in love with her. He dismissed it. Another theory was that Draco had taken the Dark Mark and was now doing what Krum should have been doing…if so, Draco succeeded. Krum thought of this as the better of the latter.

Another problem though was that if what he thought about Draco was true, then Hermione was in love with him…or at least felt affection for him. How was Viktor going to seduce Hermione now? _Vell she is on the rebound._ It could just be that he could take an upper hand over her (fancy wording for 'taking advantage of'!) and just soothing her and console her. When he would have her alone, he would take her to Voldemort.

He would need to act soon.

Viktor left the castle grounds and went into the Dark Forest. He Apparated to Voldemort's lair. When got there, he shrouded his face and went down the steps and to the door that led him to the Evil Devil. Voldemort was on his throne speaking with Bellatrix. His red eyes looked up and his lipless mouth formed a cynical looking smile.

"Ah Mr. Krum how good of you to come. Please tell me that there is good news," he said in his sick high voice.

_Yeah good news or else you'll kill me! Bastard._ Viktor took off his hood. "Actually Lord I just haff news. I haff been vondering vhy I couldn't get Hermioniny's attention. I found that she was involved vith another. To my knowledge she has severed her connection vith this young man and I am currently vorking on getting her in her vulnerable state," he said matter-of-factly.

Voldemort narrowed his small red eyes at Viktor and nodded. "You have six weeks Krum. Bring her to me by then or kiss your life good-bye."

Viktor shrouded his face once more and nodded. He bowed and gratefully turned his body to leave. He Apparated back into the Forbidden Forest and walked back up to his office. He always passed the med wing on his way up to his office; he noticed two people in there and heard sobs. From the sound of the first voice, it was male.

"Please calm down. You could make your condition worse," he said soothingly. Krum saw the male figure come into view and saw a pale blonde head. _Malfoy…and who else?_

He question was answered when the sobbing voice answered.

"Draco how can you ask that of me? I just lot my baby! I lost our little boy," she said sobbing. Krum recognized that voice. _Hermioniny._ She had been pregnant? At least now he knew how serious they were.

_Interesting._

EARLIER

She could not believe what Draco had told her…her baby boy is dead. She felt anger rise up in her. Why had she been so stupid? Why couldn't she just have given in to her love instead of her pride? Now part of her was gone. She turned to face her mother.

"Why didn't you tell me? You knew this would happen mother! Why didn't you tell me!" Hermione shouted, as Draco looked baffled. Celesta saw the face of the young man and removed her hood. Draco's jaw dropped. He was looking at an older looking Hermione. She came closer to the bed and had a worried looked on her face.

"First of all: yes Draco I'm Celesta. I'm Hermione's mother and Mundus' wife. Second, n Hermione I didn't know. I just said that there would be consequences if you did not heed me. Every woman is different, every soul is different. Your son had his soul already, but did not feel that you would be an appropriate mother. It was his decision to leave.

"Hermione I know that you in enough pain, but is was both your faults for not yielding. Your pride got in your way and you suffered the results. You still have your little girl, by a mere miracle may I add, she feels that there is still hope for you both. Please take advantage of this opportunity," Celesta said lovingly to her daughter. Draco shrugged off the shock and looked at Hermione.

Hermione looked at her mother and she started to cry. _Why would my little boy leave me? He thought I was inadequate. I should have pushed my pride aside. How because of my stupidity…at least my little girl still has faith._ Hermione quieted her sobs.

"I think I should go back t school. I haven't been there since yesterday. Please Draco take me back. Leave me in the infirmary," she said quietly, silent tears streaming down her face.

"Alright babe, let's go," just as Draco was about to pick her up, Mundus cleared his throat.

"I don't think that is wise. You have no protection from Voldemort and you are very weak. You should stay here," he said in a very fatherly tone.

Draco shook his head. "No Mundus. For once I deny you. My mate has spoken and I will do as she asks."

Hermione felt a surge of gratitude towards her mate. He came over to the bed and picked her up and blazed to the infirmary. He set her down on one of the beds and covered her up. He felt her pain and wished he could do something about it. Hermione continued to sob.

"Please love calm down. You could make you condition worse," he said soothingly as he tried to fix her pillows.

She looked up at him with her huge brown glassy eyes. "Draco how can you ask that of me? I just lost my baby! I lost our little boy," she said into his chest as he hugged her.

"Shhh Hermione please don't think that way. It was both of our faults. He thought we were inadequate parents, but our little girl still has faith in us," Draco murmured into her hair, stoking it gently.

Hermione quit sobbing. "Yeah, but do we?" she pulled away from him slightly just to see him," I mean can we pull ourselves together? She thinks we can and I don't want to let her down…or my hopes."

Draco put a finger under her chin. "Hey if she thinks we can, then I know we can. Hermione I love you. I never stopped." He brushed his lips against hers.

"Ditto," she said as she kissed her ex-husband gluttonously. They both felt electricity ripple throughout their bodies. Warmth pooling in their stomachs; tongues met each other feverishly and Draco's arms tightened around Hermione. Primitive possessiveness engulfed him, swearing to Merlin that whoever was to interrupt them would pay dearly. Hermione reveled in Draco's arms. She pushed away the pride that was telling her to pull back, to break apart. She felt hunger for him and it wasn't getting fulfilled with just this kiss.

"Mmm…Draco more love," she pleaded only to be acquiesced. They both opened up their link and a new surge of emotion and satisfaction hit them. Their souls danced and rejoiced at the fact that they were one. Both bodies feeling the same emotion; minds thinking one thought; two entities merging to become one.

Footsteps could be heard walking towards them. Draco was the first to pick it up. His primitive side was on alert ready to attack the vermin that would intrude while he was one with his other half. Hermione picked up on this and parted from the kiss, but not from Draco's arms.

A figure that was in the shadows started to emerge and Draco was ready to pounce. "Excuse me dears…is there something wrong? Why are you here this late?" asked Madam Pomfrey. Draco eased his alertness and relaxed. Hermione was tensed in Draco's arms, but relaxed when she saw the med witch.

"Nothing Madam. Just that Hermione here had pains and I thought I would bring her up," Draco responded leaving Hermione's arms; she frowned at this.

"Very well let's see what's wrong with you Ms. Granger."

Draco was about to leave, but a voice in his head stopped him.

Please don't go. I need you here. Hermione's voice echoed. Draco turned to her and saw the pleading look in her eyes.

What else could he do? He stayed.

"Mr. Malfoy could you please get my wand? It's in my office around the corner there," asked the Madam.

Draco nodded and left. A pair of brown eyes saw him leave not knowing why. Viktor stepped into the infirmary and saw Hermione sitting on the bed. Her eyes were puffy and the med witch was drawing blood with a needless vile.

"How are you doing Hermioniny? It is bad?" came his thick Bulgarian accent. Hermione's eyes snapped up to his and her brows furrowed in annoyance.

"I'll live Professor Krum. What are you doing here this late?" Hermione bit.

Viktor noticed her tone, but disregarded it. "Vhy didn't you tell me that you vere pregnant? I could have helped you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why is it any of your business? I didn't need your help. Thank you for your concern though. Now please leave," she said looking at the vile.

Viktor nodded. As he turned around he saw a sight that he would never forget. Red eyes looked at him. Black fires were dancing in those eyes telling Viktor that if he didn't leave soon, he would now just how hot they got. As he came closer to the door a familiar voice hissed at him.

"Stay away from my woman or you'll feel how hot the fires of hell can get," Draco warned dangerously.

Viktor, not knowing what he meant, just thought of this as a regular threat and retorted. "You are not vith her 24/7. How would you know if I stayed away?"

With that Viktor left thinking he had out witted the young Malfoy. How wrong he was. Draco walked over to Hermione livid. _How dare that bastard come here! After everything! Not this time _lover boy._ Hermione is mine. _ He walked past Madam who had a Hermione's blood sample. Hermione looked up at him and saw the angered expression he had. She cocked a brow at him and Madam came back to him to get her wand.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He crossed hi arms and looked at her intensely.

"What was Krum doing here? Why did he come to see you?" he asked harshly.

"Oh Draco please! The reason he left was because I told him to. His office is right down the hall. Please just don't act insane right now…I can't take it."

Draco uncrossed his arms and sighed. She had a point. "Sorry. I just don't have my head in the right place right now. Forgive me," he said walking up to her bed and sitting next to her. Hermione's eyes softened.

"Of course I forgive you. I was thinking though…I don't need to stay here. Why don't we go back to our dorm?"

Draco cocked a teasing brow. He picked her up and blazed to their dorm. He proceeded to go to her room and laid her down. He was about to give her a kiss when she stopped him.

"What's the matter?" he asked sitting on the bed.

"Nothing its just that I was thinking that if we are going to start over again…let's take it slow. I want to get to know you; your hopes, your fears, what your life was like before me. Everything," she said, her hand grazing his.

Draco couldn't help but smile. "My sentiment exactly. I don't want to rush you this time. I want to take my time to explore you. What make you happy, what makes you cry, what makes you want to lash out. I absolutely agree with you."

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "Yeah, and we'll make it public this time. Nobody even knows about….THE BABY!!! OH MERLIN! Draco I've never told Harry or Ron! I'm due in a month and they don't know!" Hermione wailed.

"Don't worry Herm! We'll tell him tomorrow. We still have time. Don't worry they know that you're Devilian so that's easier already," he soothed. Hermione calmed down and lay in her bed.

"Thank you Draco," she said sleepily, "I love you."

Draco smiled. I love you too.

A week passed as Hermione discussed the best way to tell her friends about the baby with Draco. She had gone through her normal classes and found that Fridays were always good days to talk with people about problems. She convinced Draco to come with her to Gryffindor Tower, despite his annoying protests. She walked up to the Fat Lady and said the password. She walked in and found Harry and Ron sitting on the couch. Draco tried to hide behind her, although it was totally futile; he was so much bigger than her.

"Hi guys!" Hermione greeted. Two heads whirled around wearing broad grins. They got up to do their usual tackle, but Draco stood right in front of her. Both Harry and Ron scowled.

"What is he dong here Herm?" Ron demanded, ears going pink.

"Well he's also the reason why I'm here. Guys… we need to talk. There is one thing I want you all to know before anything else is said. I'm..I'm pregnant," she said quietly. Both men glanced at her and then at Draco, then at her stomach. She put her hand over her tummy and muttered the counter-spell to the maternity spell she was wearing. Her stomach started to grow until it reached full size. Jaws dropped.

"Mione is Draco…" Harry couldn't even say the word. Draco rolled his eyes and took Hermione's hand. "Yes Potter, I'm the father," Draco said half proudly.

Jaws dropped again.

"Herm…why-him he is in…? Why?" Ron sputtered.

"Yeah about that…That's where I have to explain A LOT of things. You guys remember that day Hagrid went over to fetch me?…" Hermione started off telling them how she went to Dumbledore's, what happened, and what was asked. She explained the wedding and then a honeymoon (Ron and Harry just wore an expression of disgust) and them the visit with her father about them being soul mates. She then proceeded to explain about their divorce, thought not in much detail. Draco had been holding her hand ever since she had started explaining.

Harry and Ron sat there in disbelief and listened intently as Hermione told them she was a princess, hunted by Voldemort, and that her father was not just a king, but THE KING. She finished and they just sat there taking all of it in.

"That's really a lot. Wow. I had no idea that Voldemort was after you for that. We understand Herm, we really do," Ron said taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah Hermione and when will your…well what are you having?" Harry asked.

"Twins…oh sorry, I mean a little girl. I'm having a little girl."

"Why did you say twins then?"

"Because Harry. I did have twins at one point. A boy and a girl, but I was over-emotional for a long period of time and…er certain circumstances weren't beneficial for the child. I lost him," she said with a tear coming out. Draco looked at her and squeezed her hand affectionately. He glanced up at Harry and Ron and thought for a second. _The right thing would be if I ask her here._ He cleared his throat.

"Hermione I've been thinking…I want to ask you here in front of Potter and Weasley…Hermione Granger will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked with hopeful eyes. Hermione looked into them and she saw what she had been wanting to see: trust. In his eyes was trust in her that she would say yes and thus if she said yes she would be trusting him.

"Yes. I'll be your girlfriend," she said hugging him tightly. They shared a quick kiss and hey parted. She looked into gray orbs and then at Ron.

"Guys I need to speak with Harry alone. Could you please excuse us?"

Draco and Ron nodded. "Yeah I'll go tell Ginny about all of this," said Ron as he started for the girl's staircase. Draco stepped in. "Sorry mate, the Weaselette has known for some time. She was there at the wedding."

Ron fumed. "How come she got to go?" he whined.

"Please Ron I needed a bridesmaid and Draco needed a best man. I owled her and she came," Hermione said. She gave Draco a nod towards the door and he got the point.

"Come on Weasel let's go," Draco and Ron disappeared behind the portrait. Hermione looked back at Harry with a dead serious expression.

"Harry the reason I wish to speak with you alone is because I want to go after Voldemort. I want you to come with me," Hermione looked at him straight in the eye showing that she was not joking.

"But you're pregnant Hermione. And what about your father? If something happens to you, you put the Devilian people at risk remember?" he warned.

She shook her head. "No, no, no. You don't know anything so don't start jumping to conclusions. I'm going to wait until she is born. I was thinking of attacking Voldemort during the summer. While you live in the castle-"

"-Wait what? Me live in what castle?" Harry asked waving his hands.

"My castle. I need you to live there so we can discuss the plans. Draco can't find out Harry. No one can ok? The reason I want you there with me is because Bellatrix has taken the place of the Lucius Malfoy as right hand. You deserve to…come to terms with what happened to Sirius Harry. Voldemort is mine though. We'll talk more about his later alright? Bye," She said giving him a tight hug.

Harry just stayed transfixed, contemplating the information aforementioned. It was a good idea to _come to terms_ with what happened to Sirius. He would take her up on her offer.

Another week and half passed after Draco asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. They shocked the school as they went through the halls hand in hand and kissing in corridors. Neither one of them bothered taking off their wedding rings. They kept them on to remember to take things at an even pace so that past mistakes did not reoccur. Hermione was putting Draco through hell though. As her due date came closer, her moods got worse. They walked hand in hand down to Potions class.

Hermione had not remembered to talk to Snape. She knew about him offering Mundus to take her; she was grateful for that, for him. Draco had not left her side. She had told him the whole story about what happened to her, and he told her about his mother. He was full Devilian. Problem was that his mother had not yet introduced him to this father.

Draco squeezed her hand to get her attention. "Are you going to talk to Snape today hon?" She turned and nodded.

"After Christmas break everything was so hectic. I just forgot. But yeah, I should," she glanced at the people around her who were giving her three types of glares: envious, disgusted, or shocked. She didn't care though.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Hermione shook her head.

"This is something just between myself and him. So no, thank you though," she said tip-toeing up to kiss his lips. They arrived to class and went to their seats. Hermione sat next to Harry and Ron while Draco sat next to Blaise and Millicent.

"Alright class look up on the board and copy down the notes. These last couple months we will be studying what potions Aurors use in their work. Some we will not make because they are above your caliber. Others we will test out. So please now I want quills out!" Snape's voice rang out. Harry's eyes brightened tremendously.

"Wow! 2 months on Auror potions! Can you believe it!?" his voice excited like a little boy's on Christmas.

"Yes great! Now copy down the notes Harry," Hermione chided.

"Fine kill my joy Herm. Actually you can't, so on with your nagging!" Ron chuckled at this and Hermione glared at the two.

"I do not nag, I warn." Her voice silenced Ron and Harry quickly. Harry spoke beside himself.

"No Herm you definitely nag. To this day I can't figure out how Malfoy survived," Ron was quaking with silent laughter and Harry's eyes twinkled with mirth. Hermione had a wicked thought as to how to silence them. She took on a casual pose and answered Harry's inquiry.

"Well I think all the screaming I made during our lovemaking might have kept me to busy to nag,"

Harry and Ron looked at her like she had cursed right in Dumbledore's face. They both turned furiously red and continued with their work; their quills working furiously. She laughed to herself inside.

I don't remember you screaming that much, but maybe we could test that theory.

Draco's husky voice resounded in her head. He then sent her a …naughty picture and she turned to look at him with a red face. He just winked at her and she turned back around.

Hermione was silent until the end of class and had put up her mental shields so that her boyfriend wouldn't send anymore 'lovely' pictures. The bell signaled the end of class and Hermione put away her things. After all of the students had left, she stayed behind to talk to Snape. She approached his desk and his black eyes looked up at her, questioning her motives. She halted and cleared her throat.

"Professor I just wanted to say thank you. This is a much deserved thank you…so thank you," she said with her voice nervous and her fingers fidgeting with her bag strap.

Snape lifted a questioning black eyebrow. "Why Ms. Granger? I don't recall having done anything worth a thanks from the princess."

"Well you see my father told me how you offered to take me away from Voldemort when I was a baby. He told me that he never got a chance to thank you properly. I am thanking you on his behalf and mine." Hermione saw a brief soft expression and then his regular expression returned.

"He must have misunderstood me then. You see the reason I took you was because I did not want to see Voldemort on a higher pedestal than what the people have already given him." His voice was monotone, free of emotion, _false_. Hermione knew that his was ONE of the reasons, but not all.

She took on the same business like demeanor. "Oh well then either way. Thank you. I must go now, but-" Hermione stopped talking as she noticed a wet sensation coming from her legs. She looked down and with wide eyes noticed a puddle of water. Snape saw her horrified expression and walked around his desk to her to see what was the problem. Snape saw the puddle of water and them he looked at Hermione as her stomach started to grow.

Hermione realized that ht spell had worn off because she was going into labor. A wave of pain surged through her and she clutched her gut. The pain passed and she looked up to see the first expression she ever saw on the Potion's master's face: utter shock. She walked to him a little and smiled.

"Is this how you're going to act when your wife goes into labor Professor?" Hermione mused. Snape snapped out of his trance and gave Hermione his hand so that he could escort her to the infirmary.

"Well no, but- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Snape shrieked as Hermione almost crushed his hand into powder. Another contraction had hit her. She would never make it to the med wing. Without realizing that she would take Snape with her, Hermione blazed to the palace. She had appeared in her room and clutched Snape's hand herder as the contractions became more intense.

Snape looked about wildly, taking in his new surroundings despite the pain in his hand.

"Ms. Granger please take me back to the school at once!" he demanded grabbing hi hand back from her.

Hermione looked over at him with red flaming eyes. Snape backed away , but she grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up like he were a feather.

"I can't. As you can see I'M ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH! Now go get my mother! Left down the hall 5th door to your right!" she boomed. She let go of the frightened Professor and he scrambled to get to the door. Snape ran down the left side of the hall and to the fifth door. He knocked and waited for a response.

Celesta heard the knock, but was not dressed yet. She put on a robe and called out.

"Yes, what is it?"

"My queen your daughter is in her room. She uh…she is in labor." The muffled voice did not sound familiar, but Celesta didn't care about that. She quickly summoned clothes and blazed away; Mundus was still asleep. Celesta was by Hermione's side.

"Oh thank Alastor you came down here! I feared I would have to go up. Let me get prepared. Just keep breathing deeply and have something to squeeze." Celesta blazed away again. Hermione didn't want to stay alone so she called back to Snape.

Professor she's here now, come back.

A few seconds later he returned. "Ms. Granger please I need to get back to Hogwarts. I have other classes to teach."

"Well Snape looks like I'm a bit busy at the moment so you'll just have to wait. I could however inform your wife." Hermione hoped to Merlin that Draco's shields were down.

Draco I accidentally blazed Snape down to the Underworld with me and I get go up. Tell McGonagall where he is….oh yeah I'm labor. Hurry.

Hermione clutched to the bed sheets as another wave of contractions came. Celesta had appeared with towels and hot water. She glanced over at Snape and was about to throw a fireball at him, but Hermione called out.

"No mother! Please he's here by accident. He was holding –er- ARRRGGGGGGGG! He was holding my on to me as I blazed." Celesta let go and went over to check Hermione.

"Alright sweetie I need to time your contractions. " Celesta was about to check her watch, but her daughter shook her head.

"I already know. I'm 5 ½ minutes apart." Hermione gritted her teeth as another damn contraction hit.

"Alright then that means that you'll be ready soon. Sir I'm going to have to ask that you wait outside please," Celesta said escorting Snape out of Hermione's room. Celesta closed the door on Snape's protesting face and returned to see Draco standing next to Hermione.

Draco had an anxious look on his face and his heart felt like it was about to explode. "Hermione why didn't you tell me sooner? Merlin I knew I should've stayed with you! The one moment-"

"Draco shut UP! Mother please I want this thing out of me!! I hate you Draco you damn bastard!! Why did you have to do this to me!!!" Hermione shouted as the pain intensified.

"Isn't there something you can take for the pain? Are you having a natural child birth?" Draco looked at Hermione like she was out of her mind.

"No…the spells like drugs… have a drowsy effect…on the child," she choked out between breaths. Celesta came over to the bed and started surrounding Hermione with towels. Celesta's hands were now adorned with pink flames like when she blazes, and positioned herself in front of Hermione.

"Alright I see the head, it's crowing. Now I need you to push." Hermione nodded and started to apply pressure to her lower extremities. She felt her myometrium contract to push its heavy burden out. Hermione felt like all of her power and energy hand been put into that very push.

"Hermione the shoulders are out, now one more big push and she'll be out," Celesta said as she watched attentively the birth of the new royal. Hermione however, was not pushing. She felt way to exhausted and she didn't know why.

" Hermione come on just another push." Celesta encouraged her, but she didn't budge. Celesta looked up from her job and saw the tired look on her daughter's face. _How could I forget to tell them!_

"Draco you need to hold her hand so that you could give her energy." Draco took Hermione's hand and she felt the surge of new energy through her. Celesta's hands were now blazing with pink flames.

"Mother…why do you have… flames around…your hands?" Hermione gasped out.

"Because your child will be born in flames. She'll be hot and I need to equal the temperature so I can hold her. Enough now PUSH!" Celesta commanded.

Hermione felt Draco stroking her hand and she concentrated on her daughter and the thought that she would have her soon. Hermione began to apply more pressure to her myometrium. She felt like her lower extremities were going to rip apart. She focused more on her child as the pain started to turn like an itch that was being scratched. (I will explain this later!) She heard the cry of her child and watched as silver and gold flames shot out of her.

Celesta held the child and waited for the flames to subside. "Would you like to cut the cord?" she said to Draco. He nodded and came up to get the scissors from her. HE cut the cord and Celesta took the child to finish running her vitals. She bundled the little girl up in a silver and gold blanket and handed her back over to her crying and happy parents.

Hermione took the little girl into her arms and looked up at Draco. He bent down and the shared a quick kiss.

"Thank you for this," Hermione said through tears. Draco cocked a brow.

" 'This?' Doesn't she have a name?" he asked looking into his daughter's blue eyes.

"I don't know what to name her…," Hermione kept looking at the baby. She had a white cream complexion with blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. She looked like Draco, but also like someone more familiar…

"Amyris," Hermione said wiggling her index finger within the baby's grasp. Draco took the child from Hermione and was enthralled. "Yes, but for a middle name…I like Alastor." Draco looked more intensely at the child and got a sudden vision…

_"Daddy why are you always so alone? Why don't you look for a good witch?" a beautiful blonde haired little toddler questioned her father. Grey eyes rested on the face of his daughter. _

_"Amyris Alastor Malfoy you're the only woman for me! Why do I need another?" he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes_.

Draco saw the vision fade and he was looking now at Hermione. He saw agreement in her eyes with the name.

"Yes that will do. Amyris Alastor Malfoy. It sound beautiful honey," Hermione said grabbing Draco by the collar and giving him peck on the lips.

Celesta came back for Amyris and started recording the vitals. "So let's see you weigh…7lbs. 5oz. Ok then how long are you?…20 inches and finally, you were born April 25, 2001," she was muttering rather loudly and the two parents were listening.

Hermione's hand was in Draco's; he gave her a tight squeeze. She looked up and saw the pride in his eyes.

"You will make a lovely father Draco. The way she looked at you just now…I could tell that she is going to love you." Hermione had brought him down to sit next to her.

"I just can't believe it. I'm a father! I guess it never really sank in until I saw her just now. She's beautiful like you." Draco took his girlfriend into his arms and gave her a big hug.

"Yeah well what can I say? I just hope she gets my brains too," she mused.

"I have a feeling that she will. You know… I was just thinking that you left during classes and the teachers are going to be worried. Do you think we should go?" Draco stood up towering over her. Celesta brought Amyris back to Hermione.

"Alright now you're going to need to breastfeed her so-"

"-WHAT? I thought I could just use a bottle!" Hermione whined. Her mother shook her head.

"No Celes. Devilian babies can't be fed anything but their mother's milk. Until Amyris can eat by herself, you are stuck. So start feeding her she's hungry." Celesta commenced picking everything up and started to walk out of the room but was stopped by Draco.

"Sorry it's just that Hermione left during classes and I-"

"Don't worry you can go in about an hour. Hermione should be all healed by then. Just remember though, no sex for 6 weeks ok?" Draco blushed furiously and nodded.

An hour later they arrived at the school and Hermione said some spells to turn her room into a nursery. She would sleep in Draco's room and the baby in the other. Hermione didn't like the idea of being away from her daughter during the night so her and Draco decided that they would let Amyris sleep in Draco's room with the both of them.

Even though Hermione had agreed to be in the same bed as Draco didn't mean that they were having sex…besides, they couldn't. Hermione had healed from the birth and went back to classes. She had talked to Ron, Harry, and Ginny and told them the good news. They all said that they would meet her after all classes were over.

That had been a few hours ago though. Just as Hermione was about to sit back on the bed, her door opened and revealed four faces; Seamus had come. Hermione waved her hand for them to come in. She put her finger over lips as to shush them.

"Sorry guys but the baby is asleep, so don't talk to loud. It's great to see you though. Seamus how are you?" Hermione said through a lower voice, but not exactly a whisper.

They all took a seat where they could and Ginny was standing next to the basinet. Seamus was looking at Ginny with a questioning eye. "Fine," he answered absent-mindedly.

"So what is her name Herm?" Ginny asked still looking at baby girl.

"Amyris Alastor Malfoy. Beautiful huh?"

Harry looked at Hermione quizzically. "You named her after Moody?!" his voice extremely incredulous with his eyebrows raised.

Hermione giggled. "No you prat. I name Draco named her after the first Devilian king. Amyris was his wife, his mate. Anyway did you all bring me my homework? Oh and by the way we have to start studying for our NEWTS. You all have to be here tomorrow at ten in the morning to study alright?" Hermione was giving them the 'do-it-or-your-so-dead' look.

They all nodded and answered, "Yes." Hermione nodded approvingly.

Seamus brought up Hermione's homework. She took it happily and looked over it. Ginny had gone to sit next to Seamus. He started to fidget for some reason. Ginny noticed and smacked him on him arm.

"What the hell is up with you? You look nervous or anxious is something wrong?" she asked.

Seamus rubbed his arm and looked over at her. "Well there is reason, but I don't know if it's good time to discuss this," he said glancing around at the people in the room. Ginny was impatient.

"Seamus Finnigan you tell me what the hell is on your mind or we're through!" Ginny shouted out causing Harry to be more interested. Seamus nodded and got out a small box. Ginny stared at it in astonishment and then watched Seamus go on one knee…

"Alright then you asked…Virginia Anne Weasley I loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I can't imagine my life without your beautiful face and heart. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He slipped he golden ring on Ginny's finger and silent tears found their way to the ground in front of Seamus.

Ginny was at a loss. She didn't know what to think except that she loved the bastard.

"Yes Seamus I will be your wife. I just hope you know what you're doing though," she mused, wiping the tears from her eyes. Seamus' green eyes brightened and took Ginny into his grasp and gave her a huge kiss.

"Trust me I know what I'm doing love. Just have faith in me and you'll see that I won't fail you," Seamus whispered into Ginny's ear and gave her a sweet short kiss.

Hermione smiled. "Well then first the baby now the engagement. Anyone else have news? No? Then off with you lot I want some sleep!" Hermione said putting the covers over her. She couldn't believe it her best friend was getting married! She would look so cute in a wedding dress. _If only my marriage could have worked out._

It was the end of May and Viktor had yet to turn in results to Voldemort. He knew that his time was running up. All he could tell Voldemort was that Hermione was pregnant…and that Draco was the father. Maybe he could get the baby instead. _Yes that is a superb idea. The child should be enough to get Hermioniny to his lair._

The problem was how to get the child? HE knew the password to Hermione's dorm, but when could he go when she and Draco were both out? What would they be doing this month that would get them both out? _The Head's meeting! What if they take her though?_ No they couldn't. The baby would be too much trouble. Chances were that they would get a babysitter.

That's when he would go, when the babysitter was totally unsuspecting. He would make sure to get him/her out cold before he went for the child, that would be perfect.

The meeting is next week.

"Draco what are we going to do with Amyris? We can't take her to the Head's meeting!" Amyris was feeding and since that required for Hermione to be topless, Draco was sitting in the common room.

"Well what do you want to do? We would have to get one of your friends to take care of her. Either that or a teacher," he shouted from the common room.

Hermione covered herself back up and brought the baby to her shoulder to burp her. She came out of the room and saw Draco reading a book.

"Well I could get Ron to do it. Ginny is busy with Seamus tonight and Harry said he was swamped with work. Let me go get him. Take her please," Hermione handed Amyris to Draco and left the common room. She trailed to Gryffindor Tower and walked in. She saw Harry hard at work and went up to ask where Ron was.

"Hey Harry. Where's Ron? I need him to sit with Amyris tonight," she said peering over his shoulder to look at his work. Harry hid his work and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"He's up in his room. Now leave me alone I need to finish."

"Wow look who's grumpy. Fine good luck on Snape's essay I had trouble myself." Hermione eyed the essay with scrunched up nose.

"Three feet! C'mon Mione I need Merlin to finish this!"

"You can do it. I need to go though. Bye." She waved at him and left to the dormitory. She found Ron and convinced him to come back to sit. Hermione came back with Ron to her dormitory and rushed Draco to go to the meeting.

"Right before I leave though. Ron if she needs a feeding call me somehow 'cause let's just say that she doesn't take bottles. She's changed and fed alright she should be falling asleep soon. Alright good night love, mommy and daddy will be home soon," she baby talked to Amyris and she cooed in response.

Ron stayed with Amyris and had no troubles with taking care of her. She had needed a diaper change, but aside from that she was fine. She would play and float her rattle. It was an hour after Hermione had left and Amyris had fallen asleep. Ron needed to use the restroom so he left her in her basinet in the common room.

A creak sounded in the empty common room and a figure stepped into the room. He spotted the basinet with the child sleeping nicely within. He walked stealthily to her and halted suddenly as he saw Ron standing watching the man with an incredulous look. Before Ron reacted to the situation, the man got his wand.

"_Stupefy!"_ Ron fell to the floor unconscious. The man took the child and left the room leaving behind a single letter.

"Gosh you think that the ball with go ok? I hope the decorations are fine. Anyway Dumbledore was right, only the light colors should be used this year," Hermione kept talking to Draco about the meeting they had had. She entered her dorm and noticed the lights were off.

"Ron?" Hermione beckoned. He didn't respond. Hermione stepped more into the dorm and saw a faint crack of light coming from the bathroom. She went over to inspect thinking that Ron had put Amyris to bed and that he was just taking care of business. As she saw what lied on the floor, she was terribly mistaken.

"Draco! Come here look! Ron, he's been stunned!" Hermione's shrill voice impaled the silence. Draco rushed over and saw the red head indeed on the floor. He went over and put a hand on him.

"_Enervate!"_ Ron awoke to Hermione's worried face.

"What happened? Where is he?" he said getting up and looking wildly around.

"Ron calm down! What happened? Where's my daughter?" Draco questioned.

"She was in the basinet. I left her there asleep. I went to the bathroom I come out and the next thing I know, a man was standing in front of her. Then I blacked out," he said getting up and dusting himself off.

"Ron you didn't get a good look at him?" Hermione's voice was back to normal.

"No, his face was shrouded. It was definitely a man though. His build…it couldn't have been a woman" By now Draco had all of the lights on and was standing staring fixated at an envelope. He opened it up and read it, his face contorting to a mad, constipated look.

"What is it Draco? What is wrong?" Hermione walked over to Draco and took the letter.

_Dear Princess,_

_ If you want to see your daughter alive again, then come to my lair. We have much to discuss. _

_Voldemort_

Hermione burrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"What is it?" Draco asked hopeful.

"Well the writing…its Viktor's."

**Oh goodness! Well I know this chapter is crap, but tis k! Next Chapter will be shorter, but then the 14th chapter will be the longest, or at least I plan on it that way.**

**Anyway…**

**Note 1: only two more chapters!!**

**Note 2: I don't know if I want to have sequel. The ending will be open for one, but I might need some _persuasion. _(hint REVIEWS!!!)**

**Note 3: YOU ARE WARNED!!! Chapters 14 & 15 will be sad!!!**

**A million thank you's to the people who reviewed this last chapter!!!!**

**I think the next time I will update will be next Thurs for sure!!! So be on the lookout.**

**The more you reviews the sooner I update!**

** Flamewriter008**


	13. Her Plan

Hello and sorry all! My computer kinda crashed so I had to type up the 10 pages I already had all over!

**I had responses to reviews…but ah well. =( I guess all I can say is thank you all for them!**

**Chapter 13—Her Plan**

"How do you know it's his writing? It could have been another person," Draco tried to reason. Hermione shook her head.

"It can't be another person. Think about it Draco; I dated him for two years and I wrote to him while he was in Bulgaria. I know his writing. Then the things you didn't see…" Hermione looked pensively at the floor.

"What things? You were alone with him many times, what did you notice?"

"Well number one, just that; he always wanted to talk to me alone…as if he didn't want anyone to see. Mostly teachers I would think and if Viktor is working for Voldemort…then teachers like Snape he would try to avoid. Another would be when he inquired about you. Draco he knew that there was something more to us than just a 'boyfriend/girlfriend' relationship. Then that night in the med wing. He found out I was pregnant. Draco you are full Devilian plus a royal and I am a half witch-half Devilian and a princess! You can't get a more powerful child than that!" Hermione crumbled the note and I fell to ashes on the floor.

"Hermione you don't think that-"

"History is going to repeat itself? Yes, I do." Hermione clenched her fists and a nearby vase exploded.

Draco sat on the couch and smirked. "How befitting that our child happens to be a girl! Lucky bastard." A pillow on the couch now had flames dancing on it. Hermione conjured water and put it out. She went to take a place next to Draco.

"No Draco, dead bastard because that is what he will be when I kill him." Hermione's eyes held black flames within them. Draco looked at her sharply and took her hand in his.

"Don't Hermione."

"Don't what?" she asked, flames subsiding.

"Don't go after Voldemort alone. Promise that you won't." Draco spoke with all sincerity that made Hermione feel almost guilty, almost. Hermione knew that she had plans with Harry, so she wouldn't be alone.

"I promise Draco alright. Please don't worry about that right now." Hermione kissed Draco gently on the lips.

"YEAH HE SHOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT THAT! HE SHOULD WORRY ABOUT MY NIECE!" Ron burst out. He couldn't take it anymore! He had watched as Hermione and Draco talked about everything else EXCEPT their KIDNAPPED daughter! Then they kiss! What the hell was going on!?

"Ron calm down! Amyris is fine. Voldemort can't do anything to her because he wants her alive. Besides she can handle herself." Hermione's heart was racing. Ron's outburst had startled her in the quiet atmosphere that had clung around them.

"What do mean she can handle herself? She is a month old child!!" Ron shouted angrily because they weren't doing anything.

"Weasley Amyris has powers she activates when she feels threatened or scared. She could very well kill Voldemort without knowing it." Draco was holding Hermione as they both sat on the couch.

'Kill Voldemort' resounded in her head. She didn't want to kill him for vengeance or for justice, she just wanted all of this mess over with. What she needs to do is find Harry.

She got up from Draco's safe arms and went to face Ron. "I know it's late Ron, but I need to find Harry. Let's go, I'm sure you need your sleep too."

"Sure he should be in his room. It's going to look weird if you walk into his room though…especially at night," Ron pointed out.

Hermione blushed. "Yes well…then we'll blaze there instead. C'mon." Hermione blazed out of the room as she saw Draco begin to protest.

Draco stood there dumbfounded. _Why would she lave right when her daughter got kidnapped?_

Ron and Hermione appeared in Harry's room. Ron left and Hermione approached the bed. Harry was sleeping like a baby. She started to shake him. Nothing. Slapping. Nothing. Water poured on his head…

"What the?! Herm that's the second time you've done that! What now?"

Bingo!

He went for his wand and dried himself off.

"Harry we need to plan to kill Voldemort with the next week. He has Amyris, Harry. I want her back now," she said sitting on the bed.

"How do you know he took her?"

"Draco and I found a note and Ron stunned. Remember what I told you about what happened to me? Well he plans to do the same for Amyris. I can't let that happen Harry, I can't," she was quaking with tears now.

Harry went to hold his crying friend. He rocked with her in his arms and shushed her sobs. "Herm we're going to get her back alright? You will have your little girl back," Harry spoke those words with so much meaning that it almost made Hermione forget her worries.

"Fine, but Draco can't know alright. Like always when we go after them Voldemort is mine and you have Bellatrix. Thanks Harry you don't know how much this means to me."

"Don't mention it. What are friends for than for planning the death of a wizard?" He said with a big grin.

Hermione went to hug him quickly and then turned around and left for the door. "Oh Harry before I forget, we meet tomorrow in the library at around seven thirty ok?"

Hermione opened the door and left.

( )

Harry quickly rushed out of his room and down the stairs. He and Hermione had been plotting for about three days now. They had come up with many brilliant ideas, but Harry thought there was still something missing. He was almost out of the door until he heard Ron call for him.

"Oi Harry! I thought that we were going to study for the NEWTS!" Ron shouted.

"No sorry mate, but I have to help Herm! I think that I'll be gone all week!" Harry didn't wait for Ron to respond and left through the portrait hole. He ran down the halls and went past his last corner as he finally reached the library.

He walked inside and went to the last row of books where Hermione had told him she would be. He walked to her and set his book bag and wand down. Hermione was writing some things down from a book. Harry saw all the papers strewn on the desk and smiled.

"Working hard or hard work?"

Hermione looked up and smiled. "Well I'm doing something unlike you! I found some attacking potions we could use and other spells that work the same way. Draco also had some floor plans of Voldemort's lair. It looks like he has a palace…" she drifted off to reading the book she was coping out of.

The next two hours were spent just like that. Harry and Hermione would read incessantly and copy anything that would pack a punch. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Harry seemed a little worried. She hoped to Merlin that he wasn't having doubts about the job. Harry also noted that Hermione didn't stop glancing at him for the past several minutes.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"No, nothing like that, but…Harry I need to know if you are having doubts about this. If you are then you can still back out, but tell me in time."

Harry sighed. "I won't lie to you, I do have some worries, but nothing of likes that you are talking about. I just don't get how it works. I mean NOBODY has ever known how to kill Voldemort, how are we suppose to accomplish it? I mean to say that no matter how brilliant and flawless a plan, nothing is ever perfect when it comes to Voldemort."

"Harry I understand, but if we don't kill him we can at least distract him so that I can take back my daughter. I won't give up without a fight Harry, I can't." Hermione stretched her arms as a yawn suddenly crept up on her.

"Well I was just stressing…" Harry looked at the scar that was on Hermione's arm. He noted that it is the same location where Voldemort has a scar. Remus had told him about the night that the Devilian army had attacked Voldemort.

Hermione was getting annoyed with Harry's staring. "Take a picture Harry, it lasts longer."

Harry mentally shook himself. "Sorry, but Herm how did you get that scar on your arm?"

Hermione twisted her arm so that she could look at the scar. "Oh that. Well I don't really know. I just woke up one morning and I was bleeding. I know what type of weapon caused it though. It was an Ice Dagger from a Devilian. Only we can conjure those, which is why it puzzled me so."

"Herm Voldemort has a similar wound caused by the same weapon on the same exact arm and he was wounded in the morning. Believe me when I say that this is not coincidence."

"Why would he…Harry I think you may have just solved our problem on killing Voldemort! Remember when I said that Draco and me are soul mates, well there are three links that I really haven't thought about. One is an emotional, another is a mental, and the last is the physical one. With the physical link one mate feels the other's pain and even bleeds when the other bleeds."

Hermione saw Harry stay at a loss. "Goodness Harry! Voldemort is somehow linked to me! I don't know how he got it, but one thing I'm sure of is that he didn't expect us to figure it out. This is how we kill him…" Hermione went on explaining the plan to Harry and he listened intently. Harry had a mixture of emotions when she was done explaining.

"Herm I don't know if you should do that. I mean you have such a good thing-"

"Harry nobody said that this would be easy. I am happy with my decision and I am sticking with it. Now uh…we have to hurry with the plans."

"Why I thought we had a few more days?"

"Well you see I talked to Draco and he reported to Voldemort after Viktor had tattled on him. Voldemort wants Draco to turn me in by this Thursday night."

"Herm that is right after Graduation! That's only two days from now!"

"I know, which is why we need to do this tomorrow night after Graduation."

Hermione gathered her things and left the library and Harry sat there all alone. He was starting to think a repeating thought; _why did I say yes?_

_( )_

It had already been late when she returned from the meeting all that time she spent talking to Harry had made it very late. Hermione opened up the room the bedroom she shared with Draco and saw that he was asleep. She quietly took a towel and opened the door to the bathroom. She opened the taps to the water and undressed as the tub filled.

She slipped in and instantly felt the knots in her back relax. She lay in the tub and just let her worries slip from her. Random thoughts came into her head. One that came coming in was the need to see her daughter.

She slipped out of the tub and dressed. She walked out of the bedroom and into the common room. She couldn't sleep tonight. Tomorrow at this time she would be meeting Voldemort. That bastard. Hermione walked up to the door of her old room that is now the nursery for Amyris. She turned the knob and walked inside.

An empty room with a crib, rocking chair, and dresser greeted her. Hermione walked to the rocking chair and picked up an outfit that she never got to put on her daughter. Just as that realization hit her, so did another. There would be many 'nevers' if she didn't get her daughter back. Hermione held the tiny outfit to her chest.

Big sobs escaped her. She clutched the tiny clothing to her chest and cried heavily. She couldn't help but cry though. She looked around the room and it was lifeless. It lacked the person that usually occupied it. The room seemed so cold and harsh, like a slap to the reality where her baby was not in her arms.

Back in the bedroom Draco awoke to the sound of sobs. He put on a shirt and put his ears on alert. He knew it was Hermione, but he couldn't figure out where she was. He walked out of the room and to the stairs.

"Hermione?"

No answer, but more sobs were elicited. He noticed that the door of Amyris' room was ajar. He opened it more and found Hermione rocking in the chair with the clothing clutched to her chest. He took two full strides to get to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Hermione what in Merlin's name are you doing here? I thought we agreed that we weren't going to come in here until she was back," he said softly while stroking her hair.

Hermione saw the man she loved and collapsed into him. She sobbed even more heavily and gripped his shirt.

"Draco I want her back! I want my darling returned to me! It was not enough time with her, only one month. I want to hold her in my arms and feel her heart beat, hold her when she feels scared, hear her cries when she wants attention! Why Draco why did he have to take her from us so soon?" Hermione was in a bit of hysterics by now.

"Shh Hermione she will come back, but not without having faith. Please love come to bed," he coaxed. Hermione wouldn't have it. She didn't want to leave the only things that she had left of her daughter.

Draco saw after several minutes that she wouldn't stop crying. Hermione had completely broken down. The strong woman that was usually in this body was gone. A mother replaced her. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it to the back of Hermione.

"Sorry love, but you need to sleep. _Dormiens!"_

Hermione fell limp into Draco's arms. He lifted her and carried her out of the room. He tucked her into the bed and took off his shirt. He went back to sleep hoping to Merlin that his mate would be better in the morning.

( )

Hermione awoke to the bright rays of the sun. How she had gotten out of Amyris' room she didn't know, for now she was lying in her bed with Draco by her side. She remembered faintly a slight poke on her back and then beautiful blackness. _A wand. What else?_ She noticed Draco was still asleep so she left him as is. She woke up fully and crept out of the bed so as to not wake him.

She took a warm bath to relax her stiff muscles. She had a slight headache and her eyes were puffy. She had completely broken down last night and she hated it. She was the type of person who thought that tears never got you anywhere. After about an hour she got out and dressed then headed to the Great Hall for her last breakfast there.

She didn't want to talk to Draco that morning. He would inquire about last night and that was just what Hermione was trying to forget. She entered the buzzing hall and spotted her friends at the table and went to sit next to them.

"So are you guys psyched? Today's the last of NEWTS and tonight's Graduation!" Ron said happily through a mouth full of pancakes.

"Yeah, but you still got to admit that we'll miss this place, except for Hermione who will be interning here though," Harry chimed in.

Hermione took a bite from her meal and shook her head. "Actually I applied for a transfer. I will do my 1 year of intern at a school in America. I'll then come back here to teach."

Harry quirked a brow. "Well then…the point is that you'll still be here. Ron and me will be in Auror training. That's sounds like loads of fun don't it Ron?"

"Yesf," came the muffled response of the group's bottomless pit. Hermione grinned at Ron with mirth.

"Yes I can't imagine life without Ron's full mouth in it."

"Hey! I resent that! And oh Herm have fun in the last of NEWTS!"

"Ron I always have-"

"Pardon the interruption Ms. Granger, but Professor Dumbledore needs you in his office," Snape said. Hermione took one last bite of her food and stood to go. As she passed through the doors Draco did too. Hermione avoided eye contact and continued on.

Draco was getting sick of this. Hermione had been avoiding him for the past couple days! She hadn't been to the dorm at night much either. He didn't know what she was doing, all that she had told him was that she was working on a project with Harry. Draco wanted some sort of explanation from someone and since Hermione was currently busy, Harry would have to do.

He walked over to the Gryffindor table and stood before Harry. He kept a cold façade as he addressed the Boy-who-lived.

"Potter a word please." Draco made his way out of the Great Hall with the hope that Harry was following him. When he turned indeed Harry was right behind him.

"What is it Malfoy?"

"What have you been working on with Hermione? Please Potter tell me. She has been avoiding me and I am getting sick of it. I mean yeah girls act like this, but mostly in first year! Only last night I found her in the nursery crying her eyes out because Amyris was gone. She really does contradict herself in that. She cried for her daughter yet she is never in her dorm or even talks to me anymore. I am just at such a loss."

Harry shifted and sighed. "Look mate all I can tell you is that Hermione is fine. Yeah she may be a little aloof these next few days, but things will get better," Harry said wanting to shoot himself for the lies he had just told.

"Fine Potter I appreciate this. I just hope that whatever you two are doing doesn't involve Voldemort in any way, shape, or form. Good day." Draco nodded his head to Harry and left for the Great Hall. Harry stayed there thinking for a moment.

What he was going to do with Hermione was the right thing wasn't it? Yes there was a very HUGE part that he did not agree with, but Hermione wouldn't have it any other way. Everything would be fine. After tonight nobody in the world would have any reason to fear Voldemort.

She reached the gargoyle and Snape departed with a slight nod of good-bye. Hermione went up the stairs and came upon the oaken door thrice this year. She opened it and ventured forward.

Dumbledore's smiling face greeted her and his outstretched hand told her to take a seat. Hermione complied and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. Dumbeldore easily saw her nervous state and asked his trademark question.

"Would you like a chocolate frog?"

Hermione smiled, but declined the offer. "May I ask why I am here sir?" she asked meekly.

"Ms. Granger there was another student who was suppose to deliver the Graduation speech. He has fallen ill and since you are second up I am asking if for you to do the deed," his voice carried a hint of tiredness. Hermione blinked a few times and nodded, with plenty of shock running through her blood.

"Professor I would be honored. I will have a speech by tonight before the ball don't you worry."

"Good, I can't wait to hear it. Now there is one other thing that I would like to ask you…Is there anything at all that you would like to tell me?" He eyed her suspiciously making her shrink under his scrutinizing gaze. Hermione was not born yesterday, she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"All I have to tell you is: I know. Now if you'll excuse me Professor I have quite a deed to do." She got up and left the room leaving a befuddled Dumbledore who was trying to figure out her cryptic message.

( )

Hermione did the test rather well. She then was dismissed back to her dorm, but under the circumstances, that was the last place she wanted be. She was trying not to see Draco for if she did it would be to hard. She left the castle grounds all together and blazed to the garden at the palace. She found the familiar scent of gardenias and followed it. She brought her book bag so that she could write her speech.

Usually the speeches were given before the ball to commence them. She closed her eyes and old memories of her with her friends in school came up. There was good along with the bad that gave her a sudden urge to write. She let her mind and hand move as one so that they could produce what the many students would always remember. She spent an hour like this and finally proof read it. She loved it as she hoped the other students would as well.

She was about to clean up and leave, but a thought stuck her. _I haven't left anything for Draco. _ She quickly took out a new piece of parchment and quill. She didn't know what to write though.

She looked at the infuriatingly blank paper. She inked her quill and wrote her heading. She didn't have any idea as to where to start. She closed her eyes and let her heart talk this time.

( )

Hermione was rushing to finish. She had spent almost all of her time in the palace and then she had screamed when she saw the time. She had borrowed another dress from her mother. It was a red one with tiny silver dots and jewels. Now she was in her dorm dressing and putting on her makeup. She didn't want to get to dolled up for tonight was the night that she and Harry would go face Voldemort. She slipped on some earrings and looked in the mirror before she left.

Hair was up in a half twist. The dress had a slight low cut in the front and the sleeves were loose and flowing. The body of the dress clung to her nicely, not to tight. The silver jewels went up from the slit of the dress on the left side to her right breast. The slit was rather long making her feel bashful, but she ignored it. Even if she was going to kill Voldemort tonight, that doesn't mean that she couldn't look good for her Graduation.

She got her speech that was on the desk and sped out of the room, down the halls, and to the front of the door to the Great Hall. Before she opened the door she took a deep breath to calm her panting and straightened up. She walked in with all eyes setting on her. She made her way to the podium Where Dumbledore was introducing her.

"Here she is now students. Please everyone let's welcome your Head Girl!" Dumbledore said loudly, eliciting applause and cheers from the student body.

Hermione walked up to the podium and cleared her throat. She noticed all eyes on her and she became painfully aware of the butterflies in he stomach.

"Hogwarts students of 2001, congratulations on surviving seven years of Peeves and Potions! As we…" Hermione's voice resounded through the hall. All ears were on her as she talked of all the good and bad times they had. Hermione spotted Draco's blonde head, but quickly diverted her eyes away. She continued to deliver her speech full of emotion and encouragement for the future.

"…and as we leave to face the burdens of the Ministry and take on actual responsibilities, know this: WE ARE THE CLASS OF 2001! CONGRATULATIONS 7TH YEARS!" Hermione ended by throwing her cap up in the air. This was a muggle tradition so most of the students didn't know what she was doing. The rest did however, and followed suit. The clueless students saw the rest of the class also throw their caps so the did too. Cheers were going through the crowed and Hermione stepped down. Dumbledore took the podium once again.

"Now that our Head Girl had given her beautiful speech, we begin the ball!" Dumbledore waved his hand over the Great Hall and food and decorations sprang out, as well as a DJ in the corner. Hermione left into the crowd and found Harry. She tapped his shoulder and he turned.

"Herm! Great speech!" he said as he hugged her tightly.

"Thanks. You want to dance?"

Harry nodded, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor where many couples were already dancing. Harry encircled his arms around Hermione while she put her arms around his neck.

"So are you nervous? I mean we go do this in hour." Harry twirled Hermione then brought her into a dip.

"Yes somewhat. I think I'll wait outside though. I don't want to see, let alone talk to Draco."

"I understand…but you know you could back out of this. You don't have to go through with the plan."

"Yes I do. It's the only way to kill Voldemort-"

"Herm hush! Draco is right behind you!" Harry warned with his eyes fixed behind her. Hermione nodded and started to leave Harry's arms, but an all to familiar one grasped hers.

"Excuse me Harry I would like to dance with my girlfriend, if that's alright?" Draco said taking Hermione already.

"Sure I have to go attend to something anyway. Pardon me." Harry left Hermione with Draco. She glared at his back and turned to face Draco.

The previous song had stopped and new one begun to play. Hermione heard the very beginning of it and her eyes immediately softened. Draco pulled her to him and held her around the waist. Hermione could not object to this dance so she put her arms around his neck.

)

_When it's love you give  
(I'll be a man of good faith.)  
Then in love you live.  
(I'll make a stand. I won't break.)  
I'll be the rock you can build on,  
Be there when you're old,  
To have and to hold._

_(_

Draco's lips rested next to Hermione's ear. "Do you remember when we first danced to this song?" he asked in to her ear, his breath tickling it.

"Our wedding. It was the song that was playing when you came over raging with jealousy," she whispered back into his.

His grip tightened around her as if to never let her go. "I do believe I had a good reason to object. I don't like it when other men are around you, hence now with Harry."

)

_When there's love inside  
(I swear I'll always be strong.)  
Then there's a reason why.  
(I'll prove to you we belong.)  
I'll be the wall that protects you  
From the wind and the rain,  
From the hurt and pain._

_(_

"Well its nice for you to be jealous once in a while. It's very flattering." Hermione was dipped and then brought back up to look into his stormy eyes.

"I'm always jealous Hermione."

)

_Let's make it all for one and all for love.  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
The one you need,  
'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
Then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and all for love._

_(_

"Why would that be? You know you have me forever." Hermione felt a little of his emotions slip into her.

"Because you have no idea what I fear."

"Then tell me Draco. I know you've always felt some sort of fear. Since that one time when we were in the palace and you let that thought slip about you losing me. I told you that won't ever happen love."

)

_When it's love you make  
(I'll be the fire in your night.)  
Then it's love you take.  
(I will defend, I will fight.)  
I'll be there when you need me.  
When honor's at stake,  
This vow I will make_:

(

"Hermione I want to believe you, but there are things that I've seen….it's horrible and I don't want them to come true. Voldemort will not get you tomorrow night. We are graduating now so we'll just go down into the palace."

Draco twirled Hermione and brought her back. "Draco you are forgetting something important, Amyris. Tomorrow night will be the best night to get her back."

Draco was getting frustrated. "Not at the risk of loosing you, I won't," he growled.

)

_That it's all for one and all for love.  
Let the one be the one you want,  
The one you need,  
'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
Then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and all for love._

_(_

Hermione felt like crap not telling him her plan, but what he was saying to her now was further proof that he would never have agreed.

"Well then I guess you can't have your cake and eat it too. Look Draco you obviously have forgotten our daughter. I will do anything to get her back, even if it means my life."

"I understand that Hermione, but there are other ways we could think of that may involve less risk of that. Please you just don't understand me. Feel me then." Draco closed his eyes and concentrated very hard. Hermione knew what he was doing and didn't want him to do so.

)

_Don't lay our love to rest  
'Cause we could stand up to you test.  
We got everything and more than we had planned,  
More than the rivers that run the land.  
We've got it all in our hands._

_(_

Fear. Fear flooded into Hermione's soul like a river. She felt the immense fear of not having her or Amyris at his side. Hermione took hold of this emotion and remembered them. She closed her eyes and analyzed them well. He didn't have to fear this for she would be by his side, and will Amyris.

"Draco look at me. You have nothing to fear. I never knew you felt this deeply about it and now I am telling that everything will be fine. I will always be by your side." She cupped his cheek and kissed his lips lightly.

"You just have no idea how many nights I spent in hell. All of these dreams that just came to me seemed so real, like visions almost. I can't handle them becoming a reality, I can't." He hugged her more tightly.

)

_Now it's all for one and all for love.  
(It's all for love.)  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
The one you need,  
'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
(It's one for all.)  
When there's someone that should know  
Then just let your feelings show_

_(_

"Draco you don't need to have those nightmares anymore. I…I just wish you would have told me about this sooner. It does explain many things."

"I couldn't there was always something happening and I didn't want to put more stress on your already hectic life."

"You know that I always had time for you Draco. You just never took advantage of it."

"If there is a reason for that it's because I love you too much to see you worry."

)

_When there's someone that you want,  
When there's someone that you need  
Let's make it all, all for one and all for love_.

(

"And I love you too much to see you in distress." Draco covered Hermione's lips with his. Their song was over, but then effect of it was still in place. Hermione melted into her boyfriend's arms. She didn't know when the next would be that she would be like this with him. She wanted to make sure that she got to say good-bye before she left.

Draco kissed her with all his might. For some reason her assurance of his dreams and discomforts was not fortified, but feeble. He knew for some reason that this was definitely the last time she would be in his arms, kissing him. He almost didn't want to let her go, but he knew he had to. And he did.

"Herm…" Draco started but a finger on his lips stopped him.

"Please don't say anything just dance with me." Draco of course complied.

They spent a good while in each other's arms just dancing. Both fearing the same thing and wanting the inevitable to be evitable. They shared a last quick kiss before a teacher came for Draco.

"Herm meet me in our dorm I still want to talk alright?"

"Fine Draco. I'll be there."

Draco left the Great Hall and shortly after, so did Hermione.

( )

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Coming hold on!" Hermione called out. She had slipped out of her robed and into jeans and a shirt. She opened the door revealing Harry's face. He walked in and looked around.

"Showtime I guess. Have you got everything we need?" Harry walked over to the bag of arsenals on her bed.

"Yeah everything we need is in there. Good thing you got here five minutes early. We'll just make in time. Voldemort should be unsuspecting. From what Draco told me there is a meeting tonight only for the Inner Circle, which ranks above Draco. Have you got everything you will need?"

Harry quickly checked his pockets and got the bag of arsenals. "Ok all ready! Let's make this quick, yes?"

"Agreed. Now take my hand and you'll feel a little weird, but we should get there fine." Hermione took Harry's hand and flames enveloped them. Harry certainly thought it was a weird sensation, but better than Floo! He felt a warm tickling sensation and then as quickly as it came, it went.

Harry just looked around at the surroundings. If this was Voldemort's palace, when would he sell?! There was a gothic-dark appeal to the big loft area. There was a staircase in front of Harry and two doors to his immediate left. Hermione equipped a few stunning potions.

"Harry those two door are the only way in and out of his lair. His palace is just a façade for his actual place. We go through the door on the left. There is a big staircase from what I can see-"

"Wait you can see down there?! How? There are objects in the way?!" Harry looked incredulously at Hermione.

"I have an ability to see through objects. Now like I was saying, e go down the big staircase and then you take me to Voldemort. Are you good so far?"

Harry's incredulous look had not gone away.

"Now how do you think that I will approach Voldemort? Afterwards would you like me to invite him to a movie!? Geese Herm! There are some areas that you obviously didn't tell me about!" Harry hissed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew he would be mad, but honestly did he expect her to come unequipped?

"Harry don't worry. I have every planned alright, just do as I say. Now I will put a shimmer on you to look like Draco, that way you can just tell him that you brought me because I found out. Now hold on this may feel weird." Hermione pointed her hands in Harry's direction. She started on Draco so that she could get the physical part right.

She pictured Draco's sunlight blonde hair. How the hue of it made the sun envious of its gleam, giving him a halo appearance; her angel. She next thought about the shape of his face and body and the color of his skin. His body rivaled that of any god making the Earth seem unworthy of him. His skin was a light tan, the sweet color of ripe cantaloupe that is delicious when lips are upon it. Next his eyes, which were a gray-blue, almost silver. The way you could just look into them and think of only him. Everything else in the world could be dieing, but in his eyes _is_ the world; that's where everything is alive. The window into his heart, his soul; where he displays his emotions like having his heart on his sleeve.

Hermione's heart felt uneasy and guilty because she had lied and left her soul mate. She opened her eyes and saw the very thing that she dreaded. Draco was standing there, eyes intense and jaw set. She would have screamed has she not remembered that the shimmer was melting because only she could see the real being behind the mask.

"My goodness! I do a good job! You look exactly like him! How do you feel?" Hermione asked to get out of her stupor. She had already broken down, there was no need for that again.

Harry shifted to get used to his new limbs…only they weren't new, they were his.

"I feel very honored to look like a ferret. Herm…you must have done a very good job even on me because I don't feel different!"

"No transfigurations remember? That would take away too much of my power. All I need to do was make you appear as Draco and sound like him to others. It's a shimmer."

"Yeah I remember that. Moody placed one on me in fifth year."

Hermione picked up the bag of arsenals and shrunk it. "Kind of, but this one is a specific shimmer. Now come on. I have shrunk the bag to take it in with me. Remember Harry we are here only to get Amyris. We kill Voldemort when she is back at the palace and safe."

Harry sighed deeply. "Yes I know and leaving you here alone with him doesn't settle nicely with me. You will signal me once you have her right?"

"Yes Harry now c'mon I want to see you act condescending. Draco is cocky, but he knows when not to be and this is one of those times. You have to put the moving body spell on me. I'll pretend I'm stunned and just proceed down the stairs and to him. I will use my telepathy if you need it."

Harry nodded. "Ok. _Mobilis Corpus!_" Hermione hovered off of the ground and Harry opened the right door to go down to meet Voldemort.

( )

**Did I leave it at a cliffhanger? Why yes I did! How about that! Well sorry for it, but I needed to stop sometime soon or else I would have gotten to the good part!**

****

**Thank you all for your beautiful reviews. There are some I would like to address… **

**_Mdemanatee_: Thank you and I will write again. The last chapter and maybe an epilogue**…

**_Crazy4DillynDraco_: Draco still has the Dark Mark and we'll see that come into play in the next and LAST chapter. Yes they did get a divorce, but if you read completely, they got back together after Hermione lost her son. **

**_Hells_ _Angel_: Sorry about the fright! I hope you have a beautiful baby and healthy as well. I myself plan to be an OB/GYN, so I love kids! As far as the Hermione thing…I really can't make any promises. I have already written the final chapter and hopefully you all will like, or hate it don't matter. **

**_Ihateprepsandthe7_: Again I can't make any promises. I didn't plan on the ending I have it just sort of came. As you can probably tell a little, my writing changed from the first couple of chapters. I guess I am writing a tragedy…=**

**_Tash_: Yes eep indeed! I agree that Viktor is a jerk, at first he did what he was doing for good reasons, but those changed for personal gain. Now all he wants is his freedom. Now you don't know for sure if Hermione is going to die. All I am saying is that the ending will be sad. An effective tool of a writer is to lead the reader astray from the actual plot. I believe I am doing a good job in that …**

**_Tara_-_Yo_: Yes there will be an open EPILOGUE I believe. I would like to leave it open just so that there can be a chance for a sequel. I mean I won't make it too obvious, but the possibility will still stand. **

**_Paprika90_: Now I don't know if that vision will come true. That vision took place when Amyris was talking, still young, but talking. If I write a sequel I won't make it that far ahead. **

**_Claudia Malfoy_: Thank you. (Takes a bow) Thank you!**

**_Legessa_: When was your faith in me wavering? D Well yes I am leaving the option of a sequel open. Depends on how people like the ending and whether they want me to continue. Don't worry the sad ending is definitely happening. I don't see it leaving any time soon. So yeah keep Puffs next to you at all times! :,,( And thank you for the goddess compliment, I agree indubitably!**

**_ Soul-Dead-Dragon_: Glad that you enjoyed it! There will be more! **

**Note One: One more chapter!!!!**

**Note two: Very sad ending. Well at least in my eyes it is. BE WARNED!!**

**Note Three: 'All for love' by Bryan Adams**

**Note four: I have thought about it and if I get enough reviews, there will most definitely be a SEQUEL! **


	14. Her Fight

Hi all! Thank you for the awesome reviews! I got a couple of them saying that my grammar was bad in this one…for this I apologize.

**Now on to the reviews….**

**_Hells Angel:_ I don't think anybody wants her to die. I have said before that there will be a sad ending, but don't automatically think that she is going to die…**

**_Silent-Serpent:_ Good intuition! Yes becuz of the few reviews I had with that request for a sequel….I don't know yet. **

**_Soul-Dead-Dragon_: Thank you very much!**

**_Claire bear:_ Well a lot of people are saying that and I think…well just read! And maybe there will be sequel. I am starting to lean more on the yes side.**

**_Snufflesluver:_ Yes thank you for the compliments. I don't have any other story projects in mind, besides maybe a sequel. I wish there was another way then how I'm gonna write the ending, but hey what can you do?**

**_Paprika90:_ Yes actually I will give a little of the plot away to answer your question…Yes someone finds out about Hermione and Harry's plot!**

**_Power2carebears:_ I totally will continue! There will be an epilogue where all of you can tell me whether I should post up a sequel. Right now I have early requests for one, but I am really waiting to see how you all respond to the epilogue.**

**_Draco's Draca: _Why thank you so much! =)**

**_Siobahn C.:_ I admire that you can be honest with me. I really appreciate your input. Now I don't have a beta reader though I would like to! Thank you for your interest in my story. **

**_Elizabeth West:_ Now there are no guarantees! I have been telling people this for a while and I think I might just kill her out of spite! O GGGRRRR!! Naw no I won't! I can't be spiteful, but my story is already written and I won't go back on it!**

**Now on with the story!!**

**Chapter 14—Her Fight **

**%%%%%%%**

Those damn professors had kept him from Hermione for no real reason. All they wanted to talk about was his internship. They could have done that any other stinkin' day! Draco climbed up a staircase and into the hall that held the entrance to his room. He reached it and opened the door. He noticed right away that it was too quiet.

"Hermione? Are you bathing?" he yelled out into the room.

No response came. He entered her room and found nothing different, except that she wasn't in it. _Weird. She said she'd wait for me here. Where did she go?_ Draco inspected the whole dorm with no sign of his girlfriend anywhere. He remembered that she had been talking abundantly with Potter. He left the dorm and directed his feet to the Gryffindor tower.

He reached the Tower and gave the password. He walked in spotting Ron. Ron was doing his homework with a rather frustrated look. He crushed the quill in his hand and cursed the parchment that contained the strenuous unfinished task.

"Geese Weasley, what did the paper do to you?" came a smooth irritating voice. Ron didn't face him for fear of loosing the last shred of self-control he possessed.

"Please tell me what you need Malfoy for I am in no mood to banter."

"Yes I plainly see that. Well then I need to know where Potter is. I couldn't find Hermione and I think she is with him."

Ron stood from the position on the ground and went to sit on the couch.

"I honestly couldn't tell you where he is. Him and Hermione have been very secretive all week. He wouldn't tell me anything except that he was busy. If I had to say what they were up to, my guess would be that they were planning something. For what purpose? I don't know."

Draco rubbed his chin in concentration. "Weasley you have been very helpful. Just tell me one other thing. Do you know how long ago they left?"

"Well uh, Harry came up here to get a bag full of something, then left about…a half hour ago. I hope that was good enough information. Malfoy if you know what they are doing, stop them. I have a feeling that you know as well as I do who it mainly concerns."

"Will do. Thank you." Draco bowed his head and turned to leave. He knew whom it concerned alright. _Voldemort. How could I have not seen it? Amyris was kidnapped and I thought all this time she was doing nothing. She is a mother, she would do anything for her daughter, even go into the lion's mouth or in this case, Voldemort's lair. _

He needed to talk to someone who would know what to do. Of course the only person who could help in this situation was not Dumbledore, but Mundus. Yes the King of the Underworld would help save his daughter and granddaughter. Maybe Draco could convince to send in an army or something. Whatever Mundus would do he needed to do quickly.

%%%%%

"Do you think that she's down there yet? I mean he took Amyris about five days ago and the poor thing can't go to long without eating. Hermione should be down there by now."

A hand rubbed his wife's. "Don't worry Celesta she is down there and she is fine. The only one I worry for is her mate. Draco is going to be very vexed because we have yet to tell him about her. I mean I am still angry with you for just telling me!"

"Mundus what was I to do. I had that vision when Hermione was born! I thought that since she died, that vision would not come true. I was wrong I know it. He needs to know though and you should be the one to tell him. I already have one Devil mad at me, no need for two," Celesta mused to her husband.

They sat in one of the common rooms of the palace. Both were very jittery and nervous about the news they received from the Headmaster. Their granddaughter had been kidnapped and Hermione and Harry Potter had gone after her. The king and queen knew that Hermione had no intention of killing Voldemort…tonight. Their daughter's primary objective was to see to her own daughter and get her out.

Celesta was in deep thought as Mundus drank some Brandy. She remembered back to the day when Hermione was born. The midwife put the small bundle of joy into Celesta's awaiting arms. Celesta looked into her daughter's brown eyes and saw love and life all in one. The longer Celesta looked though, the more fear grew in her and that fear was from something echoing in her mind's eye. A vision as vivid as the life in her daughter, birthed in Celesta's mind…

A cold voice hissed through the air. Red eyes stared down with amusement at the battered body of a woman. Blood was running from her lip and her hair sprawled on the ground where she lay. The owner of the red eyes towered over the woman. She looked at him fearlessly, or foolishly.

****

**_"_**_Princess, my little precious Devil," the words rolled off his tongue like silk, " it didn't have to be this way. You could have yielded to me before, saving yourself a great amount of pain. You could have ruled by my side and have lived, but no. You chose this course instead. Now your precious daughter lies dead awaiting you to join her, for you will."_

_Hermione spit in his face. "You murderous bastard! You killed a child. How could you? Even I didn't' think you capable of that. Even if she didn't exist, I would never have chosen you. I would rather her die and myself die than rule by filth and a poor excuse for a-"_

_The sound of skin being struck echoed throughout the stone room. Hermione looked up at Voldemort and felt something grow within her. A warmth coursing through her veins. A feeling of completeness. She had her inner Devil back. She smiled. _

_Voldemort's red eyes looked quizzically at her. "Tell me Princess what would make you smile in the face of death?"_

_Hermione felt her hand grow cold as she conjured ice. A dagger was held in her hand and realization struck Voldemort._

_"Your death," saying so Hermione impaled the dagger in her left bosom. Blood spurted from her wound; the same was true for Voldemort. He fell to the floor and lay beside Hermione. _

_"Well then Princess I guess… I'll see you in hell."_

_"No Voldemort. I'll be where I'm needed, with my daughter."_

_Voldemort's eyes lost their red. His lips exhaled the last breath that would ever be elicited by his body. Hermione felt an ease over come her. She had known all along…_

Mundus' warm voice interrupted her deep thoughts.

"Celesta love, are you alright? You blanked out for a minute."

She sighed and looked at him lovingly. "Yes sorry. I was just remembering the day I had the vision. Mundus you don't know how scared I was. When I saw Hermione lying on the floor dead."

Mundus crept up to wife on the couch and took her into his strong arms. "Love you don't have to worry about that this time. Things are a lot different than what happened in your vision. She took the Potter boy with her as reassurance. See our daughter is not incompetent."

"Mundus it was never about that. When I saw her in my vision, she knew, she knew…" Celesta let silent tears flow from her eyes. She, like Hermione, hated to cry. She pulled back from her husband's arms and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Green flames flared in the common room revealing a very immersed Draco. He walked up to the king and queen and bowed in respect.

"Mundus I need to talk to you, it's very urgent."

"I know. Hermione correct?"

Draco furrowed his brows. "How did you know?"

"Well because we know Draco. We know all about Amyris, Hermione and her friend Potter, and Voldemort."

"How is it that you know this? We have yet to tell you anything."

"Well Celesta had a vision. It's about Hermione. That is how we know that she is with Voldemort. Now before you get tempestuous, Hermione does not plan on killing Voldemort tonight. She just went to wean her daughter so that she could take her out of there."

"How is it that she could even get in? I mean I was to take her tomorrow night. Wouldn't then be a better time to get Amyris?"

"No. She wants to surprise Voldemort so that he is not expecting. The real question is, why tonight?"

Draco thought for a while. "There is a meeting tonight, but only for those of his Inner Circle. Mainly Death Eaters who are ruthless. Abbot, McClusters, Wireas, and Lestrange."

Mundus turned his head sharply to that last name. "Did you just say Lestrange?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well if Potter went with Hermione it is for another reason than just protection or reinforcements. Potter went there to learn of the woman who killed his only last family member."

Draco saw his train of thought. "So even if Hermione doesn't kill Voldemort, Harry can kill Bellatrix. Why tonight though? Harry knows that will all of those ruthless killers its suicide."

"Which is why he didn't go to kill her tonight. He must be apart of Hermione's plan to get in. There is more to what she planned, we can be certain of that."

"Potter must be her only link to the outside world. That would explain a lot if it were true. She is using him to get in and out. He is her contact, her ticket," Draco concluded.

"Now all we have to do is wait for him to return from Voldemort's lair. When he does then we shall question him." Mundus turned to his wife and held her tightly.

[Don't worry love, we'll keep that vision form coming true.]

Celesta clutched him tighter. [I don't think we can.] she responded quietly.

##

Harry treaded down the stairs of the long stairway. With every step knots formed in his stomach. Dread of what was to happen and what could happen formed in his mind. He had Hermione on invisible vines floating through the air. He wondered if she could hear him.

[Herm can you hear me?]

[Yes. What is the matter?]

[Well nothing except that…you're just here to get your daughter right? I mean you aren't going to kill Voldemort.]

[Yes Harry. I won't do anything until Amyris is safely out of this place. You know what we're going to do. I get in and then in two days I contact you so you can take Amyris. I then will find a way to escape. Maybe then I'll have the chance to kill that bastard.]

[Alright. I just needed assurance for you are not one to stick strictly to rules. Enough of this now. I will tell you what is going on, but do not talk to me at the same time he is. I don't' want to appear confused. I will leave you and be on my merry way.]

Hermione sensed a changed of atmosphere. [Are we in already?]

[Yes now keep quiet both mind and mouth wise.]

Harry opened the door and found that the cavern was not much more lit up than the stairway. He walked further in and saw a dim source of light, which he suspected was a fire. There were very few Death Eaters in gathered around Voldemort. The Inner Circle was obviously a very high sort of privilege.

Harry walked in as he supposed Draco would; like he owned the place. Harry came closer and as he did so the few Death Eaters that were congregated turned to looked at the coming intruder. Harry could not see faces and they could not see his for they were all shrouded.

Harry heard Voldemort talk to a man who was reporting something.

"What do you mean she won't shut up? Make her! That blasted child is making want to kill her. Her mother will be here tomorrow night so she can feed then I guess. Try to keep her entertained with anything else or try feeding her with another source of food," he hissed.

The little Death Eater nodded his head and left. Harry came closer and cleared his throat. All eyes were defiantly on him now.

[Well? How are things? What do you see?] came Hermione's anxious voice.

[As far as I can tell there are only about seven people in the Inner Circle. Your daughter has been giving them hell because they can't find what to feed her to cease her cries.]

[That's my girl! Alright now present yourself to him.]

Voldemort's cold red eyes looked upon what he thought was his newest recruit. Harry walked closer and bowed slightly. He took of his hood and waited for Voldemort to speak to him.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy? Tell me what makes you bring the Devilian princess so early," his cold voice made it's way towards Harry causing him to shiver. Harry shook it off and laid Hermione down before Voldemort.

"I thought that waiting for tomorrow would be pointless, my Lord. The child needs nourishment now and I thought it would be better for you not to have to deal with her cries any longer." Harry sounded like Draco to a T. He was respectful, but still acted as if he could never be owned.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy you do not know how much I appreciate this. The child has been acting up. But tell me, is there another reason for your visitation?"

Harry shook his head. "I just came for this."

Voldemort eyed Hermione's form that was currently lying on the floor before him.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy you may leave. I want you back here in two days time. I have much to discuss with you."

Harry bowed his head. "Yes my Lord." Without a second glance, Harry turned on his heel and marched back out of the cavernous lair.

[Hermione I'm leaving now, you're in. Make sure you let me come back with two days. You have that much time to do what you need to and call for me.]

[Fine Harry. Thank you again.]

[Your thanks is not needed, I am glad to do it. Anything for avenging Sirius.]

Harry opened the exit door and ascended the stairs. He got out and was again back in the loft area. He began to Apparate, but then he felt a warm sensation around his entire being and presently was looking at rather large throne. Puzzled, Harry walked down the hall and found a mirror. He looked at his reflection and panicked.

He was supposed to look like Draco, but instead all he saw was himself. The shimmer was not supposed to fade unless Hermione undid the spell or if…No that latter could not be true. Harry's attention was immediately directed at the sound of footsteps coming closer.

Harry tried looking for a place to hide, but brilliantly there was no place for refuge. As he looked closer, he saw what appeared to be a very pissed Draco.

##

Draco had summoned Harry to the palace after he was out of Voldemort's lair. He knew that he was already here. He felt him. He went to the throne room and found nothing but air. He looked down the hall and saw Harry staring at his reflection in one of the mirrors.

Draco walked towards Harry with anger already rising in the pit of his stomach. His footsteps must have alerted Harry for he turned his head quickly and saw him. Draco walked closer to Harry until he was no more than a few feet away.

"Where's Hermione?" No point in beating around the bush.

Harry looked around the palace and then back at Draco.

"First tell me where the hell I am."

"Well you just answered you own question, so to speak. You are in the Underworld. You are in the palace of Hermione's parents."

"You mean I am standing in the palace of the King and Queen of the Underworld!"

"Yes now where can I find Hermione?" Draco said getting exasperated.

Harry sighed. He didn't know what to do. Hermione had told him not to tell anyone, especially Draco. Although…he must suspect something by now.

"Tell me Draco, how much do you know?"

Draco looked oddly at Harry. What the hell did he mean by that question?

"What do you mean Potter? Explain."

"Alright. How much do you know about where Hermione might be and how she may have got there?"

"Fine I won't lie to you. The king and I have pieced together a theory based on vision of the queen. We think Hermione went to go Amyris. When she does have her she'll call you to get the baby. You'll bring her back here and then maybe go back. We think that you'll kill Bellatrix and Hermione will kill Voldemort. Satisfied?"

"Yes for we have done exactly everything except after the part where Hermione calls me. I just left her with Voldemort. She has two days to contact me."

"Well then I guess this you new home for the next two day because you are not leaving until she calls."

Harry balled his fists and walked closer to Draco. "You can't keep me here like a prisoner. I will come back when Hermione gives me the child. This is not your fight Malfoy."

Draco's eyes went steely gray and he stepped even closer, challenging Harry. "That's where you're wrong Potter. It involves the woman I love and I will not sit on the side lines."

"That and we will not allow you to go," came a rather melodic voice. Harry looked over Draco's shoulder to find a regal looking couple. Standing there majestically and thoroughly pissed off, were the King and Queen of the Underworld. Harry went to the floor one knee.

"Your majesties."

Celesta came forward and put a finger under Harry's chin. "Get up dear. There is no need for such formalities."

Harry stood and nodded his head. "Very well highness. I am honored to be in your presence, but I am sorry to say that I cannot stay in it."

Mundus spoke and walked up to his wife and held her. "Ah but you must. You are the only link to my daughter and grandchild. I cannot permit you to leave."

Harry sighed. He understood that they wanted Hermione back, but this is ridiculous.

"Fine I will stay, but on one condition. When Hermione calls for me, you will not go," he said pointing at Draco.

"Fine he will not go, but we will help. If our daughter is near enough to Voldemort that she can kill him…You will need help to get her back." Mundus started to walk into the throne room. Everyone followed him in there along with a questioning Harry.

"How will you help me? Everything is pretty much taken care of?"

"Potter listen to yourself. You're talking about Hermione! When have you known her not to take a hold of an opportunity?" Draco went to sit in one of the chairs besides a table.

"Look Malfoy I trust her as should you. Hermione just wants her child safe is all." Harry took a seat opposite of Draco. Harry had sounded to eager to divert the conversation away from Hermione killing Voldemort. Draco had guessed that Harry would kill Bellatrix, but not Hermione killing Voldemort. _They can't know about that. There is only one way to kill that bastard,_ Harry thought as he saw the doubtfulness and suspicion in Draco's eyes.

"Harry please speak up for there is something that you area concealing. What haven't you told us?" Mundus was sitting on the throne with Celesta adjacent to him.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. He knew he had to tell them. He didn't like the way Hermione was going to kill Voldemort. Maybe the all-powerful king of the Devils knew a different way.

"Hermione is planning to kill Voldemort right after I pick up Amyris. As soon as I come back I get Bellatrix."

The two royals and Draco stared at Harry for a moment. Celesta put a hand dramatically to her chest.

"And how does she plan to terminate Voldemort?" The queen's meek voice made Harry afraid to utter the words. He looked into the queen's eyes and saw fear. Fear inspired by knowledge, fear that has been growing for sometime.

"I believe you already know my queen." Harry answered simply enough so that she understood. Mundus also took notice of the understanding and realization dawned on him as well.

"So she found out. Now she has an upper advantage and she's going to take it." Draco said.

Mundus was thinking hard. He had a crazy idea that just might work.

"I don't think we have to fear anything. I now of one way that might work to both advantages. Mind you it is really risky and may put the whole race in danger."

Harry looked at Mundus and was instantly reminded of when Hermione suggested the use of the Polyjuice Potion.

"Well then what are you waiting for dear? Speak already!" Celesta commanded with a grin.

Mundus nodded and proceeded with the plan.

##

Hermione awoke, though she was never really sleeping. She looked around and felt herself in familiar territory. It was the old royal chambers within Voldemort's house. She was brought here when she was first kidnapped. She heard gurgling and cooing sounds coming from her left. She looked over and saw a small basinet with some thing moving inside.

Hermione shot up out of the bed and hurried to the basinet. She peered inside and saw…her daughter! Hermione had tears in her eyes from seeing her child again. She got her and held her tightly. Amyris smiled at the sight of her mother. The smile quickly turned into a frown as the baby started to cry.

Hermione was puzzled as to why. She was answered when Amyris commenced sucking on her fingers.

"Ooh! Of course my dear you are hungry." Hermione undid her top and fed her child as God intended. Hermione kept crying as she felt her daughter against her. She looked into her daughter's eyes and saw only innocence. She was not afraid and didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that she had not seen her mother for a few days.

Hermione noticed Amyris' jaw became tired and she took her off her bosom and began to burp her.

"Oh good one honey!" Hermione cheered as Amyris let a big one go. A knock came from the door and Hermione did her blouse.

"Who is it?"

"It's Bellatrix. The Dark Lord wishes to see you at once."

"Tell him I'll be a few. I am feeding my daughter."

"Very well then hurry." Bellatrix had sounded with very little patience. _Wonder if Voldemort's really mad? I hope so._ Hermione finished burping Amyris and put her down in the basinet. Hermione looked at her daughter for a minute.

[Honey can you hear me?]

Hermione was surprised when her daughter smiled and sucked on her fingers as if saying 'yes'.

[Well then sweetie momma is going to go for a bit. I need you to be a good girl and put up your shield ok? Put it up to anyone who isn't me.]

As soon as Hermione walked away a silver and gold shield covered her daughter. Hermione smiled and went to face the devil.

##

She walked into his lair. He was seated on his throne and was looking at her as she walked up to the chair. Hermione stopped at a distance in which she felt was safe-which was far- and cocked a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes Voldemort what do you want?"

His spidery like fingers went up to his hood to remove it. What Hermione saw made her wish he'd put the hood back on. His face was grayish with red slits for eyes. He had almost no nose and was looking at her with those red eyes.

"Well Princess nice of you to join me. For now I only wish your company. Please I am sure you must be hungry."

"Cut the pleasantries Voldemort. What is it you need from me at the moment? I would like t get back to my daughter."

"She is fine. But as you wish we will 'cut the pleasantries' as you put it. I want you to wed me."

"Voldemort do I even need to answer that?"

"You did not let me finish. I want you to wed me or your daughter dies. I know that Devilian women can only have up to two children, you have given birth to one so you are one strike away from losing everything."

Hermione sputtered. How the hell did that thing know that fact? Only royals and the Devilians knew that. It was kept secret among the race because if wizards were to find out, there would be no more Devilians.

"How the hell did you know that? I happen to know that no one would have told you for the only people who know are Devilians."

"I told him," came a deep masculine voice. Hermione looked around frantically for the owner. It sounded so much like Draco, but deeper, colder. Lucius Malfoy stood next to Voldemort, staring condescendingly down at Hermione.

"Where the hell did you find that information?"

"My…wife. When I wanted to procreate again, she had told me that she could not. Then she later told me about Draco and the real father and…the circumstances of the Devilian women."

"You bastard."

"You bet."

"Enough," Voldemort said to Lucius. Red eyes came to be on Hermione again.

"Well princess? What do you think? Will you marry me and save your already existing child, or risk your people and your life?"

"Voldemort you should know right now that I would trade my life for my child and people in a blink of an eye, but…let me marinate on it."

"Very well Princess, you have two days. On Saturday you will be called to answer."

"Fine I will have an answer for you so long as he," Hermione pointed at Lucius, "is present for it."

"Odd conditions, but very well. You may go."

##

Hermione had paced around her room for two days. She knew what she was going to do all she need was to call for Harry. Voldemort was expecting an answer and he was going to get one. Hermione walked over to her daughter who was lying on the bed. The tiny bundle moved and kicked her little feet.

Hermione sat on the bed and just observed her daughter. _My love I am sorry sweetie. I guess I had thought that I would be with you after all, but I was wrong. Forgive me for what I have to do. _Hermione wiped away one tear from her cheek. It was time to call Harry.

##

Harry, Draco and Mundus had been working a rather long while on the plans to get Hermione out safely and possible kill Voldemort in the process. Celesta had watched carefully as the three men worked on a way to save her daughter. Celesta knew better. She knew that what her daughter had to do and was praying to God that she could handle the result. She looked over at the three tired men in the throne room. They all sat around the center table exhausted, but very determined.

Harry went over the plan in his head. It seemed to fit alright, but with Voldemort nothing is perfect. He was totally fatigued and he could tell that Draco and Mundus were. Harry crossed his arms over the table and laid his head down for a second of rest. He closed his eyes welcoming the sweet darkness that he had not seen in over 36 hours.

{Harry…} Harry's ears perked when he heard a silent whisper of a female voice.

{Harry, please I need you to come now. Its time.} He knew who it was and what it meant.

"Its Hermione, she says its time. Let me get the child now and when I go back…I go alone. Remember that I look like you Malfoy. So when I get there don't get confused. Just remember I'm the better looking one," Harry said adding that last part for tension relief.

Draco smirked, but did not comment. Mundus on the other hand…

"Well then hop to it! Make sure you stick to what we concocted. She cannot know what we are doing. Don't keep her waiting or she'll suspect."

"Yes sire." Harry was preparing to Apparate until a certain blonde stopped him.

"Potter."

"Yes Malfoy?"

"Take care of my girls."

"You bet."

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated hard on Hermione.

{Alright Herm beam me up!}

{Ha ha, funny butthead. All right here you go.}

Harry disappeared in a whirl of flames before Mundus and Draco. Mundus turned to the young Malfoy and gave him a serious look before speaking.

"Remember what you are to do. You will lead the army there and make sure you are not caught. Everything counts on all of you remaining stealthy. Hermione will feel the change when it happens and so will you. Remember you have exactly one hour when you feel the change to get her out of there. Understood?"

Draco nodded without speaking. He exited the throne room and went back to the Malfoy Manor. He had not seen his 'father' there so he took hold of the residency. He was feeling utterly afraid. Even though Mundus had thought up of this plan, his original fears were not yet laid to rest. He didn't know why but he felt it in his bones.

He hoped to Merlin this would work.

##

Hermione waited anxiously as Harry bundled up his daughter and left. She had used a lot of Devilian magic to cloak Harry's presence from being detected. Now she was just resting before she went out to dance with the Devil.

She walked out of her room and into the lair of Voldemort. There she spotted Lucius Malfoy to the right of Voldemort. Hermione walked until she stood before the red-eyed bastard.

His voice came like a tight whisper on the breeze. "So have you made a decision my dear?"

Hermione let her eyes flicker from Lucius to Voldemort. "Yes."

"And?"

"I have only one condition in accepting to your proposal," she said.

"And what might that be?"

Hermione smiled a victorious smile. Not to big, but not to modest. She was looked directly at Lucius when she said, "His life."

Voldemort glanced to his right slightly then back to Hermione. She could tell just by looking at Lucius that he was nervous. Would his master turn him over just for one girl?

Surely not.

"Princess, you could ask for the world if I could conjure and happily give it to you. This that you ask of me though…I also give happily. Do as you wish." His voice was still a slight whisper. Though there was much malice in it, it sounded very pleased. _Let's see how pleased he is in the end,_ she thought.

Lucius' eyes had bugged out of his head. He slid to the front of Voldemort and knelt on his knees weeping like a sissy.

"Please Master don't do this! I have been loyal to you for many years! I am your humble servant please-"

"Malfoy if you really are my servant then serve me! Do as I say and obey her!"

Lucius had a pleading look in his eyes, but argued no longer. Good man. He turned to face Hermione and had a half smile on his face.

"So princess the least you could do is tell me why you are going to kill me?"

"No Lucius the least I could do is just kill you, but I rather you suffer like the piece of filth you are."

"What are you going to do? Take my soul away?"

Hermione smiled. "Oh you mean like how my father took my mother's because of you? The answer is no. Tell me Mr. Malfoy have you heard of the human portrayal of Hell?"

Lucius seemed a little confused, but answered. "Yes it's suppose to be of flames and suffering where the soul of a human goes if they're…naughty."

"Well then I guess you know where you're going to go. See my father destroyed my mother's soul, but yours will suffer for all eternity."

"Please how bad can it be?"

"Indeed how bad can it be if I send you there…alive perhaps?"

Lucius' eyes widened. He knelt now in front of Hermione and was begging like a first class pauper.

"Please don't send me there! My God even take my soul if you want to, but don't send me to Hell!"

"I am sorry Mr. Malfoy I have spoken. Now take your punishment like a man."

Hermione's eyes had an intense red glow. She gave a push with her mind so that Lucius was sent flying back. Her eyes now were black. Voldemort looked at this and knew what was to come; she was going to execute her punishment. Hermione levitated Lucius so that he was in a crucified pose. Hermione glanced at the floor that was under him. Lucius also saw a wide hole. He looked down and saw fingers, hands, and arms reaching for him, for his soul. He began to scream. Hermione slowly started lowering him from his pose and he sank into the pits of Hell with aid from the other lost souls.

Hermione eyes turned back to their original shade of brown. Voldemort looked at her with pride.

"That was the most thrilling thing I have yet to see."

"Don't worry you'll be joining him." She said.

"What do you mean Princess? You are to be mine."

"No I only belong to one Devil."

"And that would be me," Hermione turned at the voice and saw that it was Harry, but to Voldemort it looked like Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy? What are you doing here this is a personal matter."

"Hermione lift the shimmer."

She nodded and pointed her hand at Harry. Instantly Harry felt a cold sensation creep down his head into his limbs and finally his feet. Harry stood there in front of Voldemort without fear.

"Ah Mr. Potter…I see now."

"I have not come for you Voldemort, I came for your bitch."

"Now Harry dear is that any way to speak to your elders?" Bellatrix's voice came out from behind the throne. She appeared before Harry with her wand at the ready. Harry had also taken the same pose. Hermione waved a hand over to them and they disappeared from the room, giving her and Voldemort privacy.

Voldemort looked at Hermione with a bemused expression.

"What are you smiling at you filth?" Hermione spat.

"You wish to fight me?" he said.

"You bet."

"Dearest Hermione you don't know what you are doing."

"I think I do."

Something was happening. Inside of Hermione something felt like it was being torn out. She felt hollow or not complete…in spirit. She saw a red tint form around her then quickly leave. _My Gods. NO!_

"Well then Princess if you do wish to fight me, let's see what its like without your powers."

"You forget that I am still a powerful witch, Voldemort."

"Then you're not afraid to test that theory?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "No." Then suddenly she shot out the first curse. Voldemort was sent flying back, but he never left the floor. Hermione's eyes widened at the realization that a powerful spell could not send him hurling back. Voldemort had composed himself and smiled triumphantly at Hermione.

##

Draco was now at the front gates of Voldemort's mansion. He was leading the Devilian army in assistance to Harry and Hermione. When he had gotten there it seemed that Death Eaters were already expecting him. He was looking upon rows and rows of Voldemort's servants ready to die for their master. Draco looked from side to side at the army that was with him.

"Devils ready! Forward!"

Draco had commanded the army to fight. They went ahead and began sending curses and flames, whatever they could muster. Draco instantly saw many Death Eaters fall lifeless to the ground. _This is going to get messy_, he thought. The first Death Eater he encountered he killed instantly. The only thought that kept him going was Hermione.

The thought that they would be ok after this, that they will be together for their daughter and grow old. She had to be alright. He felt it. She would be fine. He hoped to Merlin that all of those nightmares he had were only to make him strong and to intimidate him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Give it up Bellatrix! You will die tonight!" Harry shouted as he sent another spell at the already fatigued Bellatrix. She was sent skyward and landed with a loud thud. She painfully got up and pointed her wand at Harry.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry shouted. Bellatrix's wand flew out of her reach and she stood there realizing that she might not win.

"What are you going to do Potter? Killing me won't bring back your beloved godfather."

Harry approached her with hate in his heart and fearlessness in his eyes. "No, but knowing that you're burning in Hell will make me feel a shitload better."

Before Bellatrix could utter another word, Harry said the Avada curse causing Bellatrix to lie on the floor. Harry looked at her form on the floor and breathed out a breath that he did not know he had held. He looked into the sky and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. _Sirius, wherever you are, be at peace._

Harry began walking towards the castle where the battle between the Death Eaters and the Devils was taking place, when he heard his name.

{_Don't worry Harry, I am…}_ Harry's eyes widened just a bit and smiled. He turned back to the castle and began fighting more Death Eaters.

Harry spotted Draco and then looked at his watch. "Draco! Ten minutes left! Go in!"

Draco was having trouble locating Harry, but he had heard the message. He sped into the castle and down the corridors to get to his love. Hopefully he was not to late.

Hermione was sent flying and hit the stonewall with a sickening crack. She fell to the floor in a bloody heap and stayed there. Voldemort made his way over to her. His red eyes looked at her mockingly, his voice was a cold hiss in the silent room. He towered over her as he spoke.

**"**Princess, my little precious Devil," the words rolled off his tongue like silk, " it didn't have to be this way. You could have yielded to me before, saving yourself a great amount of pain. You could have ruled by my side and have lived, but no. You chose this course instead. Now your precious mother lies dead awaiting you to join her, for you will."

Hermione spat in his face. "You stupid bastard. My mother is not dead, she is very much alive. Not that you could care…but ah, you do don't you. With both royals on the throne, how can you take over? Even if she hadn't died I would never give you throne! I would rather leave the Devilian people to rot before they had filth like you-"

The sound of skin being struck echoed throughout the stone room. Hermione looked up at Voldemort and felt something grow within her. A warmth coursing through her veins. A feeling of completeness. Her spirit was one again. She had her inner Devil back. She smiled.

Voldemort looked quizzically at Hermione's bloody heap. "Tell me Princess, what makes you smile in the face of death?"

Hermione's hand grew cold as an ice dagger formed in her hand. She looked up at Voldemort with a smirk on her face. Realization finally set in on Voldemort. _The link!! No! She's figured it out!_

"Your death," with that said, Hermione took the dagger and impaled it into her bosom. Voldemort elicited a shriek and fell to the floor. Blood spurted out of Voldemort's chest; blood trickled slowly out of Hermione. He lay beside Hermione and spoke his final words.

"I guess I'll see you…in Hell Princess."

"I'll see Tom, but you won't see me."

Voldemort let out his final breath and the red of his eyes dissipated. His chest heaved one last time in a futile effort to survive. Hermione's vision started to grow black until she heard a shout.

######

Draco was speeding down the halls until he finally reached a loft area. He found the two doors leading in and out of his lair. He opened the door and walked down the long stairway. He felt that it had taken him forever to get to this point for he had discovered that Voldemort had put a spell on the house that kept one from Apparating.

As he finally reached the door, he felt a warmth grow inside of him. Power was growing inside of him and he knew. _Gods I am too late!, _he thought. He ran quicker and finally opened the door that led into Voldemort's lair.

He got there and saw Voldemort towering over his love. He saw Hermione's hand had an object in it…an ice dagger! "No!" he shouted, but was too late.

Voldemort had fallen lifeless to the floor while Hermione bleed to death. Draco ran up to her body and held her to his chest tightly. Tears were streaming out of his eyes.

"Hermione? Hermione love talk to me please." He whispered.

Her eyes opened and saw her lover crying over her. "Draco? What are you doing here?"

"Hermione your father cut your link to Voldemort off so that you could kill him easily. Why did you do this?"

Hermione looked into his gray-blue eyes and found her answer. "Because you've known all along. This is my destiny Draco. It was the only way to kill him."

He hugged her closer. "Please Hermione what about Amyris? She needs you."

"She has you Draco. You will be a great father."

"What about the throne? There needs to be a king and a queen. Soul mates remember?"

Hermione attempted to shake her head. "No you just need to love her."

Draco kissed her forehead and then her lips. "Promise me Draco that you'll find anther. Promise me."

Draco wiped away his tears and looked away. "Please anything but that Herm."

"Promise me…" her words were becoming faint.

"Herm don't go! I promise! Please don't go!"

"Draco…kiss me…" she whispered. Draco sought her lips and kissed her profoundly. He parted to take a good look at her. She smiled at him and wiped away his tears.

"Remember Draco…Devils never cry…." Her hand fell limp to her body and her head swayed to one side. Draco looked at her frantically. He slapped her cheek as he said her name.

"Hermione? Hermione?!"

When she didn't respond he shouted louder and in anger. "HERMIONE!!!!"

###

Harry walked down the hall and into Voldemort's lair. He opened the door and hear a male shout out something inaudible. He ran towards what made the noise and saw Draco with a limp Hermione in his hands. Harry stopped in his tracks. He stared upon what was before not wanting to believe for a second that it could be true. He took a step forward to address Draco, but flames had enveloped them both and they were gone.

Harry was about ot go after them when something glistening on the floor caught his eye. Right Hermione had laid, there was a round small object. As Harry approached it he made it out to be a ring, a silver one. He picked it up and tried to concentrate on where he had seen this before. _Of course!, _he thought. Harry looked into the diamond that used to rest on Hermione's hand.

#################!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$$

**Yay!!! It's over…though the ending was rather depressing no?**

**Well there will be an epilogue. Please feel free to ask any questions of the ending seemed confusing. **

**This is officially the last chapter of this story, but have no fear there is sequel ahead!**

**Thank you all for the reviews. Hope you all liked and I hope you will like the sequel. **

** Flamewriter008**


	15. Epilogue: His Train of thought

**Hello All! I really dig all of the reviews you guys have sent me. Thank you for reading and this is just the EPILOGUE to tie up a few loose ends. Also I had planned on writing an EPILOGUE because I just thought that it would be cruel to Draco if I just ended it like that.**

****

_**Disclaimer on story: I don't own a damn thing. The plot was mine. **_

**Now on to the good news. There is definitely a SEQUEL IN THE WORKS. **

****

**Epilogue---His Train of Thought…**

**#########**

"Draco dear don't forget your luggage!"

Draco scrambled out of his room and to his mother. Narcissa Mandon stood there waiting for her son with her foot tapping the floor. He rushed up to her with a grin, kissed her cheek, and then sped off.

"Have a good year at internship honey! Oh and Draco say good-bye to your father and daughter before you leave!"

Draco stopped in his tracks and turned towards the study in the Malfoy-sorry _Mandon_ Manor. "Yes _mother!_ But not Amyris, she's asleep!_"_ Draco opened to doors to the study with hard thrust. His father was working on some papers that belonged to the King of the Underworld.

"Sorry dad, but I have to go wish me a good year and owl me later or I'll just blaze here. Bye!" he said in one big breath. Dante Mandon got up and hugged his son before he dashed off again.

"I just want to say that I am very proud of you. You have brought nothing, but joy to my life the past few months. I hope that even though you are going through…a tough time, I want you to try and be happy," Dante said looking into his son's eyes. The son that was robbed of him in his early years. A son that he couldn't see grow up.

Draco stood there thinking about the words that were just uttered from his father's lips. Never had Lucius ever said such a thing to him in his entire life. The man he thought was his father was now burning in the literal pits of Hell, a punishment that Draco thought was not enough for the torment he made him and his mother suffer.

"Thank you father. Please take care of mum."

Dante gripped his son's hand. "I always do Draco. Take care yourself."

"Done."

Draco took one last look at his father that he had met only a few months ago…at the funeral. He sped off again into the hall, grabbed his luggage, found his mom and kissed her good-bye.

Draco blazed off and landed in Hogwarts. Narcissa saw her boy go and a tear escaped her. Finally when her husband, her _mate_ had found his son, he was off again. At least this time though he would come back. He wouldn't be tortured…perhaps. Narcissa knew that after Hermione's death Draco was never the same, no matter how much he feigned the contrary. Narcissa walked into her grandchild's room and saw her bright awake.

"Hello my dear. Nice of you to wake up this morning." The little girl with bright blonde hair lifted her arms to signal her grandmother to carry her. Narcissa picked her up and looked into her deep brown eyes. Her mother's eyes.

* * *

_Sorry I never told you,_

_All I wanted to say. _

_And now it's too late to hold you,_

_Cuz you flown away,_

_So far away.

* * *

_

Draco boarded the Hogwarts Express. He settled into a compartment and closed the door. He put his luggage up unto the shelf, glancing around and remembering…. about past things, painful things. _Hermione…why in Merlin's name did you have to do that? Why did you leave me?,_ he thought at he remembered the countless times that he taunted her and called her Mudblood.

He mentally shook his head and focused on something else. He was interning this year at Hogwarts. He was shadowing professor Snape. He and his wife, McGonagall, were going to retire this year. They need a new teacher so here he was. Hermione was supposed to be shadowing Krum for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. _Hermione…_ He mentally shook himself again. _Gods it never fails. When I try not to think of her she just comes in stronger!_ He slammed his fist into the compartment door effectively breaking the glass windows.

He sighed and put his head into his hands. This was going to be a long year…

###

He arrived at the school and exited the train. He rode up to the castle all the while dreading entering through those doors. He had spent countless times with Hermione…this whole place was like a tribute to them. _Damn it!_, he thought. He walked through the huge oak doors and into the Great Hall. Students were sitting down at their respectful tables chatting about what they did over the summer. He noticed that the Slytherine girls were smiling at him for some odd reason…

_They don't smile like she does though. No one could ever compare to her precious grin._ He took his place at the teacher's table and sat there quietly. He looked down the table and sitting beside Snape was Krum. Draco's eyes threatened to go red just at seeing him. _If it weren't for you asshole, I would still have her with me. Pray to Merlin that I won't kill you by the end of the year._ Krum had also noticed him and decided to look another way. Good man.

Dumbledore got up and welcomed the new students and the returning ones. He then went on to introduce the teachers. "…and then we have Mr. Draco Malfoy who interning here for a spot at Potions since our beloved Professor Snape will be retiring along with his wife and new child." Draco stood up to an uproar of cheers. He wasn't quite sure if it was for him or the fact that Snape was retiring.

He watched as the children ate and started to walk out to their dorms. He himself started to walk to the assigned spot where Dumbledore was leading him. For some reason it seemed familiar. Dumbledore halted in front of a portrait of a rooster. Draco was suddenly feeling sick.

"Now rooster the password he will assign," he turned to face Draco, "now I hope you mind the place. It was the only one we could get. Goodnight son."

"Goodnight Professor."

Dumbledore turned around and stared at Draco. "Draco if you indeed are going to work with me I suggest you get used to using my real name, no?"

Draco blushed. "Yes Pro-Albus."

"That's better." With a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face, Dumbledore left Draco in his wake. Draco looked at the bird and thought of a password.

"Celes. Rooster I want that as my password, Celes." The rooster crowed and let him in. Draco walked into the dorm and the floodgates of the all memories he had been oppressing, opened. He looked around the dorm where he and Hermione had lived in when she was here….

====================

_Never had I imagined,_

_Living without your smile._

_Feeling and knowing you hear me,_

_It keeps me alive, alive. _

===================

He looked around the room and found himself with tears in his eyes. He was angry, frustrated, confused, and bitter. Not a very happy man. He wiped them from his eyes and walked up to his room. He opened the door and didn't know if it was worse of just as bad. There was the exact same bed that they shared when she was alive. He flung his luggage onto the bed and began to unpack. Once done he got a towel and began to open the taps for a shower.

He got undressed and preceded into the shower. He let the warms water run down his tense back. All of this time, all these months that she wasn't here had been pure torture. He remembered when he brought her back to the palace. Her mother started to cry a lake and her father remained stoic. Even to this day when Draco visits them, Mundus' expression hasn't changed.

Celesta watched as Draco brought something into the room. As his figure started to get closer, she realized what it was in his arms. Her world started to spin upon seeing Draco lay her dead daughter on the floor in front of Mundus. Mundus looked like the most depressed man in the world. His heart felt like it had been cooked at eaten right before him.

_"How…" Celesta couldn't even mutter the words. Draco looked at the majesties with glassy red eyes. _

_"She felt the power come back to her. When I found her she had already impaled herself with the ice dagger." Silent tears escaped his eyes during the explanation of how his mate died. _

_"Take her to the royal Healer. She will prepare her for the funeral," Mundus said without emotion. Draco felt outraged. _

_"So you're saying that Hermione can't be brought back or healed! Merlin at least have some respect for your daughter by not being a cold prick!"_

_"Draco she is dead. You know as well as I do that Devils are not immune to death. Take her."_

_"Draco please just do as told," Celesta said from her throne. Draco looked at her and saw her tired eyes and slump shoulders. She had lost hope. There was something else in her eyes… resignation? What the hell could she have to accept?_

_"Celesta I know you keep something hidden. What is it?"_

_"Draco…I should have told you earlier before you went after Hermione. Draco the vision I had, it did tell me where to find Hermione, mainly because she was…dead when I had the vision. In it she had killed Voldemort the very same way you described…only…"_

_"Yes?" Draco urged. _

_"Well in it Voldemort had already killed Amyris. Yet now she is not dead. Something changed the vision, something Hermione did or…" she trailed off thinking hard. _

_"Or?" Draco persisted. _

_"I don' know. I can't think of a possibility right now." Celesta returned to her meditation and Mundus spoke up rather exasperated. _

_"I told you to take her. Do it now!"_

_"Never order me around Mundus, EVER!" Draco warned dangerously. He picked up his mate and looked at her face. Even now in death she appeared…warm. Her cheeks and lips were still rosy. But he would never get to kiss them again…_

Draco smashed his fist into the shower wall. He was angry at the fact that he didn't save her. He was too late.

=================

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven,_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way._

_And now I know eventually we'll be together,_

_One sweet day._

=================

Draco got out of the shower and dressed. He went to his bed and pulled out the covers. With images of a brown haired- brown-eyed angel, he slept.

###

Winter had come and chased away the homey feel of autumn. Draco sat in Snape's class listening to him teach and ridicule his students. All except the Slytherines of course. _Hermione used to hate that. She was the smartest witch here and yet Snape had overlooked her so many times. _He watched as one particular Slytherine tossed papers and spit wads at the curly haired girl in front of him. Draco smiled. _ And the cycle repeats itself._ He continued to study Snape until the door opened and McGonagall stood there.

"I'm sorry Professor, but Mr. Malfoy is needed."

"Make it quick," came Snape's response. Draco got up from his seat and went over to his former Transfiguration teacher.

"Yes Professor-er-Minerva?" the glare she had given him at using the formality made him correct himself.

"A Mr. Potter is here to see you. He said it was very important. He is in the Teacher's Lounge."

"Yes thank you pro-Minerva." He began to walk to the Teacher's Lounge all the while thinking _why in the world would Potter visit me?!_ He walked into the room and saw Harry sitting very casually on one of the chairs.

"Yes Potter? What did you need?" Draco said it in a very bitter voice. He had forgiven Harry for conspiring with his mate, but had not forgotten it.

Harry sighed. "Malfoy…Draco there is something I should give you, but didn't have the chance since I had Quidditch training and what not. But here, this belongs to you."

Harry produced a small box. Draco opened the small box revealing a platinum ring with a diamond on it. He quickly shut it along with his eyes and turned away from Harry.

Without opening his eyes he asked, "Where did you get this?"

"I went after you to help Hermione. But when I came in you were holding her…realization struck me and I froze. I didn't come near you until you were already Apparating out of there. I was going to go after you, but something on the floor where Hermione had lain was shining. I picked it up and realized it was her ring."

Draco finally turned to face him. "Why didn't you give it to me earlier?"

"I told you that I had to go to Quidditch Training. I got accepted for the job and before at the funeral your ass wasn't there."

"There were reasons for that Potter and don't presume to know them!" Draco snarled.

Harry put up his hands, palms up and waved them. "I should go. I gave you the ring, I have done my job. Have a good day."

Harry began walking towards the door and opened it. "Potter…Harry thank you," he heard Draco say sincerely.

"You're welcome," Harry said without turning around and exited.

###

Draco had pocketed the ring. He rushed down the halls and got to the dungeons. He opened the door interrupting Snape's lesson and got his briefcase. Snape looked at Draco with peculiarity.

"Where do you intend to go Mr. Malfoy? I have yet to finish the lesson."

"Sorry Professor. Something urgent came up. I have to go," Draco said without looking up. He got his briefcase in hand was walked out the door before Snape could protest. Draco walked into his dorm and threw the briefcase on the couch. He took out the ring and looked at it. It did nothing but shine for him.

=======================

_Darling I never showed you,_

_Assumed you'd always be there._

_I take your presence for granted,_

_But I always cared._

And I missed the love we shared.

======================

Hermione's wedding ring glinted in the sunlight. Draco's eyes were glassy with the need to shed tears. He wouldn't though, he refused. Hermione had been more of an influence that what he thought. She never liked to cry except for when she really needed it, when things built up. As he looked at the ring he remember what Celesta had told him…

_"Well in it Voldemort had already killed Amyris. Yet now she is not dead. Something changed the vision, something Hermione did…"_

Could the ring have been it? Could there be a possibility that Hermione was still alive? _No, don't think that way. You saw her die, bleed, and inspire her last breath. She couldn't have survived that wound,_ he thought. But still…Anything can change a vision, even the tiniest detail. He would have to discuss it with Celesta. Mundus was still very sore about loosing his only daughter. Draco understood, but at the time Mundus' lack of emotion shocked Draco.

Draco pulled out a necklace from under his shirt and unhooked it. There on the necklace was Draco's wedding ring. He took it off and put it back on his finger. He placed Hermione's ring in place of his and let it fall back under his shirt.

###

Summer came in all its glory. The sun was high and was shining making the castle shed its dim and grim appearance during the winter. Draco had continued his work in shadowing Snape. He had really enjoyed his work, surprisingly. Snape had been treating Draco like a colleague, no longer a sniveling little kid. In less than two months Draco would be a teacher. They were in the last week of school and Draco was excited.

He had redecorated the spare room in his dorm. It was going to be his permanent dorm so he thought that he would change the spare room into a nursery for his Amyris. He had been to see her, though often it was brief. She spent most of her time in the palace with her other grandparents so that Mundus could stay happy.

He had told Draco that he felt another presence surging in the Underworld, and it wasn't pleasant. So for his peace of mind Draco had consented to Amyris living in the palace. Now he wanted his daughter with him or at least sleeping in his dorm. During the day she would go with either of the grandparents.

Draco was no currently walking around the lake; the ring around his neck was bouncing to and fro with each step. Draco felt the weight of the ring and started to fiddle with it. He started walking absent-mindedly resulting with him being in the Forbidden Forest. He was in a clearing, a beautiful one at that. There was a small spring and a tiny garden with one solitary flower in bloom…gardenias.

The smell reached his nostrils reminding him of Hermione's sweet smell.

================

_Although the sun will never shine the same,_

_I'll always look to a brighter day._

_Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep,_

_You will always listen as I pray._

=================

The rays of the sun hitting he flowers intensified the smell. Draco clutched the ring on the necklace and tore it off. He looked at it with a puzzled expression. The ring sparkled innocently at him yet there was still a slight secret that it held. Draco went over to the small spring and dipped the ring in. He polished it on his shirt and took a better look at it. Nothing had changed.

He walked over to the gardenias and picked one. He stroked the petals lovingly and inhaled the scent deeply. The white petals reminded him of the simple life Hermione lead. She needed nothing but the air in her lungs and her wand and she was set. White being the simplest color and purest, held her character perfectly. The deep green leaves that surrounded the white flower reminded him of…him. Green was the Slytherine color and it went beautifully with the purity of the white. It seemed to balance the contrast.

Draco walked back to the castle and left that beautiful place. He never wanted to return to it. Just the smell of the gardenia would send him into a right state. He still held the one flower in his hand. He decided he wanted to see his daughter all of a sudden. There was a compelling need to see her.

===================

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven,_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way._

_And I know eventually be together,_

_One sweet day._

==================

He ended up at his manor. His daughter must be with his parents today. He left the common room where he had arrived and walked up the stairs to the third floor. He opened the door with little cows and dancing sheep on it. His daughter was there fully awake when she should have been taking her nap.

She was standing in her crib with happy eyes on her father. "Papa!"

"Hello love. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Amyris shook her head making her blonde curls sway. "No. Me want play! Wanna play papa?"

"Sure honey, but before we play looked what I brought you." Draco revealed the flower to his daughter and she smiled. She took the flower and smelled it. She put it in her hair and clapped her little hands.

"Thank papa! Mama gonna like it! She lubs gardenias!"

Draco's expression turned to one of horror. "What…what do you mean baby? You know what I told you about mama. She's in Heaven."

Amyris shook her head again with curls swaying. "No she comes to see me! She will like flower. Now let's play."

"Not…not now honey. Papa doesn't feel well."

He left the room and walked back out into the hall. Blazed back to Forbidden Forest. (Dumbledore had asked Mundus to put up a spell so that blazing was not allowed.) He walked across the field with a tiny breeze blowing. He stopped for a minute. There was a faint smell of the all to familiar flower.

A breeze caressed his cheek lovingly like a hand. Draco closed his eyes and savored the breeze that felt like a warm hand.

"_Draco…"_

His eyes snapped opened instantly. He looked around for the owner of the voice, but saw no one.

"Hermione? Is that you?" he whispered to the wind.

Another breeze came with the familiar fragrance.

"Draco…" 

======================

_­Sorry I never told you,_

_All I wanted to say…_

_================_

**Alright I hoped you liked it. I have nothing to add to this story anymore. There will be sequel to be posted by next Thursday….maybe. I need time to come up with a good plot.**

****

**Also I will be starting summer school and community service for college so yeah I will be busy. I hope to god that you all like this story. I had mucho fun writing it!**

**Note 1: 'One Sweet Day' by Mariah Carrey and Boyz II Men.**

**Thank you for reading.**

** Flamwriter008__**


End file.
